Nobody Loves Me
by poostix
Summary: DrHr HpCC fic.Draco and Hermione start up a relationship after a reunion at Hogwarts.However,Harry and Hermione still have mixed feelings for each other which is revolved around their past. But can Harry's present marriage to Cho, years after the Hogwarts
1. What's With You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** Hehe… My first chapter!!!...It's kind of corny but a good start... You'll see what I mean; it all fits in later... Please review! Thank you.

-poostix

**Chapter 1 – What's With You?**

               It was the end of the seventh year and Hermione, Harry and Ron had just gone through the last bit of their "graduation ceremony" for their house. The flag with the golden lion looked so grand among the rest, which included the Slytherin house, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Hermione's eyes glistened; she couldn't believe that all of her years of learning were coming to an end.

"I can't believe this is it!" she whispered into Harry's ear

"Same," he said. "This is unbelievable…"

"Shh!" said Ron "There's stupid Malfoy receiving that stupid award,"

"For what?" Hermione questioned.

"I think it is the… gee, I don't know…." Harry pondered.

"I don't think I want to know either…. that brutal individual. Such disgrace Draco caused upon me…. I'm glad this is the end of our year! Cause I surely don't want to see anymore of that blasted idiot."

"I bet you he feels the same!" Ron joked.

"Oh shut up Ron!" Harry barked back at him.

"Be quiet the both of you, before one of the professors kicks us out of our seats." Hermione said to the two, and with that, they closed their mouths, knowing the type of person their friend, Hermione was (they knew what was best for themselves).

               The ceremony followed with a grand feast and then ended with polite good-byes and farewells. 

"This is delicious!" cried Ron, stuffing himself with a piece of pumpkin bread.

"No kidding," replied Hermione "This is better than the first feast we had."

"Indeed," Draco smirked as he budged in next to Harry "The time when I met you pathetic folks…"

"_Who_ may I ask are you intending that brutal comment to?" Hermione demanded, glaring at the Slytherin.

"_HIM_" Draco said as he pointed to Ron "I, however am not trying to be so selfish on this very grand event, for I came to join you fellows to wish Ron a good life in whatever he is doing… probably a door to door salesman!!!" Draco cackled.

"That was cruel, Malfoy!" Harry stammered. "Take that back, you blood thirsty leech!" And with that Harry took hold of Draco's collar and twisted it until he heard a choking sound from Draco's throat. 

"What is with you Harry?!" Hermione screamed. "You might not enjoy the presence of your rivals, but after all Malfoy is partially right. This is a grand event, which we shall not ruin! As for you, Malfoy…." she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "_You_ should be ashamed of yourself… which you always should have been. You have NO right to be budging into OUR business, as well as criticizing Ron. At least Ron has a heart..." With that Draco pouted and left, leaving Hermione panting from loss of breath. 

"By golly, Hermione… I know you were trying to set things right, but you don't have to scream at Harry like that." Ron said with a mouth full of chocolate custard. 

"Hermione… You know I was just trying to teach that Malfoy git a lesson…" Harry mumbled.

"I KNOW THAT!!!" Hermione said in fury. 

"Then how come you agreed with Malfoy?" Ron said, gulping down a glass of butterbeer.

"I wasn't… I was just agreeing with the part that he said we should not be angry at one another during such a great event as this…." Hermione answered.

"Well it sure seemed like it…" Harry mumbled.

"Uh-huh" Ron said, while swallowing another piece of turkey leg.

"How come every time Malfoy or his friends are right you two become stubborn and refuse to admit it?" Hermione questioned. There was a pause.

"Well then… Clearly, you two are foolishly speechless, which obviously means you two are finally admitting to something…" Hermione scolded. Harry and Ron just looked at her with blank faces. 

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Hermione cried slapping her hand upon her forehead. With that, she slammed her goblet on the table and quickly rushed out of the dining hall, pushing through the crowd. 

Just as she was about to open the doors to the dining hall there stood Draco Malfoy, blocking her way.

"I suppose you've finally realized what those two oblivious fools have done to your life," Draco smirked.

"How dare you…" Hermione started.

"Well its obvious… as well as simple. You see—" he began.

"JUST _SHUT_ YOUR MOUTH, MALFOY!" Hermione screeched sternly as she pointed her finger at him, and then stormed out to the courtyard.

It was raining outside; the sky, a pale sapphire blue, and the trees swaying in the harsh winds. Hermione looked for a bench to sit, but instead settled for a spot upon a rock. 

"This is horrible," Hermione complained. "Those two are so stubborn… No wonder they never listen to anything I say…" she mumbled. She sat there and stared up into the sky, watching it grow darker by the minute, until it was black. Raindrops trickled down her back drenching her new robe as she mumbled to herself that she shouldn't have interfered and should've let Malfoy make fun of Ron and Harry, like he always did… for things would never change. Just then, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky with a monstrous loud "boom" that followed. Hermione just sat upon the rock, without movement. 

"What are you doing out there?!" yelled Ron from the side of the courtyard with Harry beside him.

"Come back in here, where you are dry! Hermione, you are going to catch a cold!" Harry shouted across the lawn.

"Or even worse… electrocuted!" Ron added.

"Like you care…." Hermione muttered and got up and walked towards Ron and Harry. 

"Here," Ron said pushing forward a blanket.

" No… just leave me alone," Hermione said pushing the blanket back into his arms.

"Just take it, Hermione… please." Harry pleaded.

"You two are so stubborn. Just because I agree with your rivals doesn't mean that you two are allowed to jump all over me with bloody pieces of criticism as well as discriminating comments!" Hermione screamed at them.

"WELL FRIENDS SOMETIMES DISAGREE WITH ONE ANOTHER!" Ron hollered, throwing his arms into the air.

"I don't believe you Hermione…" Harry said under his breath. "You think you are so smart, don't you? I suppose that gives you the right to just go on and yell and scold us, just because we disagree with you?" Harry continued looking at her with a stern face.

"Well…" Hermione started, "Its not my fault you and Malfoy still can't be at peace once in awhile."

"That's the way things are and always will be Hermione!" Harry snapped back at her. "Why can't you just take it as it is??"

" Be—because this is the last day here at Hogwarts, _our _last day at Hogwarts. We need to make this moment last, I want this to be the best day ever—the best last day ever at Hogwarts before I move on in life… and now—now it's just the most pathetic thing I ever witnessed!" Hermione said wiping a tear from her cheek. She even started to laugh a bit, talking about such gossip.

"You know what Hermione?" Harry said

"What…" Hermione replied.

"You…" Harry said pointing his finger at her. "You—are—the—most sensitive person here at Hogwarts. I mean, why in the world—no—I mean look at ourselves!" Harry laughed sarcastically. "We are fighting over a habit that Ron and I have everyday! By golly, Hermione if you haven't realized this by now, but Malfoy and I are just—"

"Just enemies…" Hermione finished " Still enemies on the last day and most happiest day of your lives… now that is pathetic…" Hermione said glaring into Harry's eyes. "Now," Hermione continued. "If you will excuse me, I am going up to my dormitory now, gather my things, pay respects to my professors and classmates, and I will be on my way to the train." With that, she pushed them out of the way and ran down towards the Gryffindor corridor. 


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I told you, I do not own Harry Potter. Just the plot of this fanfic.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this was a bit short. It was meant to be this way. Well, go on… read!

**Chapter 2 – The Aftermath**

Hermione was furiously packing her belongings, wanting to leave so badly and get on that train. She packed her wand first, then her clothing as well as other belongings. When she scampered down the stairs she bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Why, hello," she said.

"Hello." Hermione replied looking at the floor.

"I dare say Hermione, you have grown so much… I do wish you the best of luck…" and with that, she placed a kiss upon Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you very much, Professor. I would love to compliment you on the dining hall for what wonderful décor and silverware you purchased for this grand occasion!" Hermione said. Professor McGonagall beamed at her favorite student.

"Why thank you…" Professor McGonagall smiled at her. "I suppose you should go. I notice all of your fellow classmates are also downstairs waiting for their trains to be called." Professor McGonagall replied. Hermione gasped, for she hadn't realized how much time she had spent packing her things. With that, she picked up her luggage and hurried down to the main hall.

There she saw Ron and Harry talking to Cho, the beauty, as well as the so-called "dream girl" Harry had had a crush on for… well, forever. With that, Harry and Ron boarded a train with Cho, but this time it wasn't the train they used to take back to Kings Cross… Something was peculiar about this, and Hermione had to find out. She followed them on the train and sat in the seating area behind them, in which she shared with another student. Hermione listened carefully to what they were saying…

"I can't wait till we get there, Harry" Cho said.

"Same, this is better than the last trip we took with… er… Hermione…" Ron replied.

"Where _is_ Hermione anyway?" Cho asked.

"Oh, I think she went home…" Harry answered.

"I heard you two… or should I say _three_ bickering about something on the courtyard Harry. What happened?" Cho asked.

"It's a long story," Harry said, as he sighed and looked out the window.

Hermione scowled, feeling disgusted at the thought. She sank in her seat as she too, looked out the window. She wondered why in the world her friendship with Harry and Ron was slowly crumbling to pieces over such a small fight.

"Its all my fault," Hermione bellowed, as she threw her head back. "I shouldn't have told him… told him how to act… and why did I reject their apologies?" Hermione continued.

"I've gone absolutely mad!" she wailed, pulling at her hair. All of a sudden the train pulled to a stop and Hermione jerked forward, causing herself to bang her head against the window.

It was the stop to the new Muggle hotel by the name of "La Bella" which meant "The Beautiful". Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, blatantly confused…

"A Muggle resort? What the—" Hermione said puzzled staring out the window.

"Harry!!! Wait!!!" she cried, as she gathered her things and rushed out. Hermione ran for her life following the red colored scarf that Harry always wore. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione cried after their backs. "Please! Wait for me! I'm sorry for what I said! Please! Wait…"

Suddenly Hermione fell as her possessions went flying everywhere. "NO!" she shrieked, as she scampered for her clothes that lay scattered upon the tiles of the station floor. Hermione cupped her face in her hands and let out a loud wail of anger. She lost her friends, her possessions, and her love… _Harry_.


	3. A Thousand Shattered Pieces

**Disclaimer: **Must I keep doing this? Well anyway, like I said, I do not own Harry Potter. It's J.K. Rowling who thought up all the wonderful Wizarding world.

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter three! Please don't forget to review! Thank you.  
-poostix

**Chapter 3 – A Thousand Shattered Pieces**

It was two years after her graduation at Hogwarts and two full years after she had her last fight with her best friends, whom she never saw again. Hermione was putting on her dress that she had just picked up from the dry cleaners. She was ready to attend the first reunion with her graduating year at Hogwarts (this was a particular reunion in which classmates of the class they graduated in to reunite with one another as well as vote most successful classmate). Hermione longed to see her old classmates again, especially Ron and Harry… she had to apologize for all the years she had regretted the cruel words she said to them on their graduating day. Hermione could remember it as if it was only yesterday, for she regretted the cruel words she said to Harry and Ron. The last time she remembered seeing them both was with Cho at the La Bella hotel in some section of the Muggle world. 

Hermione had grown to be a wonderful young lady, deciding to go into Muggle trade on Wall Street, and living in Muggle living quarters in a place called Manhattan, New York. Yes, indeed, she moved away from her beloved town in London to venture out to the country called America, (which was full of Muggles), but she slowly adapted to the Muggle world, barely using her magic as well as hanging out with her Muggle friends. She had just turned nineteen, last week in which she celebrated with her Muggle friends. Hermione, as matter of fact, still enjoyed the Muggle life quite passionately.

"Hermione!" her friend, Emily shrieked, widening her eyes. "I believe your flight to London is in around ten minutes! How on earth are you going to get there?"

"I'm going to walk," Hermione replied.

"And how do you plan to do that, may I presume?"

"I'm quite fast, believe it or not…"

"To J.F.K. Airport?" Emily asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yes…" Hermione said, as she quickly put on her accessories and grabbed her small suitcase, and handbag.

"I suppose you will be on your way…" Emily said.

"I assure you I will…" Hermione nodded and smiled. She placed her hand lightly on Emily's left arm. "And do take care of my living quarters. I'll be back… er, hopefully tomorrow, or if I decide to stay longer, maybe this weekend." Hermione finished.

"Do be careful…" Emily said, taking hold of Hermione's hand.

"I will…" Hermione assured her. She grinned at her friend and walked away. While walking down the hall, Hermione paused and looked around, for she knew she must get to the airport in ten minutes. So with that, she rummaged through her handbag, took out her wand and apparated quickly to the airport. When she opened her eyes, she was in front of Gate 12, ready to board her flight back to England.

Hermione arrived at her destination around 5:00pm that afternoon. With that, she headed to Kings Cross, the familiar train station she used to take to Hogwarts and went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and found herself on platform 9¾. She boarded the crimson Hogwarts Express and took a seat near the window, as she hurled her suitcase beside herself. Hermione stared out the window, looking at all the people passing by, until she saw a strange fellow with flaming red hair, pudgy cheeks and freckles everywhere—it was Ron! Hermione opened the window and called out, "Ron! Ron!" Ron, puzzled, looked around obliviously.

"What? Who—who's calling me?" he questioned, still looking around anxiously.

"Me, silly…" Hermione giggled. She stuck her head further out the window. Ron turned around.   
"Hermione! You frightened me… I thought I was going crazy for a sec." Ron laughed. 

"I bet you already are," Hermione joked. "Come inside," With that, Ron came off the platform and stepped into the train, and sat next to Hermione.

"So how you've been?" Ron said taking of his jacket.

"Oh, I've been well. I moved over to the States, you know," Hermione said. "What about you, Ron? Everything okay?"

"Me? Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be working with Dad at the Ministry soon," he answered.

"Really? That's wonderful…!" Hermione said, smiling broadly. He grinned back. Hermione bit her lower lip. She had been meaning to ask Ron about Harry.

"Er… how's Harry been?" she asked meekly.

"Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione noticed he seemed a bit startled. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, why is there something wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

"No, no… Harry is great. Which reminds me, I have great news," Ron brightened and beamed at Hermione.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. For some reason, she did not want to know the _good news_.

"Harry is going to get married this summer," Ron said. Hermione's hopes fell. She tried to look surprised.

"Really?" Hermione half-shrieked. Her voice cracked at the last syllable.

"Yes, and guess who it is he is marrying…" Ron smirked.

"Er… hmm… I don't know…" Hermione said, although inside she didn't want to know.

"Bah—I think I'll save it for later; let him tell you the great news. I never thought Harry would be able to get married, since the fact that You-Know-Who is sort of out to get him," Ron said. 

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "But after we graduated, You-Know-Who hasn't touched him since." Ron frowned at her.

"That's because he was in the Muggle world." Ron said. "Don't you remember?" he continued. "We went to that hotel get away trip—" Ron stopped suddenly, and sulked in his seat.

"I know, Ron…" Hermione said. She stared hard at him and placed her hand on his shoulders. She smiled sadly at his sullen face.

"What?" Ron asked, slowly. He looked up at her.

"I knew you guys went without me." She replied. "You should have… I was such a blasted idiot."

"Hermione…?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron?" She asked.

"We replaced you with—" Hermione answered for him.

"Yes, I know Ron, Cho…"

"Yeah…" He lowered his eyes, feeling a bit guilty for doing that, now that Hermione was next to him. She didn't seem a bit disappointed about it at all. Ron wondered about that. Hermione looked at him and tried to raise his eyes.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Uh-huh?"

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, quietly. He nodded. She bit on the corner of her lower lip and looked at Ron nervously.

"I followed you guys there, and er… I saw Cho with you guys—and—and I felt… I felt… a bit jealous," She paused for a bit and looked at him. He looked back at her blankly. Hermione continued. "So I wanted to go chase after you guys and apologize for what I said earlier and—" Ron nodded and interrupted her.

"Apology accepted," He nodded at her and smiled.

"Ron… You didn't even hear what I had to say," Hermione frowned at him.

"Hermione… we are still friends, I was never mad at you. Harry was," he said quietly.

"What? Harry?" she asked. She couldn't believe her ears. Ron looked at her sympathetically. He looked at her grimly and touched her arm, gently. 

"Hermione…" Ron whispered as he crept closer to her. "He liked you and Cho… It's just that he felt more of er… a force of energy from Cho—" Hermione gaped at him. She frowned angrily at him.

"A _force of energy?_ What is _that_ supposed to mean, Ronald Weasley?" she glared at him. He looked at her nervously. "What, he liked Cho more… is that what you mean?" Ron looked at her and nodded slightly. Hermione's face fell.

"And… Since the summer, he kind of forgot about you…" Ron said. Hermione widened her eyes. At that moment, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"N-NO!" Hermione stammered.

"Hermione…" Ron began.

"What, Ron?!" Hermione snapped at him.

"You did have feelings for Harry, didn't you?" Ron asked, as he looked at her thwarted face. There was a grand pause, and Hermione cupped her hands as she covered her face and wept.

"I-I-I didn't want him to leave me Ron…" Hermione said through her sobs. She continued to weep into her hands. Ron looked down at his friend with concern. She swallowed hard and continued.

"Not only did I follow you guys to the hotel, I also chased after Harry. I chased after him… I—I—I can't believe this," Hermione placed her hand upon her forehead.

"Hermione—" Ron began but Hermione cut him short.

"Now let me take a very logical guess… Harry is marrying…" she couldn't bring herself to finish. She swallowed hard. "Cho…" Hermione finished. Ron didn't answer. He continued to look at her sympathetically. Hermione stared at him with anger in her eyes.

"Ron, I don't need your sympathy. Tell me, _is it TRUE??_" Hermione demanded as she glared at him. Ron lowered his head and said nothing.

"Augh!" Hermione furrowed her brows. She frowned at him. "I came here to apologize and now… now…"

"And this was all a waste?" Ron asked.

"Yes…" Hermione sobbed.


	4. Changes

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter. I never will.

**Author's Note:** Chapter four is here! Sorry, it was bit shorter than the last one. But you'll live. *grins*

Chapter 4 – Changes 

"I kinda knew you fell for him, after all he is smart as well as handsome…unlike ol' ugly Ron huh?" Ron joked.

"Shut your bloody mouth, Ron…!" Hermione laughed and shoved him lightly on the shoulder. She felt a bit better after she talked with Ron about his life out in the world. He was just like her another stockbroker on Wall Street.

"But, I thought you said you were going to work with your Dad at the Ministry soon?" Hermione asked, confusion set into her eyes.

"Well, yeah… but since he works with Muggle-type matters, I was thinking of working _in_ the Muggle life," Ron answered. Hermione nodded. "About a month ago, I had actually gone to the States for about three weeks," he said. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"Funny, I never did see you around there," Hermione said.

"Neither did I," Ron replied.

"I hope we can get together sometime for lunch soon then," she smiled at him.

"I agree," Ron replied and nodded.

"I suppose your father is somewhat proud, after all he is a major in muggle studies." Hermione said.

"True, true…" Ron agreed. "But what about you? How are you dealing with life without magic?" Ron continued. Hermione beamed at him. She had come to enjoy the old Muggle life.

"Oh, I'm quite used to it, as a matter of fact. You know me, the muggle-born Hermione…" Hermione chuckled. Ron just looked at her, feeling a bit sorry about the whole Mudblood thing. But he was proud that she had learned to ignore it. "You know that I try my best to not take advantage of magic. I only use it when necessary." she finished. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I had to use my magic though to gel my hair this morning… I was kinda tired" Ron yawned. He noticed the look on Hermione's face and laughed.

"You know, I am just joking," he said through his laughter.

"Er… yeah…" Hermione replied.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

They arrived at the last stop where it would take them to their destination. Ron waved at someone farther down the platform. He had platinum blonde, gelled back hair and was on a cellular phone.

"Draco!" Ron yelled.

"Hey Weasel!" Draco joked as he ran towards him.

"Hey Draco," Hermione said a bit confused. _Why was Ron being so nice to Draco?_ she thought.

"Oh, Hermione I forgot to mention. Draco and I, after summer vacation that is… well we met each other on Wall Street and then decided to maybe take your advice—" he was stopped by a rather surprised and delighted Hermione.

"And now you two are friends?" Hermione said, smiling at the two.

"Sort of," Draco answered. "Just roommates, this poor old rag—" Ron snapped around at him. He laughed. "Sorry," "Anyway, _Weasley _here needed some money to pay for a place to live. So I felt bad for the poor soul and just told him to come and pay the rent with me." Hermione widened her eyes, in disbelief. She was shocked at Draco's newfound personality.

"Wow, Malfoy. That was really kind of you. I'd never imagine you changing _this_ much…" Hermione said. "Well, I'm glad. It's about time you came to your senses." Draco nodded.

"People do change," he said. Hermione wondered about that with Harry.

"Well now, I suppose you heard about the great news," Draco continued. "Harry, our dear friend is getting married." Hermione noticed the slight drip of sarcasm in his voice.

"And so I have," Hermione mumbled. She looked down glumly at her shoes. Draco arched a brow.

"Why so down, Granger?" Draco asked. He smiled at her. "Be joyful for your ol' chum," He frowned in disappointment. "Besides the fact that he still hasn't come to his own senses,"

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked. Ron looked over at her and smiled sadly.

"He doesn't agree with being friends with Draco." Ron said. "He's sort of mad at me for taking his offer in living with him as well as partially using his money to pay my expenses." Ron finished.

"Well, in my opinion," Draco started. "If he is so mad at you, why didn't he offer you a place to stay in the first place?"

"He did, but he kicked me out because of Cho" Ron mumbled and looked down at his shoes. He was disappointed, okay to put it bluntly… he was mad at his so-called "best friend" for kicking him out, because a girl had gotten in the way. He thought Harry was better than that.

"Ha! He chose a girl over you, Weasel," Draco joked. Hermione sighed.

"Indeed," Hermione said, glumly. "He chose a girl over his best friend," She bowed her head, trying to cover her face with her hair. She felt the tears coming on again. Ron looked over to his depressed best friend sympathetically. She looked like she was on the verge of tears again. He leaned over to Draco.

"Draco stop, Hermione is a bit mad that Harry got engaged without telling her," Ron whispered. Draco smirked at Hermione.

"So?" Draco said. "Are you telling me she still has a stupid bloody crush over Pothead?" Draco joked.

"Just please shut up about it, Malfoy…" Ron nudged him in the ribs. Draco nodded in understanding.

"I hope she'll do well at the wedding," Draco said softly. His redheaded friend shook his head.

"She didn't get invited to the wedding," Ron replied under his breath, looking sorrowfully to Hermione.

"What?" Draco whispered back, in shock. Ron then pulled Draco to the side.

"Draco, remember when you made that foul comment on the day of our graduation?" Ron asked. Draco nodded.

"Well, after you and Harry fought with one another, she got a little upset, since it was our last day and all. And well, she felt that you and Harry just might've actually made peace," Ron paused to catch his breath. Draco was shocked at Hermione's opinion. _Me, make peace with Potter?_ he thought. Ron continued, "After all, you guys can't be rivals forever. So Harry got upset, because he thought she was siding with you… and you know what happens when it comes to you with Harry. So—"

"I get it Ron," Draco said. Ron blushed slightly and nodded. Suddenly, they heard Hermione's voice calling them.

"Guys!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling frustrated. "Lets go! I can't hold onto this suitcase forever!" Ron nodded to her.

"Coming," Ron replied. "Come on…" he said to Draco.

With that they all went to the side and apparated together to Hogwarts.


	5. Trampled Heart

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think I will ever own Harry Potter? Well then… judging by your speechlessness, I suppose not, eh?

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 is up! Happy reading! And please don't forget to review! Thanks.

-poostix

**Chapter 5 – Trampled Heart**

When they arrived, they first spotted Harry with Cho. The group walked over to the engaged couple slowly, with Hermione trudging along behind, looking down at her feet. 

"Hey Ron!" Harry greeted, giving his friend a hug.

"Hey Harry," Ron replied.

"Ahem…" Draco interrupted, raising a brow. "Don't you suppose you could say 'hello' to you _other_ old friend?" Harry looked over at him awkwardly.

"Er… which obviously isn't you, Malfoy…" Harry dragged. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not me, Scarhead. Honestly, I think that scar on your head did more to you than just fame…" Harry glared at him. Draco raised his eyebrows at him. "It's Granger who I am talking about. Do you still remember her? Or are you too caught up with your new "lover"?" Draco nudged as he raised two fingers in the air as if stressing the word lover. With that, Hermione slapped Draco on the back of the head. Cho looked at the two curiously, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You don't have to rub it in, Malfoy," she laughed. "Er… well, hello Harry… Hello, Cho" she continued. "I congratulate you with your engagement," Hermione said, trying hard to smile up at the couple. Harry grinned slightly at her, in gratitude. Cho looked at her brightly.

"Thanks," Harry replied. Cho nodded in agreement and smiled wider at her.

"I do want to apologize, however… Er, have you got a moment?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands in front of her. Clearly, she was a tad bit nervous at finally seeing Harry again…

"Sure," Harry answered, nodding. She nodded and dragged him to the side.

"Er… Why don't we find some place… er—"

"Quiet?" Harry murmured. She nodded.

"Yes…"

With that, they found a spot, within the center courtyard far away from the station, for they would meet with the rest of them later.

"As you were saying, Hermione?" he asked, looking down at her with his bespectacled emerald green eyes.

"Er… yes, I—I… I want to apologize for what I last said to you… although it is very late to apologize now. I wish I was able to keep in contact with you and…" she looked into his eyes. He stared back at her, listening intently. "And… I really missed you a lot. Er… I thought we had something…" she looked down at her feet. Harry widened his eyes.

"What?" he asked, incredulously.

"Harry, I thought we were friends… Why haven't you told me anything?" she asked, bring her eyes back up at him. He sighed.

"I think you are just angry me and Cho are engaged," he said. She glared a bit at him and sighed.

"Did I say that?" she asked, wearily. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No…"

"Well then I'm quite frankly not mad that you and Cho are engaged. Harry… I just feel like we are drifting apart." she frowned at him. He sighed and looked at her sadly, running his hands through his already dark and tousled hair.

"We are apart Hermione… Why is it that on the last day—the last day, which was also the start of our lives out alone in the world—was the day you just decided to side with blood thirsty Malfoy?" he looked disappointedly at her. She glared at him, her eyes showing disbelief and anger.

"HARRY! I wasn't siding with stupid Malfoy… Why the hell are you so sensitive when it comes to him?" she asked, tiredly.

"Hermione… You don't understand," he said, shaking his head, looking tired. "Our hatred is very strong. You know Malfoy and I just don't get along. You should've known that. I don't even know why he and Ron are friends now. I don't know why any of you are friends with him—"

"But people change Harry!" Hermione interrupted.

"But not Malfoy…" he muttered, feeling frustrated. _Why won't she just understand that I'll never be friends with Malfoy?_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, really? Well, tell me something, Harry. Have you gotten to know Malfoy better for the past two years after graduation? How do you know he hasn't changed?" she looked hard at him, almost daring him to answer her question. Fortunately for her triumph, he didn't. She looked disappointedly at him and shook her head.

"Then what in the world is your problem?" she asked.

"Look, that was then… I wasn't all that upset… er, just… you know, everything must go right kind of day… But now… He's paying for Ron's rent… And now it bloody makes me look bad. But…I had to…" he said, looking down at his feet. She looked at him, shocked and confused.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide, showing a bit of uneasiness.

"Hermione… You know I really liked Cho, for God knows how long. That was my chance," he said, bluntly. Hermione shivered. She felt like crying again. She swallowed hard before talking again.

"But it doesn't mean you kick out your best friend!" she protested. Harry looked at her, feeling annoyed. He shook his head at her.

"Let me tell you something Hermione…" Harry glared at her. "You don't know what true love is. And since the first day I met you, all you thought about was yourself, and that is why I had enough; that is why I let you go the last day, and let myself get angry for no reason. That is why I decided to get together with Cho…" Harry paused as he took a long sigh… "That is why I finally gave up on you." With that, he looked at Hermione, deep into her eyes, as if he reached into her soul and shook it hard, to tell her that he was officially done with their relationship. Finished. And that was it. He walked away…


	6. The Reassurance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Chapter six is finally here! Enjoy! And please remember to review.

-poostix  
  


Chapter 6 – The Reassurance 

Hermione was there in the courtyard alone, once again as it all started from when they first yelled at each other. She wept for several minutes, which felt like they were hours, but all of a sudden she saw a shadow, and a feel of a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Why… Hermione," she said, surprised. "I haven't seen you for awhile now. But what on earth are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just getting some fresh air," Hermione smiled.

"Looks like you've got the allergies too, your eyes are all red. A particular Muggle symptom," Professor said, sighing.

"Yeah…" Hermione continued, wiping her eyes.

With that, Hermione got up and asked Professor McGonagall where the reunion was being held, for she wasn't in the mood for small talk. Professor McGonagall nodded, smiling and told her it was in the Great Hall, which was down the corridor to the left. With that, Hermione bid her old professor goodbye and was on her way down to the dining hall.

When she arrived she bumped into Harry and Cho, madly kissing one another, Hermione quickly turned the other way in disgust. She walked around the back way and there saw Draco lighting a cigarette and looking out towards the courtyard. Hermione examined him for a moment. His hair wasn't as slicked back as he had when he was a youth. Now, it was scragglier, which made him look like one of those American models in the Abercrombie and Fitch catalogs (which was a very awful sight) however, it made him look more attractive. Draco was also a bit taller and less pale. He had a bit more color to his skin and looked more professional.

"I suppose you would like to join me," Draco said looking at Hermione. Hermione, a bit embarrassed answered, "I suppose… It seems I have no other choice anyway. For there isn't anything else more exciting to do around here."

"But you haven't even entered the dining hall, Granger." Draco laughed. "I suppose you bumped into Potter and Chang on the way here, showing their feelings to each other," Draco continued, frowning a little, "I think I lost my appetite too." he said again laughing this time as he threw his cigarette down on the floor.

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried, shocked at what she just heard.

"What?" Draco laughed, as he stared at her with a fake puzzled look, although he certainly knew what Hermione meant.

"I should give you a slap across the face, you bloody idiot…" Hermione grumbled. "Questioning as well as _budging_ into my business!"

"Hermione—" Draco began.

"What?" Hermione snapped, still a little shocked that he had called her "Hermione". He looked at her, a little unsure of what he was about to ask her.

"Would you like to, er… maybe join Ron and me at our apartment this after this… er… How should I put it…?" Draco mumbled as he paced around, looking for the right word.

"Er… this, hmm. This reuniting of our fellow classmates," he finished. With that, there was a long pause. He cleared his throat, and opened his mouth to speak again. "So? Granger? Do you accept my offer or not?" Draco asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I, er…suppose…" Hermione replied, looking at him curiously.

"Excellent!" Draco said, smiling a genuine smile. Hermione widened her eyes in wonder. She had never seen him smile, and she actually liked it. It suddenly erased all the bad memories of his mockery and trouble he gave her. She was suddenly brought back to reality with his voice. "I just purchased tickets for this Broadway show that just got aired in on 42nd street."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Draco said, smiling again. "Besides, you can just join us for the evening and then go back to wherever you came from…"

"Why… why, thank you," Hermione continued. Taking Draco's hands in hers, she slowly brought them off her shoulders. He looked deep into her cinnamon eyes with his silver ones. She shivered slightly, looking into those eyes.

"I do suppose we can all catch up on what's going on within our lives Hermione." Draco said. "I'm a new man. So is Ron and we're all out in the big city…"

"Draco—" Hermione interrupted, surprising him with calling him by his first name.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

"When did you pick up smoking?" she asked.

"Oh, that? I've just been er… stressed, lately,"

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm just stressed… Ron and I haven't been doing well in our stocks," he said, sighing.

"One more thing…" she started. He nodded at her, allowing her to continue. She looked at him.

"Take care of yourself." she mumbled and looked down at the floor.

"Hermione—" he began, confused at the conversation they were sharing. She raised her eyes to look at him. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. With that there was a pause, as Draco combed through his hair with his hand. Finally Hermione spoke.

"I—I… I think Ron told you about—about—"

"Harry?" he finished for her. She nodded, looking concerned.

"Well er…" he began.

"_Did_ he?!" Hermione snapped as tears started to form.

"I'm sorry, Hermione but…" he started. She frowned and interrupted him.

"So this is why you are being so nice to me, huh…? This is why you haven't called me a bloody mudblood. This is why you are inviting me to join you and Ron to that bloody play—this is why… why—" Hermione stopped and leaned against the wall, wiping away her tears. She sniffed and looked at him again, mad for what he was doing. She didn't need any damn sympathy. _'Not from anyone!'_ she thought to herself.

"You are just one heck of a damn fraud aren't you, Malfoy? Just some guy who wants to look good, just to make people feel better and—" she was cut off by a very angry Draco.

"Hermione… Just shut up." Draco said. "I was just doing this to just make you look at life as if there is more to it than that stupid pothead over there madly kissing that bitch, Cho. Hermione…" Draco said cupping her face in his hands. He looked deep into her eyes. "You are better than Cho and you certainly don't need Potter to complete you. Potter doesn't deserve you to complete him. You are better than him and Cho placed together. You better start shaping up," he said. She looked back at him, taking in every word he was saying, with her face cupped in his hands. He smiled gently at her. 

"…because right now you sure aren't acting as smart as I know you are." Draco finished. With that, it was silent with only the sun shining, and a brisk wind blowing between them. Finally Draco walked away towards the dining hall, as if he had said enough.


	7. An Invitation to Be Rejected

**Disclaimer: **I have to do this every single time? I don't own anything. Nothing.

**Author's Note:** Very short, but it's enough to last awhile.

-poostix

**Chapter 7 – An Invitation to Be Rejected**

There, Hermione stood back against the wall of the long corridor facing the empty courtyard. She looked out into the courtyard with a blank face, and closed her eyes to moisten them, for they were dry from crying.

"I would like to give you something…" a voice said. It was Ron, and in his hand was a plane ticket—supposedly back to New York.

            "I couldn't…" Hermione replied.

            "Sure you could Hermione… please, we really do care about you more than Harry does—and Hermione, give Harry a break—he's actually found someone who is after his personality and not his damn fame…"

            "I know Ron, but—but—it feels like he is the missing piece, he's the one that fits between us—" she began.

            "Hermione just give it up—"

            "But I can't," she sighed.

            "You should," he pressed. "He won't just drop Cho out of the blue like that. You very well know he doesn't do that to people—" with that he was cut off as Hermione budged in with a rage.

            "Well he damn did that to me…! So it means I'm worthless? Is that it? Well guess what? It surely seems like it," she exclaimed, as she stared hard at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

            "Hermione look, I'm sorry—"

            "You very much should be! You told Malfoy! Of all people in this world… How insane has your brain been?" she asked loudly. He looked at her not harshly, but gently, as if she were a small child.

            "Hermione, Draco is a different man now, he understands what it is like to be left alone." he explained.

            "What?" Hermione said with a puzzled voice.

            "His dad… his dad left him," Ron said slowly.

            "Why—"

            "He went bankrupt, so Draco had to find a job. His dad however, just disappeared. With that, Draco went into the Muggle business and found that his money was worth more in America than here…" he explained, still looking at her with those gentle eyes.

            "So—" Once again, she was interrupted by Ron.

            "He found me there doing Muggle research and well I wasn't doing very well either with my money, so we both shared the rent at his apartment and we are more than stable now… as well as having ample enough money to support another person." Ron finished. He looked at Hermione for a response but she just stared with a blank face. Ron knew she was thinking about Harry.

            "Hermione—please join us… It will be like old times again. Draco has changed, maybe he might be the one to fill Harry's place." he insisted, almost pleading her through his eyes.

            "He's the one that got me and Harry into a fight remember?" Hermione snapped, as she glared at him. He didn't answer. She took this opportunity to make her exit.

            "You know what… I'm out of here—and if I get a chance, I'll meet up with you in New York, which is highly unlikely. I, very much appreciate your offer, Ron, but other than that, I have to say that this was a waste of time," she said, sighing. With that, Hermione took one look at Ron and stormed out towards the Great Hall.

When she entered the Great Hall, there were the long tables as they have always been, the centerpieces were exquisite and a ring of lighted candles with multicolored Irises surrounding them. Her eyes moved from table to table, looking for a familiar face and saw Draco sitting at an end, taking a sip of his coffee, muttering to himself. Hermione just looked away as her eyes jumped to Harry and Cho. They were talking and laughing. _'I suppose this is what Harry has been looking for: a soul mate… But I assume Cho and him were meant to be…'_ she thought, sadly. With that, she mustered up a small smile as Harry and her eyes met. But in return, Harry just gave Hermione a blank stare as if they were strangers, as Cho nestled her head upon his shoulders. Then Hermione realized she should go, for she was no use here.


	8. This Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series, the characters, plots and such. J.K. Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note:** Here's the eighth chapter, everyone! It's the shortest one yet but very good. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.

-poostix

**Chapter 8** – **This Night**    

            Hermione finally arrived back in New York the next day at delayed 8:00 the next evening. It was however, raining and she needed a ride.

            "Taxi!!" she waved, as one just pulled up.

            "Where to, lady?" the taxi driver asked. With that Hermione asked him to take her to her apartment, as she rummaged through her purse. While looking for her wallet, she felt an envelope at the bottom of her bag. She picked it up and read the gold letters on it that said, "Miss Hermione Granger". She observed it, turning it on its back. There was a gold seal, but indicated no information of whom it was from. 

            Curious, she just placed it into her purse, and decided to get back to it later. Finally the taxi came to a stop; she paid the driver and got out with her suitcase and all. As she entered, she checked if she got any mail, but all she got was her Daily Prophet. She had subscribed to it ever since she had graduated in her last year at Hogwarts. 

            She just shuddered at the thought of her past—the past of her and Ron and Harry, the so-called "three inseparable friends". With the thought of them within her head, a tear trickled down her soft cheek, but instead of breaking down as she did on her flight back, she just wiped them away and scurried towards the elevator. _'I can't be so sensitive,'_ she thought as she waited for the lift. _'This is absolutely ridiculous. She, Hermione Granger… continuing to cry over a boy! Stupid Potter. Draco is right; I don't need Harry to complete me…' _she paused for a while, revising what she had just thought… Could she be thinking about doubting Harry this fast after she had longed to see him for so many months?

            "Miss, Miss?" the bellhop said, "Are you going up or down?" It seemed that Hermione forgot that she had just pushed the elevator button just moments ago. She shook her head and mustered up a smile, apologetically.

            "Oh, sorry… Er—fifth floor please…" she replied as she got in.

*   * * * * *

            Later that evening she settled down for a light supper made up of fried rice and red wine. The upper followed with a shower, brushing of her teeth as well as getting into sleepwear. Hermione however, did these tasks as she always did, but just a bit slower than usual. She was still thinking about what Draco and Ron said. _'Was Draco really telling me what he meant? Did he really mean what he said?'_ Hermione was filled with mixed emotions; some that led to confusion, tears as well as anger. But as she settled down in her queen-sized bed with fresh new flannel sheets, she rummaged through her purse for hand lotion, but instead found the envelope she had found, while she was in the taxi. The envelope was still in good condition, with the cold print upon it stating her full name as "Miss Hermione Granger". 

            Hermione paused, staring at the envelope, and then quickly ripped it open, the way a child did with his presents on Christmas morning. But inside was none other than an invitation, as she opened the card it said:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wedding Bells could be heard on this Joyous Day… _

_Please join us on Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang's Wedding…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Hermione stared at the date of the wedding that was written in perfectly neat and elegant cursive, as she ran her fingers down the lettering of Harry's name. She sighed and threw the card into her trash bin by her nightstand but missed. Instead of staring at her very awful shot, her eyes wandered towards her television set, she grabbed her remote control and turned it on, browsing through channels. She finally hit a station that was viewing a Broadway Show. Hermione felt a jolt. Why, she had totally forgotten about the get-together that Draco and Ron had offered! However, she did turn it down like a stubborn child. Her eyes wandered to her clock. It was only 9:00pm and plenty of time to spare. 

            She quickly ran to her closet and rummaged through her clothes. She needed something attractive—something formal, but also sweet. Hermione finally pulled out a black dress, with thin straps, and a flowing skirt that reached to the bottom of her shins. She quickly laid down the dress on her bed and rushed to her purse. There, inside was the airplane ticket Ron had given her, and she turned it on its backside and found some writing, which said:

_If you care to join us, you can call me at my cell number. _

_I really hope to see you then. Meet Draco and me between _

_45th and 46th street the day you get back._

_                                                Ron_

            After the small note were both Draco and Ron's mobile numbers. Hermione stared at the numerals as she beamed, for this was finally the night where she pulled herself together; this was the night that she would forget about her past.

This was the night she would finally forget her love… Harry.


	9. The New Trio

            Hermione hurried down to the end of her hall and pressed the elevator door button as she had done once before.  As if she had first class service, the doors to the elevator opened up after a couple of seconds in waiting. But in the elevator there was no bellhop, just a lady and her poodle. 

            " You might be wondering where the bell boy went kid," the lady said looking over the top of her very shaded bifocals. 

            " I was wondering where he went." Hermione replied

            " He's off duty kid…." She replied, " Who else is out at this time of night? Especially on a work night or school night as you might put it." The lady continued stroking her poodle that was nipping at the lady's leather glove. 

            " Well where to?" Hermione interrupted

            " Second floor kid," 

With that the elevator doors closed as Hermione finally reached the lobby, picked up a handful of complementary mints at the front desk and walked out onto the sidewalk. 

            The buildings were sparkling with the lights from the windows, which contained tired employees working at the night shift. Hermione just smiled and was happy she took off from work this week. While studding down the street she once again rummaged through her pocket book to powder her nose, and instead tripped, almost landing head first upon the sidewalk! Recovering from the abrupt fall, she just picked herself up and rushed down towards the subway that would supposedly take her to 42nd and 45th street.

                                                      *      *      *      *      *

Hermione finally reached her destination at fifteen minutes after nine, 

            " Hmm, that was awfully fast…" she mumbled while combing her fingers through her hair. 

            " Indeed that was," replied a voice behind her. 

Hermione quickly turned around and bumped into at figure, it was Draco. 

            "Why, I suppose you accepted the invitation, and I totally agree with your decision," he continued with a small smirk on his face as if he had just won a bet. 

            " I thought about it…and I didn't really have anything else to do this evening. As well as re-thinking the fact that it would be awfully rude of me if I turned down the decision after you had already went out of your way to buy this," Hermione flipped out her ticket from her purse and held it in front of Dracos face.

            "Well, I suppose you would still like to join us?" Draco replied

            " Where's Ron?"

            " Oh, he went to that store over there to buy some cough drops and bottled water, I find that the refreshments as well as food are much more expensive in the theatre."

            " And the cough drops?"

            " Oh, he- er came down with a cold yesterday of some sort…I personally think it was food poisoning from the reunion."  Draco informed as Ron quickly rushed up behind him. 

            " Good-o, Hermione! Come to join us?" Ron cheerfully asked

            " Yes-yes of course." Hermione answered

            " Well, I knew you would come through. Why, you look stunning." Ron said taking a couple of steps back to observe her attire. 

            " The complements are much appreciated Ron," Hermione blushed

            " Why don't we head down and take our seats before someone else does?" Draco interrupted.

            " Of course," Ron added as he popped a cough drop into his mouth.

            " May I escort you?" Draco said putting out his arm. 

            " Indeed." Hermione said, laughing a bit as she interlocked her arm with his, leaving Ron a bit out of the picture.

            " Now, now…let ol' Ron in.," cried Ron after them interlocking his arm with Hermiones' spare one.

            Hermione felt somewhat happy in a way that this was a moment without Harry. For maybe Draco might be the one who could replace that empty space within her heart, maybe he could be the one to replace her faded love, Harry.


	10. When Comfort is all that Matters

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night; however, she was not in her own bed but in a small but quaint twin size bed with satin blue sheets. She looked around for a time and saw a glow from an alarm clock, which said 3:00 am. Hermione looked down and rubbed her forehead, she felt a bit of a headache. However, she never remembered going to sleep anywhere, let alone in someone else's bed, as well as in someone else's apartment. Deciding to get up and look around for Ron or Draco, she shivered a bit, for she still had on her black sleeveless dress. Looking around in the dark, she felt her way out of the bedroom and into the very narrow hall, the first door was a master bathroom, the next door was the office, and the one all the way at the end was Ron's bedroom. Ron was also sleeping like a log, snoring very loudly as several saliva bubbles blew out of the corner of his mouth as Hermione just stared in disgust. After slowly closing the door to Ron's room Hermione realized that the apartment was quite big and probably cost Draco a fortune, (but Hermione recalled that Ron and Draco were sharing the bills) but it was very modern and had a nice cozy look since the walls were painted a Mediterranean yellow, with bits of décor scattered within the little shelves implanted in the walls. Feeling her way towards the living room she saw Draco snoring, laying down on the couch in his nightwear, she smirked a bit, feeling sort of sorry that Draco gave up his bed for Hermione, by sleeping on the couch. In the living room there was a walk in kitchen, which was divided off from the living room by an island surrounded by several tall stools. Hermione however, didn't bother to look through the kitchen, she didn't want to step on the cold tiles or bump into any pots and pans that might be hanging. Instead, she head back toward the center of the living room where Draco lay, snoring, but not as loud as Ron was. She decided to take a seat across from him in the French sofa, which was embroidered with silk threads. Hermione's hands just darted to touch the small stitches upon the sofa, for they slowly glided down every single stitch as if she was reading brail. Looking back up towards Draco's direction she realized he had moved from his spot. She bit her lip and looked around frantically. 

" I see you're up late, paying me a visit Granger?" joked Draco from behind her.

Hermione just blushed, "No, just a little unconscious…When did I fall asleep? I do recall that the play was wonderful…" 

            " Uh-…" Draco paused as he lay his hands upon her shoulders

" Well, we went to the bar downtown afterwards and you got a tad lightheaded so-"

" Oh- no…." wailed Hermione slapping her hand upon her forehead

" No it was quite alright, we just called a taxi and-" Draco tried to finish, but Hermione interrupted with an emotional outburst.

" That couldn't have happened! 

" But-"

" And second of all why didn't you stop me?" she stammered

" I-"

" What in the world is with you, you-"

" Stop! Let me talk damnit!!" Draco yelled shaking Hermione by the shoulders. Hermione looked at him with a blank face.

"Ok…" Draco panted, " Now, just listen to me…"

Hermione stared back at him, her eyes glazed. 

" Listen, you just had a little too much, you were I guess being egged on by the bar tender, for after the first drink you started wailing on and on about Harry, and in think the bar tender wanted to hear more I suppose, after all it was a girl bar tender…. you know how they are, looking for some kind of drama within someone's life…"

" What did I say about Harry?!" Hermione jumped " Please don't tell anyone if- if-"

" I won't" Draco assured her " You-you didn't say much anyway, you mostly just grieved and mumbled a bunch of stuff as if you were talking rubbish." 

" Why- why…" Hermione said under her breath as if scolding herself.

" Listen Hermione, I can talk to you about this, just – just- can you get it out of your head that Harry is coming back for you?" Draco said

" I don't know…. I'm just worried if he is making the right decision I- I- just care, I mean how do you know for sure that Cho is the girl for him? I mean the first time they had gotten together during the fifth year was all a fraud, she just needed him to comfort her since-since Cedric had died." Hermione started to break off, as if her own tears were drowning her. Draco just looked at her with a concerned face, but his bed hair, which was all straggly and sticking up threw away the sincere look upon his face. 

            " I just think that- that- that…oh Draco-" Hermione broke off in silence as she thrust herself in his arms as she wept.

            " I think I'm being so foolish and-and also selfish…I just want Harry all to myself…_I don't want him to leave me Draco_…" she whimpered, as she buried her face into his pajamas. In return Draco just stroked her. There, the two figures stood, as one wept, and the other held on tight, in a little apartment in New York.  


	11. A new horizon

Hermione awoke later that morning upon the floor in Draco's arms she felt her cheek to feel dry tears upon it. Draco twitched a bit as he held her as he had done earlier that morning as she broke into an emotional outburst. However, he wasn't snoring. Hermione slowly got up without disturbing him and walked towards the bathroom down the hall. There she washed up a bit, and then headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast, she rummaged though the refrigerator looking for something to make, or at least something that she new how to make, like French toast, or eggs and bacon. But instead, she just closed the door, and looked through the pantries, for a pancake mix of some sort. But instead she bumped into a wand, probably Ron's, for it surely looked like it, with the cherry wood finish. Her eyes glittered; she could just use a little simple magic…just this once. However, as she grabbed for the wand, she felt two hands grab at her waist, and she jolted, flinging the wand in the air, it fell on the floor and then backfired, setting sparks across the white tiles of the kitchen floor. 

            " I suppose I scared you there, terribly sorry," said Draco ruffling his hair with his fingertips.

            " Well you most certainly did, now look what you did!" Hermione lightly scolded as she pointed to Ron's wand, which was going haywire across the kitchen floor. 

            " Oh, that thing…." Draco laughed " I still don't know why it still hasn't er- how should I put it-why that thing still works!"

            " What do you mean?" Hermione asked puzzled

            " Oh, well me and Ron were re-doing the tiles in this kitchen, the muggle way. But we got kind of tired and Ron decided to take out his wand, however he accidentally dropped his blasted wand into the er- what's that stuff called- stucco!"

            " That's the most pathetic story I have ever heard," Hermione said as she went to pick up the wand. 

            " I think I'll give it to Ron and he can donate it to Hogwarts," Draco took the wand from Hermione " There is a wand drive there- uh- for kids who can't afford them."

            Hermione just looked at him with a blank face, uneasy about whether this statement was true or not, and didn't reply.

            "Good-o my mates" Ron said as he was bustling into the room. " Gee Hermione you passed out like a light last night." 

            Hermione just looked at Draco and Ron as an awkward silence filled the room. 

" Ron- please don't mention what happened last night, Hermione doesn't really like the way she acted at the bar." Whispered Draco. 

            " Well I surely enjoy your apartment," Hermione said trying to change the subject

" However- your offer of adding _me_ as your roommate is very unlikely- where may I ask is my room?" 

            " Well- we can take the furniture in the office- or should I say the office and place it in that corner-" Ron pointed towards an empty section in front of the large window in at the end living room.

            " And then you can move into the office." Draco said

            " The office was really a bedroom at first though, because it has a bathroom also, just like all the other bedrooms in the house-but they are all smaller than the master bathroom." Ron informed

            " I see you two planned this out…" Hermione paced in front of them 

There was another grand pause through the small apartment. 

            " You know what- why don't we take you back to your apartment, get you back into some nice clean clothes- and then by the time we leave, we can go and have brunch, lunch or grab a coffee." Draco offered

            " I think that's a great idea," Hermione said " After all this dress is getting a tad uncomfortable." 

            " Well- I think I should go get dressed in a T-shirt and some slacks" Ron said

            " After all its only- what day is it Draco?"

            " Uh- I think it is-er yes- its Sunday," Draco said to Ron

            " Well then- Hermione do mind if Draco and I go get dressed?"

            " I don't think that will take long-…here." Hermione took Ron's wand out of Draco's hand.

            " _Attiriosa!_" Hermione mumbled as she pointed to Draco and Ron. With that Ron's pajamas changed to a black polo shirt, and slacks. As for Draco's t-shirt and sweat pants, they turned into and autumn sweater with some jeans. Hermione stood back and smiled at her dressing the two. In return, they just gave a faint smile grabbed their jackets that were flung upon the couch and proceeded out the door. 

                                              *      *     *     *    *

            They arrived at Hermione's apartment at around eleven in the morning. Hermione went to her bedroom, and put on a simple red shirt and some black pants, which were quite long, so they covered the tops of her sneakers. 

            " I think we shall be going now" Hermione said to the both of them

            " Were do you suggest we eat?" Draco asked Ron 

            " Anywhere…" Ron said as his stomach grumbled

It turned out that they went to Starbucks, and bought a couple cups of coffee, with a breakfast pastry to lower their hunger. Just as Ron was finishing his last sip of his coffee, he looked up at Hermione and saw her staring out of the window. 

            " What you looking at?" he joined her

            " Nothing really, just staring into space…" Hermione mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

            " That's er- fun…" Ron replied sarcastically.

            " What's fun?" Draco came over as he placed his arm over Hermione's shoulder and jerked her a bit over towards him as he whispered in her ear

            " Er- I don't want to be rude but-uh…what are you looking at ?" 

            " She's just staring into space of course-" Ron boasted

            " I can see that…" Draco dragged

            " Er- I'm just thinking…" Hermione said in a scratchy voice

            " Probably about your love Harry? Oh, stop thinking about him Hermione- him and Cho are fine…" Ron assured her

            " No- it's just that I got and invitation to his wedding, and I found it in my purse…The day of the reunion…"

            " Maybe Cho transported it to you…" Draco said sipping his coffee

            " Yes, that could be a possibility-I mean she did remember that you had relations with Harry…" Ron said

            " Are you thinking of attending?" Draco and Ron said at once

            " No…. I don't think Harry would want me there…I'd just be in the way…He probably wishes I as dead anyway…" Hermione snickered.

            " Don't think that…" Draco hushed her. Ron just stood there crushing his paper coffee cup in his hand, but managing to have the Starbucks emblem undamaged. Then as he was taking it to the wastepaper basket he turned around and looked over to the spot where Draco and Hermione were. There- he saw the two, Hermione somewhat crying a little bit, and Draco, holding Hermione in his arms. Ron felt a tad puzzled, and also a slightest bit angry. For he couldn't be absent minded enough to feel the least bit of jealousy, nor any form of envy. Instead, he just placed his crushed coffee cup into the bin and walked over to a sobbing Hermione and Draco. 

            " By golly Hermione-why tears?" Ron said as if he didn't notice

            " Hush up Ron…will you?" Draco snapped, " She still thinks of that stupid Potter boy…The least thing you can do is to keep reminding her of him."   

            " Er- maybe we should get out of here…go to er-Central Park or something." Ron suggested. With that Draco hushed Hermione from her choppy sobs and slight muttering. 

            " I'm sorry," Hermione said, " Now I'm really getting carried away with all this sobbing… My eyes are nearly chaffed, and almost all your shirts are covered in my tears." She took out a tissue from her pocket and dabbed her eyes.

            " That's alright mate," Ron budged in cheerfully trying to set a new mood, " I suppose we should get going now- I don't think Starbucks needs us ol' British folks hanging around taking up their American space…. for business that is" With that Draco carefully escorted a still- teary Hermione, as Ron followed behind. 

            They finally picked a spot within Central Park, upon a bench facing a fountain. 

            " So, who do you suppose sent you the letter?" Hermione asked both of them

            " I don't have the slightest clue," Ron perked up from tying his shoes " However, I personally think Cho transported it to you-like I had said before…After all you _did _have relations to her-her uh, fiancé, " Ron finished, and then went back to tying his shoes.

            " I too agree with Ron," Draco agreed " after all, Harry wouldn't have sent you the letter, and besides I think Cho was the one sending out the invitations-since Harry doesn't have much of a family left-if you know what I mean."

            " Yes, yes, indeed, I understand," Hermione nodded " Ron, did you get an invitation?"

            " Er- actually-yes-yes I did,"

            " I thought he would be best man-don't you think?" Draco interrupted " but Harry still hasn't defrosted his heart yet to realize that Ron was his best friend _that he kicked out_…I don't think he has apologized yet either, has he now Ron?"

            " No," Ron mumbled 

            " That bloody bastard,"Hermione said under her breath

            " Well now!" Ron shot up from tending to his shoelaces once more. " I suppose she has gotten over him!"

            " Shut up Ron, I was just making a side comment," Hermione muttered looking up

            " A very crude comment mind you" Ron joked 

            " Well, I dare say- there is a right for me to act this way- after all, he did kick you out, as well as been stubborn enough to stay mad at me forever and-and" Hermione's voice slowly faded. " Harry has become a mess," Hermione rubbed her forehead as if she was thinking very hard. " And…and-it-it's all my fault…." She banged her head on Draco's shoulder. 

            " Hermione-forget about it…" Draco said

            " Yeah mate, I mean you still got me!" Ron said holding his arms out as if presenting himself as a gift. " Besides, this whole scenario sort of turned out for the better…for each of us. I mean look, Harry is now with the girl of his dreams-the guy that used to hate my guts is my friend,  (Hermione then gave a chuckle as Ron said this) and you are here with us," Ron stood there as he let a small smile grow upon his face. 

            " I suppose your right Ron…" Hermione said gleefully. " Thanks for the comfort," and with that she went up to him and placed a kiss upon his cheek and then whispered, "weasel " 

            " Hey, I call him that" Draco joked. Hermione, just smiled back and went back to sit next to him. As for Ron he just stood where he was, blushing a bit. But his beaming faded a bit as he saw Hermione return to Draco's side, nestling her head upon his shoulder. She stared into Draco's deep blue eyes, as he stared into hers, they both had a giddy looking grin upon their faces. Was Ron seeing signs of a relationship building between them? Or was Hermione desperate for someone to replace Harry? 


	12. After SupperPondering

When they returned later that evening, Ron took Draco aside to his bedroom as Hermione went to unpack the groceries they would use for dinner that afternoon. 

            " Draco…er-mate…I don't want to be rude or anything but uh…What on Earth is going on between you and Hermione lately?" 

            " Blimey Ron, the lass just needs some comfort that's all, she's got a real sensitive heart towards Harry though. For a moment, I thought that they would fit pretty well together, since his father also married a mud-blood"

            "Yes, yes I know…." Ron said " However you do have second thoughts about Cho, I mean what are her parents to think that she's marrying a man who's got the er- you-know-who, chasing him?" 

            " Well, we haven't heard from er- you-know-who in ages, all we got to do is just pray a bit, cause once he shows up in Harry's life, you watch Hermione will be worrying about him all over again…" Draco added

            " You know, it's kind of like Harry and Cho all over again, in the fifth year at Hogwarts. Cho would always bring up Cedric at the worst possible moment and then burst out crying, kind of like you and Hermione over here…." Ron joked as he nudged Draco in the arm. Just as Draco gave Ron a glare telling him that enough was enough Hermione opened the door on them. 

            " You guys talking about business again? You know, I am absolutely sick of the New York Stock Exchange…no wonder I didn't want to go into Wizard Banking! Although it has nothing to do with the stock market…" she paused and started to ponder a bit. " Anyway gentlemen, supper is almost ready however I haven't been able to find the silver ware…let me see if my magic still works, Ron do you mind?" 

            " No…" Ron said

            "Alright then, _Accio wand!_" with that Ron's wand leaped into Hermione's hand and she continued saying " _Accio silverware!_" with that exactly three spoons, forks, and knives flew in her direction almost taking a quick stab at her. 

            " Duck!" Draco wailed, pulling down Ron and Hermione

            " Blimey!" Ron screamed, and swore as well

However, the forks and knives rammed right into the wood floor panel next to them, as some spoons flew out the window, and disturbed some people walking below. 

            " I'm terribly sorry…" Hermione said as she was getting up , although there was a tad of laughter coming from Ron's mouth.

            " Well, you still know your magic Hermione, however my blasted wand isn't feeling its best lately," Ron quivered, as he picked up the wand on the floor that was spraying red sparks all over the room. 

            " I'll take that," Hermione said grabbing the wand once more " _Reparo_" she mumbled and the shattered window looked brand new, and the holes that the silver ware made in the floor panel vanished. " You just need to know the proper way to use a- a uh- not- so-good- wand" Hermione said coolly. 

            " Well, in that case, why don't I finish supper then?" Draco offered

            " Yeah Hermione, what did you make?" Ron said as his stomach grumbled

            " Oh, just pasta-something simple" she replied as she tended back to the simmering pot of tomato sauce. 

            The dinner went well, as the three laughed as three once did, (Harry, Hermione and Ron) and afterwards, they decided to nibble upon some pastries, as well as sip tea. But soon after, the laughter soon died down as Hermione left for the night and Draco and Ron cleaned up the plates, silverware, cups, and scraps of food left upon the dishes. Although it was quiet throughout the apartment the conversations with Hermione was still vibrant in Draco's mind, and he cherished every moment of them. _Could there be something between us? _He thought. 


	13. Hermiones Dream

Hermione got home that very night around midnight, she quickly plopped into bed letting out a long yawn, which lead to a numerous amount of yawns, which lead to slumber. She twisted and turned in her covers, thinking about Harry and Cho, and their wedding. 

Hermione appeared in the middle of the street when she awoke, with a dark blue dress on, she had her hair neatly done and her makeup was very exquisite. She looked around and saw that the city was abandoned, it was just her and…and Harry. She saw him at the corner bus stop crying, he had his hands upon his face, and was dressed in a tux. Hermione looked around and then took a seat next to him. 

" Harry-Harry…"she said looking closer at him. 

"What-" he said through his tears as he looked up at her, his eyes were drenched, and had a glossy effect upon them that made them glisten. 

" You okay?" Hermione said softly as she crept closer to him

" No….Voldemort killed Cho…" Harry said darkly looking a bit sickly towards Hermione. 

" Harry-"

" You DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?!" Harry got up as he placed both hands upon her neck and shook her

" Harry-I-" squeaked Hermione barely breathing

" YOU'RE A DEATH EATER YOU – YOU-…"

"Harry…" Hermione squeaked as she gripped his wrists, trying to detach his hands from her throat. 

" YOU!…" Harry said his eyes tearing even more… "I despise you…." With that he let go of Hermione's throat as she fell to the ground. Her neck was red and she was coughing violently. 

" You deserve that…" Harry snickered at Hermione " And this too-" with that Harry kicked Hermione in the stomach at full force. Hermione let out a piercing scream as she looked down to see blood gushing from her side, for it felt as if Harry stabbed her with a knife, however it was just a kick from his trousers….

" Harry! I didn't do it! Harry-Harry it's me! Hermione! Harry I love you! Please spare me…spare me…" Hermione cried aloud drowning herself in her own tears. Harry just looked down upon her as her dark blue dress turned a brown color from the blood. 

" I will never forget what you did to me Hermione…."

" Harry I didn't do it…." Hermione whimpered as she clenched her wounded side. " I would never do anything to hurt you…. please Harry…please…" Harry then walked away until he was just a speck in the distance leaving Hermione wounded and literally breathless. 

"Harry----" Hermione stretched her arm outward trying to snatch Harry from a distance. Suddenly a knife appeared in her outstretched hand as her fist clenched the handle very tight. Hermione had the feeling of despair within her as if something was missing, that this missing piece was making her life a living hell…something needed to change, she suddenly thought of Draco and Ron, thinking about all the trouble she had caused upon them, having them drag her around the city, taking her out of the bar-drunk, and putting Draco through her stupid complaints and emotional break downs… Hermione clenched the handle of the blade tighter till her knuckles turned white. _I can't take this life….how come I have grieved over Harry for so long? How come he has left me like this?_ As she looked down upon the gash at her side. Once again she looked at the knife clenched within her hand She drew it close to her heart as the sharp point punctured her skin.  _No, not this _far she assured herself. _ I must not do this,,,, _ but she couldn't resist, what role did she have within the muggle world anyway? Why had love betrayed her? Things started to flash through her mind as she felt a cold bolt upon the soles of her feet, as if they had touched two large ice cubes.  Looking up she saw the sky turned a dark blue as candles appeared, floating in midair…. there she was witnessing the day of the graduation as she saw a young Ron, Harry and herself bickering out in the rain, suddenly the setting changed and she appeared a year after their graduation at Hogwarts where she was studying business at Colombia University there in New York. The settings kept flashing forward to events that happened since the argument at their graduating year at Hogwarts…. memories of getting her PhD at Colombia to her days at the New York stock exchange, to her last muggle boy friend-Leo. Leo…they met during her last graduating year at Colombia, an Australian lad, who so much reminded her of Harry. Matter of fact he reminded her of him so much that Hermione once and awhile called him Harry and kept brining up things from Hogwarts (which had very much puzzled him half of the time). There was many flashes of her and Leo, on dates, at the movies, at Wall Street, at times square, and last- their breakup…They were outside of Leo's apartment, it was raining very heavily and Leo was looking quite upset about something.

" Hermione…" Leo said 

" What Leo?" she asked 

" It seems…that there is something bothering me that I would like to ask you about if you don't mind." 

" Go on…" Hermione said not knowing what was coming.

" This man Harry…" Leo said, " Who is this guy?" Hermione looked back at him a little shocked.

" Hermione-I just want to say that I think you are – are- seeing someone else other than me…" there was a long pause between them…long enough to hear the rain drip down their backs and upon their hair, which was already drenched with rain. 

" Leo…no-Leo…" Hermione said " You don't understand…it isn't what it seems, really…please Leo- give me another go at this relationship mate…please,"

" Hermione-I think I very well understand what it seems like…" as he turned and walked towards the door of the apartment building with his keys out.

" Leo…" Hermione said gripping his arm "please."

" Hermione…" Leo said his eyes glossy, "I love you…and this is why I am letting go, I want the best for you- so if it means for you to be with this chum, then-then let it be…" with that he pried off Hermione's firm grip trotted up the steps and went into the apartment building.  

Hermione watched from a distance as she watched herself walk away from the front of Leo's apartment in dismay.  

With that the setting was empty, just the front of Leo's apartment building and the heavy rain pouring down.  Suddenly the rain became heavier and heavier as Hermione flashed to another memory. … There she saw herself back at home drenched, devastated of the breakup with Leo. With that the memories of Harry just popped into her mind instead. There the drenched as well as devastated Hermione stood in the kitchen with a knife pressed against her wrist as she cried. She was desperate for love but how desperate? Or was she desperate for Harry? "BAM!" Suddenly the memory faded away as a heavy fog appeared clear in Hermione's sight and as the fog drew apart it came clear that she was once again at the bus stop where Harry was crying in the beginning of this crazy scenario…_it must be all a dream it has to be…_ she thought to herself.  However, it surely didn't feel like it, she felt a piercing pain where Harry has supposedly stabbed her by a very hard kick. She looked down at her side and once again saw the deep cut as well as the knife clenched in her hand. She drew the knife near her heart, feeling tension within her, _I should have done this a long time ago, when there was no one to care about me, when no one loved me…Nobody loves me ….at least no one will love me anymore…. which means they cant break my heart either….I'll just have to break my heart myself…Love has betrayed me, love probably despises me as much as-as Harry and Leo, and Draco!_ With that she pulled the knife back and then took several clean swipes and stabs where her heart was until she felt numb.  She didn't know why she was doing this to herself, for some reason she felt content, and happy. Until she fainted as he head dropped to the concrete, however it felt cool…it felt good. 

"AHHHH!!!"

Hermione awoke with a piercing scream as if someone had stabbed her in the heart five times and left the blade there. Stunned by the dream as well as by the powerful pain in her chest, she looked around and realized she was in her kitchen. However the white tiles were covered in red lush blood, however the blood was none other than hers. She let out a gasp as she clenched herself against the dishwasher…but as she clenched herself she felt blood upon herself and as she dug her fingers into her skin she felt the meat of herself. She looked down, and there was the deep gash where she had stabbed herself in the dream, _no…this can't be…no, no, no…_ Hermione rushed to the bathroom as drops of blood trailed behind her. She looked in the mirror, and it was true…there she was, a stab upon her chest, and they're where Harry had kicked her in the dream a large bruise. Hermione let out a scream…_this must be a nightmare _she thought. However the pain from the stabs were very real. Hermione scrambled for the telephone and dialed Draco's phone number praying he would pick up she started to feel lethargic, she had already lost a numerous amount of blood, and she couldn't afford to lose anymore. Finally Draco picked up.

"Ello?" he said sleepily

"Draco…" Hermione said very weak

" Hermione? You okay?" Draco said perking up a bit

" No…no-I-I need you to come over and maybe-maybe now…I'm kind of in bad shape…you see I - urgh-" Hermione suddenly fell silent.

" Hermione! What's going on over there are you hurt?"

Hermione didn't respond

"HERMIONE!?"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed into the phone, "Holy cap Ron we have to go…I think Hermione's either drunk, or hurt or she's got robbers…" Draco yelled out towards Ron's bedroom, 

" Hermione…I'll be there pronto…" Draco said and hung up the phone

*         *          *       *          *         *          *       *     *         *          *       *

When Draco and Ron got there Hermione was laid out on the kitchen floor, surrounded by her blood.

" Thank god you got the key to 'er crib eh?" Ron joked

" Ron shut up,- By golly…" Draco whispered as he went down to Hermione's side.

"_Draco…"_ Hermione wheezed, barley enough energy to look up. Draco had a look of horror upon his face.

"Ron! Ron! Call an ambulance…Tell them she's in critical condition and needs help immediately," Draco ordered

" I can definitely see that…. Hope she'll be alright" Ron said as he dialed.

"No…Draco no…please…" Hermione said " I have no reasoning for this…"

" What do you mean?" Draco said

" I did this to myself…."

" What?"

" Ron- stop dialing….now…" Hermione said to Ron…and Ron, puzzled stopped dialing.

" Now tell me…why should I not take you to the hospital…"

" Draco…these aren't that deep-before you take me there please clean me up then… then they won't look that bad…please" Now, Draco puzzled took her to the bathroom and helped her clean the gashes while Ron tried his best to mop up the kitchen. While making side comments like " This looks like a crime scene! Where's the body bag?"

            When Hermione and Draco came back from the bathroom, Ron had the kitchen clean, however Hermione was unsure about going to the hospital. 

            " You know Draco, I do look like I was in a crime scene…please…don't make me go…How much do you want to bet that they'll ask me how in the world I got into this kind of condition at 1:00 in the morning?"

            " She's right mate" Ron said " Well Hermione I do suppose you could put together a potion or something…however I don't have my owl with me anymore to get the supplies…"

            " True," Draco said " But I still think Hermione needs medical care not only that but stitches…I mean look at yourself," 

            " Draco- I _do not _want my picture in the headlines tomorrow…lady comes to a hospital with numerous gashes and says she did it in her sleep!" 

            " See what she's saying mate? She's surely got a message there, or at least a very good point."

            " Then how are we going to heal you Hermione? Tell me…" Draco said a bit annoyed as he crossed his arms impatiently. 

            " Draco…." Hermione said, " Come with me…" Hermione then grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him towards her bedroom; they went into her bedroom and went to the very corner of it. Hermione then went close to the corner feeling around for something, she finally pushed in a loose section of the wall. 

            _Screeeech…._

A little section of the wall slid over and revealed another room, which revealed shelves, and bookcases filled with textbooks, potions, and in the very corner was a Barn Owl in a cage, feasting on half of a mouse.

            " I-I had this extra room when I bought the apartment-it was actually a walk-in closet…. And then-I- placed all this stuff in here…its most of my belongings from Hogwarts, however-the owl was a gift from my parents, after all I started wanting one after Crookshanks died…."

            "Hermione…how is this going to help me heal you?" Draco said 

            " There are plenty of potions in these shelves and drawers…and if we need any- I can send Comet." She said as she pointed to the Barn Owl.

                        *      *          *         *         *           *      *          *      *          

            Draco was able to create a potion to instantly close up the wounds with Hermione's knowledge still fresh from potion class. It was around 6:00 in the morning and Hermione was lying on the couch with Draco, rubbing the potion upon her wounds, as Ron took a seat on the opposite couch just watching.

            " You know, I can't believe you still remember the ingredients to the potions mate…" Ron said 

            " Well, we needed to know them for our O.W.L.S that year you know…" Hermione said

            " I'm glad you remembered them," Draco said rubbing the potion on Hermione's last gash, as it closed up instantly.  " That's the last one," Draco said. 

            " Look mates, from my wrist watch, I got to go back home so I can wash up and go to work. After all I decided to go back to work earlier this week." Ron said as he smiled at them. " You to love birds take care of each other…" He joked, as he took his jacket walked towards the door. Draco just darted a look at him as if to say 'lay off' but smiled back anyway, after all, he new he was joking.

            " Thanks," Hermione said as she looked up into Draco's eyes

            "Hermione…" he said softly as he motioned her to lift her shirt up a bit to wrap a bandage around her chest area. 

            "Oh…" Hermione replied. She then slowly lifted her shirt up trying not to expose anything, and quickly, Draco wrapped the strip of cloth around the section where a numerous amount of gashes had been. 

            " Thanks…for everything…and for understanding" Hermione said to Draco once again.

            " Don't worry, it was nothing…" he smiled " But tell me something Hermione, what happened?" Hermione paused for a minute, propped herself up into a comfortable position, and then spoke;       

            " It was in a dream…for some reason…I-I was sleep walking and- I mean I could feel everything in the dream, I mean I was in a certain setting, but I could feel my surroundings, like I felt the coldness of the tiles once I walked to the kitchen-…I mean I didn't know that in the dream but-you know what I mean…." Hermione paused and then took another long breath

"In the dream…I stabbed myself-and I felt that too…so I think I must've did this to myself…I can't believe this…" 

" Why did you stab yourself…"

" I don't know Draco…" Hermione said shaking her head as if stumped. 

"Hermione…do you think the dark lord is controlling you like he did with Harry?" Draco seriously stated

"What?" 

" Remember…in the fifth year?"

" How the hell do you know that?"

"Ron told me…"

"Hermione…just tell me the whole dream…" Draco whispered

"I-I can't…"

"Why-"

"It's personal Draco…"

" Please Hermione…I want to know why you did this to yourself…is there something I should know about?" Draco said softly. Hermione looked into his honest blue eyes, they were glossy and filled with hope and love, Hermione sighed…for she knew Draco really cared-and she couldn't put down someone who cared…someone who offered his love…for she longed for love from someone such as this…for wasn't that the reason she had stabbed herself? 


	14. Love moves in

                        It took awhile for Hermione to tell Draco her dream without hesitating. But after a period of time, midway through the dream, she felt more comfortable, for she truly understood that Draco had feelings for her and really cared about her. When she was finally finished, she had a tired look upon her face. As for Draco he was left with a surprised look upon his face on what he heard. They where cuddled on the rug, with their backs against the couch, allowing the potion to slowly soak in. The apartment was still dark, for it was still dawn, so there was an eerie blue kind of light throughout the apartment.

            " So, you never felt love?" Draco said as he brushed his hand upon her cheek 

            " Draco-I didn't mean that…. it's just, what-what happened in the dream…the memories that intrigued me to do it," Hermione stammered

            " I know…" Draco said, as he brought her a bit closer to him. 

            " But Draco…" Hermione softly said as she stared into Draco's eyes…there was a pause and then she spoke bringing her face closer to his; " I finally feel it…because of you," 

            " Really now…" Draco said a bit sarcastically as a grin spread across his face

            " Oh shut up…" Hermione smiled back as she placed a kiss upon his moist lips, and then slowly drew back, she stopped to stare in his blue eyes but within less than a second Draco went forward and kissed her on the lips without warning the next thing she new was that they were madly kissing another, laying upon the rug. For once in her life she felt that she had gained something to replace her pain with something more-something like love. The pain went away from her chest, however the potion couldn't react that quickly…for the feel of exhilaration through her body numbed the pain, blurred her memories, for she finally felt love, she finally felt care she finally found someone she could care about- someone she knew loved her and someone that she could love.

            *    *   *   *   *   *    *    *   *   *   *  *    *   *   *   *   *    *   *   *   *   *    *   *   

            Draco awoke that same morning when the sun was high within the sky, Hermione was cuddled in Draco's arms upon the floor, as Draco looked at her and stroked her cheek. Trying not to wake her he trotted to her bedroom and heading for the room in the corner that held the owl and numerous textbooks upon the shelves. He tidied it up as well as fed the Barn Owl who had thrown the bones of the mouse upon the floor.

            " You're quite an elegant creature," he said stroking it behind the head as it slowly closed its eyes in relaxation, softly nipping Draco's hand in gratitude.

            " I got to leave now…take care my feathery friend," he smiled and slid the piece of wall over the passageway. He then turned around and looked around Hermione's bedroom, there were droplets of blood upon the floor…_I should clean that…_ he thought and went to the pantry to fetch some bleach and Clorox. Draco thoroughly rubbed out the blood droplets, for it wasn't very heavy blood drops. While he was rubbing out the last bloodstain next to Hermione's desk he saw a crumpled piece of stationary paper crumpled up next to the waste paper basket. He flattened it out upon the floor and realized that it was the invitation Hermione received to go to Harry and Cho's wedding. 

            " Hey-" Hermione said sitting down next to Draco placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. "oh…that," she said practically scowling at the invitation. 

            "Hermione…" Draco said as he placed his arm around her shoulder " I think you should go to the wedding." 

            " What?!?" Hermione cried " You're kidding right?"

            " No…" Draco shook his head "It's out of respect Hermione, besides, it will make you look bad if you don't show up."

            Hermione bit her lip " I suppose…after all Cho isn't the nit-picky one here…" she chuckled and nuzzled her nose upon his cheek.  

            " But Hermione…your dream. Do you think Cho is really dead? Do you think like that-er- Vol-Voldemort might've possessed her and killed her?" 

            " To get back at Harry? I suppose, after all Voldemort never go married or ever loved anyone, I suppose that's what Voldemort has been jealous of over the years…the way people treat Harry, and all the people that care about him…" Hermione explained

            " Well thought out, but still-do you think that's what happened?" Draco questioned

            " I hope not," Hermione sighed " Cause I surely don't want Harry blaming it on me…Besides- the dream was-was just leading to-my past…I probably had a lot to drink at your house or something…"

            " Hermione-I really don't want you to get any of these crazy dreams anymore…" Draco said sternly as he stared into her eyes. 

            "Draco-I'm fine…" Hermione assured him " I can take care of myself…and if it happens again I know who to call if I need help." 

            " But I want to be there…if it is servere…."

            "  I'll be fine Draco-look, you  came at the nick of time…"

" But I don't want to be here on the nick of time Hermione…._ I thought I almost lost  you today…_" he said a bit more forcefully this time

            " Draco-"

            " Hermione…I think I should stay awhile…I really don't want to lose you, I really want you to be safe, in your own house…as well as in your own dreams." He said with a bit of a smile.

            " It won't be much trouble now…?" Hermione asked, a bit excited-but not wanting Draco to go out of his way. 

            " It'll be my pleasure…It's for your safety…" Draco said " and you being okay is all that matters at this point." 

            " What about Ron…" Hermione asked as she slowly got up, placing the crumpled invitation upon her nightstand. 

            " I bet he'll be happy to get rid of me…." Draco chuckled " After all- now he gets the whole apartment to himself, so he can bring home a girl or something-without _me _in the way."

            " Ron had a girlfriend?" Hermione asked a bit surprised, for she never saw Ron with a crush on anyone ever in her entire life.

            " No…" Draco said shaking his head " Poor ol' chum…it seems he was never able to find a lass quite his type…such a shame eh?"

            " Quite frankly-yes, it is…for he's such a nice fellow." Hermione sighed " By the way Draco-do you think he'll be able to pay for the rent all by himself?" 

            " Yes-yes definitely…I hear he's invested in very good stocks this month, besides, if he needs some money to pay…then I'll just lend it to him."

            " Thanks a bunch Draco…" Hermione said placing a kiss upon his lips, however-her lips seemed to stay there, and as if wanting more than just a kiss (for she felt so ecstatic to be in love again).

            " Well, I cleaned up the blood droplets on your er-floor…it looks squeaky clean now."  Draco said after he took his lips away from Hermione's. " And Ron cleaned the kitchen up…so it doesn't look like a crime scene anymore!" He laughed as he took the bleach and Clorox, and put it back into the pantry.

            "Now then," Hermione said, I think I'll get dressed-wash up and remove these bandages-I think they've healed quite well." 

            " Yes-that's quite an idea, you seem to be back to yourself anyway…While you're doing that I'll er-make breakfast?" Draco asked 

            " Sure…" Hermione called from the bathroom. 

**Authors Note**: Sorry…it ends here cuz I couldn't think of anything to add ^_^****


	15. Dracos past

            It was the day Draco moved in, and they were unpacking his belongings. Stacks of cardboard boxes littered Hermione's living room, filled with Draco's stuff. While throwing out another empty box, she came upon a photo album that was underneath a bunch of Draco's socks and accounting books, and old newspaper clippings with stocks printed upon them. She picked it up blowing off the dust that was upon the surface. The dust flew off as if it was snow. She lowered it into her lap, running her fingers around the letters " My Family Album" that was imprinted on the cover, in a gold print. Flipping through the pages she saw that most of the pictures were black and white, some looked as if they were from Draco's father's time. She bumped into wedding pictures, reunions, and birthday pictures, as well as family vacations, school pictures and others. Hermione smiled coming across a picture of Draco as a small child-cuddling a teddy bear. Draco had the same rugged features-the crystal blue eyes, and the shabby dirty blond hair. He looked cuter than ever- with the childish smile upon his face within the picture. However the picture was black and white- with some yellowing upon the rim of the picture. Turing to the next page a piece of folded stationary fell out of the two pages. She carefully picked it up seeing that it was very delicate-since the parchment was quite crumbled upon the edges and the ink was wearing away. She looked closer at the letter and saw that it was a letter from Lucius (ack…forgot how to spell his name) Malfoy-Dracos father…. For the handwriting was very elegant, yet quite scratchy and sort of hard to read. Stunned, she heard footsteps from the opposite direction- it was Draco….

            " What do you have there?" he asked a bit cheerfully handing her a cup of tea.

            " Oh-uh…" Hermione said, fumbling for the correct assortment of words. However instead she just stared at the tea, as it gave off an eerie steam from its surface that illuminated the living room with the smell of chamomile.

            "uh…" Draco said staring down at the photo album lying in Hermione's lap. 

            "Sorry….I found this however…" she quickly said handing him the piece of parchment. Draco taking it with a puzzled look upon his face looked at the piece of parchment and then nodded his head in comprehension.

            " Er-this was what my dad had written me in order to tell me that he had gone bankrupt…when the day had come for when the ministry had come to their senses in that he was a death eater…." Draco explained as the cup of tea was shaking in his hands- as if the letter had aroused bits of a nightmare back within his memory. 

            " Oh…?" Hermione said trying to seem interested-even though Ron had told her about the whole bankruptcy thing.

            " Yeah, I think I have some things to catch up on…." Draco stammered as he scratched his forehead and let out a sigh.

            " Here…take a seat" Hermione said picking up the pile of socks and placed them in the laundry basket, and the newspaper clippings and threw them in the garbage can; which allowed a clean spot on the rug to form( in order for Draco to sit). Draco then sat down on the rug next to Hermione, glanced at her and then at the photo album, not knowing where to start-and holding the tea, which was now cold.

            " uh…why don't I help  you out there at take that cup of tea for you," she said

            " Its for you-the tea" he replied as he looked up at the ceiling 

            " So-er, tell me Draco-what happened since we met, as in your life…I need to know…"  Hermione said brushing her cheek against his trying to set a comfortable setting.

            "Okay-well after hogwarts, I went home-after the ceremony…and when I came through the door-uh, my father was upon the couch rubbing his forehead. I asked him what was wrong but instead he just kept quiet. I drew near to him wondering if he needed anything-like a sandwich or a serving of tea or maybe several biscuits, usually that's what we ate whenever we needed to talk about something. When I went closer to him- that's when he stormed out of the house- and that's when I never saw him again….

I had never heard from him until the next day, when I had gotten a letter in the mail box, it was sealed with the Ministry of Magic Emblem upon the back, and I opened it quickly- thinking it might inform me about my fathers whereabouts. However, to my surprise-it was from him, it stated that he had gotten kicked out of the Ministry, which meant that we wouldn't be able to support ourselves, my mother had left that instant, she didn't like the fact of being unstable. I just stood there in the living room, staring at the goodbye at the bottom of the letter were my fathers signature followed. A tear had ran down my check regretting the fact that I didn't even say goodbye. I went up to my room, more like stormed up to my room…I took out my broomstick, and my trunk. Carefully, I packed several outfits, and soap as well as the money I had saved up over the years. I also took my wand of course and stuffed the letter in my cloak pocket, however there was a lump in the envelope-I quickly jerked for it and pulled out some money that my father decided to give me. It was at least ten thousand dollars in American money, since the currency in London was a bit higher at the time, and several galleons scattered at the bottom of the envelope. I placed the galleons in my back pocket, and the rest of the money next to the letter in my cloak. I looked around at my home-the one I grew up in for the last time and walked near the mantle, I stared at the pictures, arranged in an unorganized fashion; there I saw pictures of my mother and father as well as myself- when we were a content family, but however quite boastful. My mother had this look in her eye in several of the pictures, as if she was taking a chance with my fathers habits-his thinking-and his relations with the Dark Lord…. even though I don't think she knew that at the time…." Draco stopped took a sip at Hermione's tea, and proceeded. 

            " With that, I decided to go to my first instinct-go back to Hogwarts, however, I didn't want the professors knowing about my personal life…since I was still stuck in my ways then I suppose my ego was a tad to high…" Draco said with a slight chuckle within his voice. 

            " Anyway…instead I went to Gringotts, and withdrew all the money I could find that was under my fathers name, for he left the key with me, and had informed me several times whenever there might be an emergency-I should withdraw the money…and this was definitely an emergency…After that, I went strait to the train station, and decided to proceed into the muggle world, maybe go to their schools called universities and get the thing called a college degree. So, I did just that…majored into business as well as accounting, and then went into the New York Stock Exchange…That's where I met ol' Ron, his Pa, wanting him to go into the muggle world-so he could go back to Hogwarts and teach muggle studies to the students….However Ron didn't feel like going back, so he decided to stay in New York, and so did I…I hit big on a stock that I had bought one day, so I had enough money to rent an apartment that was quite good quality-however Ron wasn't doing too well when I saw him, so I decided to let him share my place…Besides, I needed company-I tried getting a dog, but it was too much work, and I tried to er- improve my er-"love life" but uh, things didn't work out as I planned…Until I met you at the reunion…and here we are…." Draco smiled

            " here we are…." Hermione repeated and placed a kiss upon his cheek.


	16. el kizz

**Authors note: *ahem* this is the corniest stupidest chapter yet…however I was bored so I just wrote it anyway…**

The rest of the day went quite slow, for Hermione didn't know that Draco owned so much stuff! There were lots of newspaper clippings, as well as a collection of coins, to bags of quills and parchment. 

            "I didn't know you err- owned so much---junk" Hermione said awkwardly

            "Neither did I" he replied.

They proceeded in throwing out most of his collections of muggle objects as well as his old assignments from school and newspaper clippings, until the whole living room floor was left with empty shipping boxes. 

            "Well, that was fast" Hermione sighed brushing her hands upon her pants. 

            "Indeed…" Draco replied as he was unpacking his clothes into the spare closet. "Once I am done arranging my forms of attire in this awfully small closet-we can go get a bite to eat I presume…"

            "Definitely…I'm starved." Hermione said as she picked up the rest of the boxes and brought them down to the garbage. When she returned, Draco was all set and ready to leave; he was properly dressed in a black polo top with khakis. 

            "You look like a cute prep…" Hermione laughed as she nuzzled her nose upon his cheek.

            "Oh really….?" Draco said in a very calm voice and placed a kiss upon her lips and held it there for several seconds. 

            "Well I think it is quite nice you know…Don't get me wrong." She stammered, a bit overwhelmed from such a sudden approach. However for some reason she placed her lips upon his and in return gave him as kiss as well. She didn't know what was doing neither new why she was…however it just seemed right… Draco pushed her against the door, closing it shut as he cupped her face in his hands as she ran her fingers through his hair, the scent of passion filled through Hermione's head, all she could think about was him and only him…for all eternity…she couldn't stop.  Could this be her true love?

**Authors note:Derf,,,duh**


	17. whom is barging in on love

**Authors note: *ahem* the last chapter was quite a drag so I suppose that this one will be much more enjoyable**

**However, the ending is quite funny…you'll  see**

            Hermione awoke that evening with Draco by her side upon the floor of the living room, she looked around and saw her coat upon the coffee table scattering some magazines to the floor, a toppled chair and some spilled tea…there was several candles lit which were now almost out of wax to burn… she laid flat upon her back looking up at the ceiling, feeling the rug brush upon her bare back., there was a throw pillow cushioning her head, with tassels upon the ends and embroidered sequins on the rims…she treaded her fingers upon the pattern it made around the pillow, as the red sequins sparkled as their reflection danced upon Dracos face, whom was asleep with a slight smile upon his face as if he was dreaming of something delightful. 

Rubbing his eyes he let out a yawn as well as a small grunt ( when one usually stretches) and opened his eyes slowly, as his smile began to grow upon his face. 

            "hello there…" he said drawing near her to place a kiss upon her lips.

            " hey," Hermione replied running her fingers through his matted hair.       

            " you think we had enough fun for the day?" he said sarcastically.

            " not a bit," Hermione laughed as she strung her head back letting her hair flip out upon the throw pillow.

            " I like this change…" Draco said staring at Hermione with his dark blue crystal eyes

            " So do i…." Hermione yawned " I like this more than I thought I would….You've changed so much-"

            " I think it was for the better…" he continued.

            Hermione just smiled.

There was an eerie glow from the candles, a kind of golden rich glow, a glow that danced upon the walls and ceiling , a glow that spread from his face to hers….a glow that expressed a new beginning, a new horizon…for two souls to start anew.

But there was silence for awhile throughout the room, the silence that kept the two bare bodies lost in a trance- lost in a trance of being so totally obsessed…with each other.

Hermione pulled the sheet upon her side that was at the far end of the living room, leaving her bare feet poking out at the bottom. She stared at Draco as billions of words went through her mind…_say it say you adore him, say you admire his ways----say—say you love him….for eternity….until the day your soul is lifted up to the heavens-say it-say--- Suddenly_ there was a creaking at the door-both of them jumped dragging there eyes at the door-Hermione quickly draped the blanket around her and Draco placed his robe on.

They both ran to the door before it would swing open but-

            "Holy crap!!!! What in the lords name are you chums doing???!!!"

            " F**k!RON!" Hermione and Draco screamed, as their faces went pale


	18. Blimey!

**Authors Note: ** I'm sorry for letting you guys hanging for such a long time, (I need to collaborate my thoughts in order to meet up to expectations of others!) I hope you enjoy this utterly short story/chapter…its more of a comedy…After all we need to laugh once and awhile, and life is a comedy _sometimes_- well it depends…whatever -_-;

            " What in the world are you two blokes doing?" Ron squealed, his eyes in complete shock and horror. 

            " First of all how in the lords name did you get the key to my apartment?" Hermione snapped as she wrapped the blanket around herself a bit tighter.

            " I was coming here to return it actually-Draco left it on the coffee table this morning." Ron defended himself

            " Well there is something called a bloody doorbell you malicious weasel." Draco said as he was rubbing his forehead in frustration.

            " First of all I didn't think I would be walking in upon anything! Like- like this…." Ron said a bit disgusted.

            " Ron, I think we are allowed to do whatever we want, after all I live here" Hermione sighed as she motioned Ron to come in, and she shut the door.  Ron looked at her with his head cocked to the side, and then mumbled to himself. 

            " What's that you say?" Draco said loudly

            " Nothing…" Ron replied as his eyes darted this way and that.

            " Spit it out Ron…" Draco ordered as he tugged at a wrinkled spot on his boxers.

            " Argh- uh- this reminds me of the time when I walked in on me mum and me da…" Ron said very choppy as he looked up at the ceiling.

            " Oh lord!" Hermione said slapping her hand upon her forehead " That is just utterly gross! How old were you?"

            " Uh- around twelve or so…?" Ron said, a bit uneasy.

Hermione and Draco just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 

            " Hermione can you put some clothes on or something? You're wearing a blanket for Pete's sake…" Ron complained as he plopped himself upon the couch. " I mean I already had to live with Draco walking through the house with just his boxers on for- for several unbearable years." 

            " What's wrong with my boxers?" Draco asked sarcastically. 

            " Nothing love," Hermione said and placed a kiss upon his cheek " I'm going to get _dressed_ now. Since _some _people don't like my natural figure…" she continued staring at Ron. 

            " I didn't criticize you!" Ron wailed " Ugh… I think I'm going to be emotionally scarred for life." He mumbled under his breath, burying his head into a pillow. " Don't tell me you did it here…" he said to Draco, pointing at the living room rug. In return Draco just smirked.

            " Augh! Blimey Draco! I'm out of here…. take your bloody keys, I'm contaminated…" Ron hollered, walked to the door and left.


	19. Meanwhile

**Authors Note: This particular chapter is looking at what is going on between Harry and Cho…you know, jumping from one story to another, like a soap opera. So every time you see this at the top of the page *meanwhile* or one of my notes, then you'll know. So you won't get confused! Anyway…Enjoy! Note; there might be some corny random moments in this chapter-because I felt a bit random when I wrote this chapter. **

            " Harry love, how do you like this flower arrangement?" Cho said, pointing to the arrangement in the store window. 

            " I think it's wonderful," Harry sighed. 

It was a brisk afternoon in London that day, as Harry and Cho were walking along an outlet of stores… planning out their wedding day. However it seemed as if Harry had other things on his mind besides flower arrangements, pretty silverware, and tablecloths that just had to have embroidered flowers upon them (for Cho's sake).

            "Honey" Cho said as she interlocked her arm in his, as she flipped her hair back. " The wedding is in at least one month, and we still haven't gotten the table arrangements done yet…Is there something troubling you? Either you're procrastinating, or you're trying to kill me slowly…." She laughed.

            " No darling, that's not it…" Harry said, "I'm just-just hung up on your parents…"

            " Oh them? Those blokes have no clue what their talking about…Vol-well you know who I'm talking about…he's not after you, and even if he was…I will always be here for you, you're my love."

            " Are you sure?" Harry questioned, " I really don't want a fire to be burning between you and your parents…of all people."

            Cho looked at Harry for a moment, as her dark brown, sparkling eyes looked deep into his mind, as if she was trying to pull out his soul…. when she was just collaborating her words and-

            " Darling…I can not say this enough…but I love you, and no one can prevent me from thinking other wise…"

            " But Cho-"

            "Nonsense…" she said as she placed her finger upon his lips, as if trying to shush him. In turn, Harry just looked back at her, with a blank stare…with confusion and uneasiness. Was he still thinking about Hermione? About the fight they had at the reunion? Was it right for him to leave her there in the courtyard crying, and alone, when she was just trying to bring the friendship back together? Why was he so stubborn? She was the only hope left…since Ron was being sheltered by Draco…Draco, the little demon, probably a death eater just like his father…or even worse, luring away all of his friends-one by one. Only if Draco were out of the picture things would be back to normal-and better. He would have Cho by his side, with a wonderful wedding with his two best friends in the whole wide world. He would have Ron as his best man, and maybe Hermione would be one of Cho's bridesmaids. Ron would laugh his corny laugh, and Hermione would look stunning as usual…. But his time it would be Sirius as his best man, in ghost form however…and Cho would have several of her giggly friends by her side.

            " Harry," Cho said as she pulled him to the side. "I need to tell you something…"

Harry looked at Cho as he waited for her to go on.

            "Um…Harry…I know you have had uh, a little bit of an argument between your friends, which I understand has a whole purpose behind it but-but I invited them to the wedding…I sent them invitations several weeks ago, just after the Hogwarts reunion."

            "What?" Harry said astonished "_Cho-_" 

            " No Harry listen to me…" Cho sternly replied, " I want you to patch things up with Ron and Hermione, I mean it…you've been depressed lately, you don't even –even smile or anything whatsoever. You aren't even enthusiastic about this wedding!" Cho said as she threw her hands in the air, and then thumping them back down at her sides. She looked at Harry once more for an answer, or even words of comfort, but there was nothing. 

            " Harry-I-I- just want the best for you-I know probably in you're heart you are excited about this wedding…but I'm missing the person you used to be." Cho said wiping several small tears from her welling eyes. 

            " Cho-" Harry said but paused…He looked at his fiancé, who was grieving because he didn't have happiness. For Cho had so much love to offer, so instead of protesting he said;

            " Fine-I'll do my best…" 

            "Oh honey, please- it won't be that bad…believe me-it'll be like starting anew." Cho said placing a deep kiss on his cheek. 

            " Cho?" Harry said a bit randomly 

            "Yes dear?" Cho replied with her eyes wide, as if she was ready to go shop for some silver ware. 

            "Can't we just get a wedding planner person?" He said, "Meet up with them, set limits to what we want, as well as a budget, and everything will be more convenient…so we can spend our time on the more important things, like the rings, and you're dress, and our honeymoon…" 

            " I think that's a good idea…" Cho said as she drew her face close to his, nuzzling her nose into his cheek. " Besides-I think I'll go with your way since it was already a bother to patch things up with your friends."

            They continued walking along the strip of stores, peeking into each window. They stopped for coffee, talked a bit and held hands as if they were a new arranged couple. Harry looked into the sky, as if he was seeking for an answer….For the biggest day of his life was coming up in several weeks and he still had second thoughts about Cho, and their marriage. What about her parents? What about the whole wedding itself? Would he break out and start yelling at Ron and Hermione if they weren't able to patch things up in the right way? What if bloody Draco would come with them, inviting himself…? What if things didn't go right later on in the marriage because of his depression…his depression of lack of friends…the depression which was all caused from memories lost.

            ****


	20. Eternity

             "Where'd Ron go?" Hermione said coming out of her room

            " No clue," Said Draco smirking

            " Well it's just me and you honey," she said placing her arms around his neck, and pulling him backward.

            "No-no…" Draco said, "You got enough of me…"

            " Huh…. I want more." Hermione said pulling his face towards his and placing kisses upon his moist lips. Sure enough Draco kissed back, as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. 

            "Draco-" Hermione said pulling him back, as she was gasping for air. Draco just looked at her with his deep blue eyes. 

            " I have to say something to you I have been wanting to say for awhile…"

Draco looked into her eyes, as silence filled the air, however there was more than just silence, as well as the light from the break of day…there was-there was love.

            " I want to for eternity Draco…" Hermione exhaled, however not looking at him. 

            " Say it again…" Draco whispered into her ear

            " I want you for eternity…forever and ever…." Hermione smiled. " You treat me with respect, and love, although our relationship started out with a brutal argument when I saw you smoking a cigarette out in the courtyard…. I saw someone who was lacking something, and someone who was a mysterious person who had secrets. But now that I know you…I can tell that what you were lacking was someone to love you…and you're secret is that you are capable of taking people into your soul, although your image doesn't portray that…." Hermione paused and looked into Draco's eyes, still her arms wrapped around his shoulders, until Draco spoke.

             "And my love, when I saw you, I saw someone who was also lacking something…someone who was lacking love, and confidence…All because of a boy…-"

            " Screw Harry Draco…" Hermione said and drew Draco close to her. " He may have Cho, but I have you and that's all that matters."

            And then there was silence, as the two lovers drew close to one another as the sun rose upon the horizon.


	21. Priceless

"You look wonderful," Draco said to Hermione when they sat down for dinner at The Four Seasons. Hermione was dressed in a dark red dress with a black sash as well as several accessories which glistened although they were just fashion jewelry. Hermione just blushed as they took their seats and talked over the candle light and the beautiful silverware that had golden flowers painted upon them. Hermione ordered a pasta dish with parsley marinated in olive oil. Draco however stuck with a light salad, and a dish of chicken in tomato sauce. They dined and they talked, laughed and smiled. It was as if the fact that they had each other in the same room made them glisten. 

            "Hermione," Draco paused after sipping his red wine "Harry and Cho's wedding is coming up in at least two or three weeks…I think we should go shopping after supper and pick out something for you to wear."

            "Oh," Hermione said, not really wanting to talk about Harry at the moment. "Would you mind coming with me?" 

            "To the wedding? _Harry's' wedding?_ Hermione….I don't think he would want me there…-"

            "Then too bad…besides Ron I think is invited as well…"

            "Ron as well? Who sent out these invitations?"

            "Probably Cho….the oblivious doll…That's why I have to go to this drag." Hermione sighed stuffing some pasta into her mouth and slowly chewing. 

            "Fine, I'll go…" Draco said combing through his hair with his fingers.

*    *   *    *     *   *    *

Later that evening they went to go buy Hermione a dress, which looked absolutely stunning. However I shall not describe it until she attends the wedding just to give you time to picture it.

            "You'll look so beautiful it'll knock Harry's socks off," Draco said interlocking his arm in hers, as they walked by Trump Tower and Tiffany and Co.

            "Draco…" said Hermione as if she was implying something

            "What…"he stopped, paused and looked around. " Oh…you want eye candy do you?" he said pointing to Tiffany & Co. In return Hermione nodded her head furiously as she pulled him inside. Hermione took him through all three floors, from the silver to the silver ware to till the last floor which was rings. 

            "Oooh…how marvelous…" Hermione said dreamily as she looked at one of the diamond wedding rings sparkle bright. 

            "It's practically blinding its so-so…" Draco shielded his eyes

            "So expensive looking?" Hermione laughed

            " Indeed it is…blimey take a look at it…its like around a thousand dollars, in American money…and in euros it would be much more…sheesh." 

            " My my..." Hermione said " but its worth it….but I don't have a thousand dollars on me right now…"

            " That's alright," Draco said " you don't need it…you're already marvelous even without the diamond….That's why you're so priceless to me…" he continued placing his arms around her waist. Hermione just smiled. 

                                          ****


	22. Meanwhile 2

**…+Meanwhile+….**

****

 " Cho I think you should prepare yourself a list of what songs you would like to play at the reception….and Harry I think you should start thinking about what allergies your relatives might have…so we could um…see what we should place on the menu." The wedding planner named Danielle said as she took a bite of a jelly filled scone that was on her desk.

            " Oh, I have so many love songs we can play at the reception darling." Cho said to Harry as she placed her arm around him

            " That's won-wonderful…" Harry replied staring at the pictures around the room of table settings and wedding parties. 

            " Harry, Cho…did you two write up your vows yet?" Danielle said quite randomly

            " Oh.Yes-yes I did." Harry said, and Cho nodded as well

            " Very productive…I think you two are the best couple I've had as clients since a long time…" Danielle yawned as she leaned over her desk to take the vows in order to make spelling corrections.

            " What do you think of them?" Cho said, with her eyes bright

            " They are oh- so touching…" Danielle said as she motioned a tear down her cheek as if showing some sort of "fake" emotion, Harry just wanted his vow back. _ Why should a wedding planner person be reading my vow to my fiancé? It's my vow to her…and who cares if it's grammatically correct or not?_ He thought to himself. 

            " Now…I've already set the location where the reception is going to be…I've had reservations for at a country club where pictures can be taken in their garden." Danielle gave them brochures as well. 

            " This place looks exquisite…" Cho said, as she swung her hair back.

            " Yes-yes it does…" Harry peeped in agreement.

            " You just agree with everything Cho says don't you Harold?" Danielle smiled jokingly.

            " I do…why not?" Harry said raising his eyebrow

            " Oh he's such a doll…that's why I love him…" Cho said dreamily placing kisses all over his cheek, which lead to his neck.  Harry looked over at Cho and couldn't resist…so he frantically cupped her face in his hands and started madly kissing her. And there they were, sitting on the wedding planners' white couch, madly kissing as she watched behind her desk, nibbling at her scone, which was leaking jelly.

            " Uh- excuse me…" Danielle said, " Can I finish?"

Harry and Cho looked up, trying to catch their breath as Cho ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it and Harry went back to a mellow state. 

            " Yes-go on…" Cho smirked a bit.

            " Okay…now, our first dress rehearsal will be next week at the church you had selected to hold the wedding…and then we head to the country club to hold the dinner party, and go through the toasts and routine-"

            " I see," Cho, said " Thank you so much Danielle…we'll see you then?" as she was gathering her pocketbook and jacket. 

            " Uh…yes…" Danielle said a bit confused

            " Just a salon appointment…" Cho said 

            " Yeah…" Harry replied as he was walking out the door.

Harry and Cho walked down the hall and pressed the elevator button. They slowly watched the numbers of the floors light up until it finally reached their floor, and the elevator doors opened. Cho ran in dragging Harry by the arm with her. She pinned him against the wall while running her fingers through his hair and burying him with a long kiss. 

            " I can't stand this wedding rubbish…" Cho panted, " So much work…so much to discuss…I just want you to be mine, and me to be yours…"

            " I missed you…" Harry said taking a breath from kissing. " I missed us…."

            " Us like this?" Cho laughed, ripping his jacket off and placing kisses all over his neck. 

            " Like this…" Harry replied kissing her back.


	23. Disscussion over candle light

            " Did I tell you how much you mean to me?" Hermione said turning to Draco after looking at the diamond rings. Draco just smiled. 

            " Come, let's go…" Hermione said, grabbing Draco's arm as they went into the elevator. There wasn't anyone there, and Hermione looked over at Draco and he looked back. There was silence between them, as they smirked at each other, and then suddenly bound themselves together by a long kiss. 

            " Screw Harry." Hermione laughed running her fingers through Dracos blond hair.

            " I agree to that…" Draco breathed in as he cupped her face in his hands.  

            " Let me have a go at you…" Hermione panted.

            " Please do…"  Draco smirked charmingly. With that she pinned him to the wall running her fingers vigorously through his hair while madly kissing him.  Suddenly Draco held her back, as they both looked to the right of themselves and saw that the elevator doors were open as two teenagers watched in awe. 

            " Uh…terribly sorry…" Hermione said combing her fingers through her hair.

" Indeed…" Draco laughed a bit as he smudged away the lipstick marks on his cheek.

*   *   *   *  *

After leaving Tiffany's they took a stroll in Central Park and finished their servings of kisses and passion. It was as if they we're eating cake, each one better then the next, sweeter than the last, and longing more and more after the other.  They took the subway back home, and shut the lights down low as Draco and Hermione sat at the kitchen table and talked over a cup of tea as if it was tea hour in London.

            " I wonder what the wedding will be like…" Draco blabbed out.

            " It'll probably be wonderful."  Hermione smiled as the candlelight danced upon the walls. 

            " I suppose…I wonder what they are serving at the dinner…I'll probably have several servings of their fine foods. You know how much I like five star food." Draco joked.

            "  You think Harry would mind if I brought you along?" Hermione said " Oh wait…I forgot… Screw Harry!" she laughed biting into a sugar biscuit.  Draco just looked at her with a solemnly, over the rim of his teacup.

            " You want to know why I'm saying this about bloody Harry Draco? Because I'd rather have you than Potter. That's why."  With that she picked up her cup and saucer and brought them to the kitchen sink to rinse. 

            "I'm going to get some rest love." Hermione yawned as she placed a kiss upon his cheek.  " I had a mad time today…" she added. Draco just smiled and said;

            " Night love," 


	24. Meanwhile 3

**Meanwhile- The Dress Rehearsal of the Wedding O_ne Week Later_**

****

            "NO NO!" Danielle said "Cho you're grammar is totally off."

            "I think my vows are totally fine" Cho said sternly 

            "Danielle, can you leave us be from here?" Harry stammered.

            "Uh…I guess" Danielle sighed and took a seat next to the flower arrangement.

After the several runs through the whole dress rehearsal, they headed to the Country Club to practice their toasts, as well as which songs they were to play during when and what setting should be done when Cho throws the bouquet. 

They finished about hours later, around seven at night, as Harry and Cho took the bus home.

            "I think that this wedding will be perfect." Cho said leaning her head against Harry's shoulder.

            "I feel the same…" Harry said touching his lips to hers, and held them there for a long time.

They finally arrived back home in their humble apartment that overlooked the dock. 

            "I suppose you talked things over with your brides maids about the dinner reception and such…you know- the uh directions to the country club," Harry said to Cho

            "Yes-yes I did," Cho stuttered as she placed a kettle of water upon the stove. 

There was a pause as rain started to plop upon the roof, which echoed through the house.          

            "Do you know what the weather will be like during the reception? I wanted to know if it would be possible to have some part of our dinner outside." Cho said as her eyes glittered. 

            "I think it will be just swell rain or shine darling." Harry said to her, placing a kiss upon her check. Cho gleamed. 

            "Now…" Cho said hanging her arm around Harry's shoulder, what are we venturing off to for our honey moon?"

            " I was thinking of venturing to the states…" Harry mumbled

            " I think that's wonderful!" Cho squealed " We can go to New York and see the sights and the skyline-and-everything."

            " I think we have settled on a deal then." Harry said "Just hope those bloody Americans done stone us British folks like u s…" he laughed in sarcasm.

            "Oh that wont happen darling.." Cho said pouring the hot water from the kettle into a cup. "Ron lives there now I believe and trades stocks with Draco…" she continued as she placed a tea bag into the cup, and then dunked it several times. Harry stood there in disbelief; _he didn't know Ron lived there with Draco…what if he bumped into them during the honeymoon? And what if he didn't clear things up at the wedding and then later had a fight if bumped into during the honeymoon? What if Hermione was there with them?_


	25. Looking Cute Wet

**Authors Note: I'm so so so so so so sorry that I couldn't write up this chapter any faster. It's just that I have been utterly busy and caught up in a lot of things between work and other work that has to be done! Including meeting up to the expectations of my readers, which I adore and love! So here is the chapter that I kind of rushed on-I hope it isn't as bad I think it is besides the fact that I did this in three minutes and its only a love scene…-_-.**

It was a dawn of a new day as Hermione awoke as the sun from her window shined into her eyes, and danced upon all the walls of the room. She looked to the side of herself and saw that there was Draco again, looking exhausted as well as drooling a bit upon her satin pillow. She sighed, for she just took that pillow case to wash the other day after she spilled some of her wine on there, while watching her morning news in bed. Hermione looked around, and saw that in the corner of the room were her bags of clothing that she had bought for Cho and Harry's wedding as well as other small bags of bought accessories; which was next to Draco's tiny purchased item, which was a Lacoste bag with a white IZOD shirt in it.  Getting out of bed, she head to her bathroom letting her warm feet stride across the tile floor in her bathroom; which was oh so cold. Closing the door behind her she looked into the mirror as she stared at her tired self, who had bags under her eyes, and straggly bed-hair. Ignoring her critiques on her image, she turned on the water to the bathroom tub, letting it fill as she threw in her soap bar and squirted in some bubble bath formula. Taking off her clothes, piece by piece she shivered a bit before going into the bathtub. Finally she lowered her bare body in the hot water, while letting out a sigh of relaxation. It was silent, besides the slight beeping of a car, or the other sounds of the city, until the opening of the bathroom door startled Hermione. She looked up and saw Draco, rubbing his eyes as he vigorously ran his fingers through his hair, making it straggly-but attractive.

            " Hello…" Draco said, " Getting a little wet huh?"

            " Care to join me?" Hermione replied seductively lowering herself a bit more, deeper into the mound of bubbles.

            " Surely…" Draco replied drawing nearer to Hermione until he placed a long kiss upon her soft wet lips. Hermione dragged him closer to him, as he slowly fell into the bathtub, getting his boxers and t-shirt wet. He laughed a bit letting out a choppy sigh, and looked at her with a solemn look.

            " Now you've gotten me drenched" said Draco half angrily and sarcastically. Hermione just laughed and splashed water at him.

            " You're a good kisser- I cant get enough of you." And then she went under the water, and then rose again with her hair drenched and bits of bubbles upon her shoulders. 

            " Besides-" she said " You look cute wet," as she pulled him into the tub with her. 


	26. Small Flames

            " Now you've gotten me quite drenched…" Draco said handing Hermione a towel. 

            "Thanks," Hermione said taking the towel as she wrapped it around her bare body as well as patted her face dry. 

            "Darling…" Draco said "You know Harry and Cho's Wedding is this Sunday."

There was an awkward pause, as Hermione looked at her feet, which had a puddle of water around them. 

            " I can't say this to you Draco but-" she started to say

            " What?" Draco replied in a whisper

            " I don't want any feelings to arouse between Harry and I again…"

            " You mean you still fancy him" Draco said in question

            " No…no-I don't know…" Hermione leaned her head against the wall, " It brings back lost memories of-of our old friendship. You-you wouldn't understand." Hermione became a bit uncomfortable and started to charge out of the bathroom.

            " I **_want_** to understand…" Draco stammered blocking the doorway. Hermione let out a heavy sigh and tried to push him out of the way. 

            " I'm not moving Hermione…" Draco said sternly as if talking to a small child

            " Well I guess I'll have to move you-" Hermione said angrily as she tried to ram her elbow into his stomach; hoping it would make him budge. Instead Draco grabbed her by the sides a tad agitated and looked deep into her eyes.

            " Hermione- I know there is something there between you and Harry – still- I know I may be the slightest bit skeptical about you two coming in contact with each other at this wedding…all because of Cho's slight mistake-but need to know from you that we are in this together…" Draco paused as Hermione began to speak:

            "I---"

" Hermione-I---I don't want you to drift away from me…" Draco budged in.

            "Oh-oh Draco…." Hermione's eyes started to tear as she clenched him against herself. " I will never leave you for anyone else…never ever…" she continued. 

            "Then-" Draco spoke

            "Then just shut up and trust me…" Hermione laughed as she brought her lips to his and pinned him to the hallway wall. Her towel that lay around her slipped a tad, but she didn't care, for she was showing her affection to the man she loved.


	27. Just Minutes Away

**Authors Note: This is it!! Just minutes before _the_ wedding! Hope I will keep it in suspense for you…mwahaha!**

Draco and Hermione were settling down for and Americanized tea time at their local Starbucks, as Hermione was nibbling at a scone in one hand and a latte in the other; as she sat on a sofa. However Draco was drinking his mocha coffee accompanied with buttered croissant. It was that Saturday evening- the evening they would fly into London for Cho and Harry's wedding (which would be the next day). Hermione taking a break from blowing at her utterly hot latte looked at her watch,

            "Draco I believe our flight to London is going to be arriving in about an hour…I think we should err start to head home and get dressed…" She said quietly as if she didn't feel like going.

            "Then we'll go to where again?"

            "J.F.K. I believe"

            " Indeed…" Draco peeped. There was a long silence between them, Hermione still didn't know what to say to Harry, and what Harry would say about her and Draco. Just then her cell phone started to ring-it was Ron.

            " G'day---Hermione here" she replied while managing to hand Draco her latte in order for her to hold the cell phone to ear.

            " Hello Hermione…Having fun with my old roommate?" Ron laughed jokingly.

            " Lot's I suppose…" Hermione smiled

            " Um… I hear that you are invited to the wedding as well" Ron suddenly said, as Hermione said yes in agreement. " I wanted to know if I could join you folks-I'm at the airport ready to leave, I was wondering if you are here too? So-so we could meet up or something." Ron sounded like he was fumbling for his belongings or stuffing some kind of dinner into his mouth.

            " No, sorry- we're leaving for the airport in about an hour." Hermione said

            "Oh, shame…I'll meet you two there you blokes. By the way tell Draco I said hello…" Ron finished and then hung up.

            " Ron is on his way to London…I suppose we should get going." Hermione sighed. Draco placed his arm around her as they left Starbucks. For they had a long day ahead of themselves-or should I say Hermione would. 

" Cho you look utterly fantastic!!!" said one of Cho's bride's maids as she jumped up and down in delight. Cho was in the dressing room at the church in her wedding dress. It was a white crème color, with sewn in Swarovski crystals upon the top. Her hair was curled at the bottom, as a long flowing vail was placed upon her head. She beamed as she looked into the mirror, for she couldn't wait for Harry to see her. Harry however was outside on the front steps, accompanied with Sirius in ghost form _(if you read the 5th book when he err- somewhat died)_ that was rubbing his forehead probably because the wind was blowing it away. It was quite dim outside, as if it was about to rain, however quite warm.

            " Sirius---I'm having second thoughts on this," Harry stammered

            " Everyone does- James had second thoughts on your mother on their wedding day…mainly it was because he was nervous." Sirius laughed.

            " But I love her so much…" Harry sighed " But for some reason she wants me to mend things between Ron and Hermione…"

            " Ron and Hermione?" Sirius said, "I forgot about them chums…Hermione was such a sweet girl-reminded me of your mum-besides the fact she was part muggle…yet she was quite sophisticated. What happened?"

            Harry looked at Sirius for several moments; did this mean he was really the match for Hermione? But once he had Cho in his grip he didn't want to let go…for this was a chance in a lifetime-besides…it was Cho-his love since-since forever.

            "We-we-" Harry was about to finish but just then he saw a taxi drive up. He saw a guy around his age get out of the car with red hair and tip the driver. It was Ron.

            "Hello Harry!" Ron said joyfully. Harry looked a tad confused.

            "I bet you'll have a happier weddin' if I told you this piece of news" Ron paused as he closed the door to the taxi cab. " I _moved out_ with that bloke o' yours Draco."

            " Moved out?" Harry questioned as if half relived and half astonished. "We'll that's a change…" he started to drift off and had his eyes travel to his corsage.

            "Well-how's the lucky bride?" Ron stammered placing his hands into his pockets

            " Fine-she-she's oh so nice Ron…you should've gotten to know her better—it's my-my fault." Harry managed to blurt out in bits. Ron looked up at the sky and exhaled.

            " I think I know Harry…I know why you sent me the invitation-cause you didn't-Cho did…" Ron sighed,  " She's quite the type-err—no offense…"

            " I-I-you're right…" Harry sighed as well. He then sat on the steps once again as Ron followed.

"Cho wanted me to mend things between us three-you Hermione and I." Harry rubbed his forehead. "It's much easier to-be the same around you but- it's- it's going to be utterly hard to sort things out with Hermione…." Harry looked up at the gray sky as the clouds blew by quicker than usual. Ron looked at Harry for a moment; his friendship was now revived-and the memories were now apart of them once again. However there was still Hermione.

"You-you're not telling me that you still have feelings for err- Hermione are you?" Ron said as he looked down at his trousers-which were tied very messy.

"No-it's just…" Harry lost his words and instead just sat silently as he looked up at the sky. In turn Ron bit at his nails for sure knowing what Harry was thinking.

"How- how is uh--"Harry was about to say

"Hermione?" Ron interrupted, and Harry slightly nodded.

"Oh…" Ron paused. He first thought of Draco and her-which would be an awful thing to bring up….so instead he thought about the bloody incident at her apartment-with the dream-no-no that would be worse.

"I----I—I wonder….what are you having at the reception? The dinner reception?" Ron said suddenly

" Always wanting to know what's for dinner eh?" Harry laughed

" Friends ol' chum?" Ron blurted out as he held out his hand.

"F-Friends…" Harry said; firmly shaking Ron's hand

Hermione and Draco got off the plane that same Sunday as they ran to a nearby hotel to check in. Hermione quickly unpacked her things with Draco as she scampered to the bathroom to place on her makeup, wash her hair and paint her nails-which longed desperately for a  manicure.

            " I think things will go quite well…" Draco said as he was flipping through some channels on the television as he sat on the divan. " I got a call from Ron while you were doing your nails that Harry is deciding to come through-he already mended things up with Ron as if nothing has happened-or as if I never took Ron in." Draco continued.

            " I wonder if Harry would feel the same way with me…" Hermione sighed as she placed on some eye shadow. " I don't think he'll be so happy about-about---"

            " About us…" Draco mumbled as he threw the remote control upon the coffee table which was next to a card that said **_Thanks for attending this hotel_** with the hotel name printed in gold upon the sides.

            " But I don't care what he thinks, I really don't anymore…" Hermione said as she came out of the bathroom and started to get dressed into her clothes for the wedding. Hermione went to the bedside as she pulled off her top and Levi jeans as she zipped open the cover to her dress.

            " Darling-" Draco said as he was about to come in " Oh…" he said as he walked in on Hermione. " You look fantastic—well even without-err- the dress." He leaned over to her and placed a long kiss upon her lips as she breathed in deeply.

            " Draco---I want you to know that whatever happens tonight, I don't ever want to see Harry again." She said as she placed on her dress and motioned Draco to zip the back. The dress was silk that had a deep red color with chiffon on the bottom, it has slim spaghetti straps, and to top it off she had black Gucci high heel shoes which looked utterly wonderful. Draco was left speechless.

            " Now with that said-" Hermione sighed wiping her hands on her sides " Let's go…" Draco smiled- picked up his corsage, pinned it to his suit jacket and escorted themselves out of their suite.  They went into the elevator as silence flowed between themselves, walked through the lobby and out to the street as they called for a taxi cab. Hermione was ready to witness the wedding of her past love- and she was ready to now let go….after all she now had Draco.


	28. To be wedded

**Authors Note: Here it is! The wedding! Okay…ready-action!**

Cho was smiling as she was walking down the aisle as Harry awaited her beside the preacher. The music was flowing in the background from the grand piano which had roses thrown upon it for decoration. There was lights all around as well as candles floating in the air-it looked better than many of the Yule balls at Hogwarts, and it was much more touching. Harry looked around to those who were seated at the church benches- there he saw Ron smiling at him as the stained glass windows scattered colors across his face. However looking through the people he didn't see Hermione anywhere in sight. Where could she be? He thought…will we be able to mend what was lost?Let alone be friends again?

" Hurry up!" Draco screamed at the traffic " I didn't know that London had so many bloody cars going back and forth."

" I dare say…its worse than New York…" Hermione said

" Ah-prolly just the wrong day at the wrong time…" the taxi cab driver sighed " Don' worry me friends; I wont add on more fare."

" Thank you sir…" Draco sighed, leaning his head against the window.

Finally they arrived at the chapel, as Draco escorted Hermione out of the cab. She stepped out rubbing her hands upon her dress to smooth it out and walked up the steps. She could hear the piano playing and people talking-which was probably the preacher and Cho…and Harry…

              "Common love, we're late" Draco said as he dragged her arm with him. They slowly walked through the small hallway where special dates and mass times were posted on several bulletin boards. At the end there was two big doors which were wide open that revealed Harry and Cho at the alter in front of lots and lots of people.

            "There he is…" Hermione sighed "look how beautiful Cho looks" she continued.

            The preacher was saying a bunch of stuff about their vows as Harry's eyes scattered across the room, looking at the many faces of his co-workers, cho's family which were now his in-laws, and other friends he picked up over the years…but still no Hermione-until his eyes went to the door and there she was. Hermione waved her hand ecstatically, as she jumped up a little. Harry smiled and then looked back at Cho who was getting a little teary eyed. He looked back at Hermione and he realized she was accompanied with a man that had rugged blonde hair and crystal gray-blue eyes….For it was Draco.

Harry was fuming inside, but in spite of everything that was going on; he held it in. The preacher gave him a look which meant that Harry could say his vows to Cho. Taking a deep breath he began:

            " Cho my love…" Cho smiled in return " I knew you were meant to be mine since the day I saw you…You were heart broken and in need of someone to help guide you out of that darkness and-and I think I helped you out. But while doing that I-I- fell for you. I fell in love…I'll always love you like I always have…and I will love no one else but you until-until death do us part." Harry stopped as he looked into Cho's eyes, and then at the crystals sewn into her dress. Cho then spoke:

            " I too will love you forever Harry my love…"She said fighting back some tears " I can't say how much I love you…I-I'd die for you…" She placed her hand upon his cheek as she tilted her head in admiration. There was silence throughout the chapel, which probably said enough about the affection Cho had. "After this wedding, it symbolizes more than that we are united as one, it symbolizes that we are meant to be and that by the power of god we are bound together in-in this way…" Cho finished. After that the preacher finally pronounced them husband and wife;

            " Do you Harry Potter take thee Cho Chang as your lawfully wedded wife?"

            " I do"

            " And do you Cho Chang take thee Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

            " I do…"

            " I know pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride."

There they were, husband and wife-man and woman untied together by just a simple ceremony. Hermione was staring up at them on the alter as she smiled inside. For this was all for the better… _wasn't it?_


	29. Encountered

Authors Note: I think this is one of the worst chapters that I've written…But read it anyway…everyone has their own opinion. I suppose I'm just a tad too hard on myself.

Their Hermione stood teary eyed yet joyous.

            " Have you let go of your uh-grip?" Draco said into her ear

            "Y-yes," Hermione smiled up at him " It's all for the better I suppose."

Everyone got up and clapped as Harry and Cho kissed each other. The preacher raised his hands up to god, and Sirius as well as the brides' maids were smiling with overwhelming joy. The piano started playing once again as Harry and Cho walked out of the chapel as people leaned to the side to see their smiling faces. Hermione however stood aside trying not to be noticed, however Harry still saw her as well as gave her a stern look at Draco.

            " I'll see you two at the dinner party…" Harry sighed as he smiled a fake looking smile just for Cho's sake.

            "A toast! A toast!" Sirius said as he held up a wine glass. " A toast to my nephew as well as his wife-and whatever more they will seek in the future." Everyone then clanged wine glasses. They were in the dining hall of a nearby country club that overlooked a harbor. The tables were scattered about with gigantic vases of roses in the middle as a centerpiece. Hermione and Draco were seated on the side next the large windows that had silk curtains, for some reason Ron was seated with them as well.

            " I suppose this is the 'people that Cho accidentally invited' table." Ron laughed as he sipped his wine.

            " I-I guess." Hermione stammered as she leaned her head upon Draco's shoulder. 

            " No need to worry…" Draco said, " Besides it's-it's my fault, I shouldn't have came with you."

            "No…" Hermione sternly replied as she flattened out her hair, " If Harry doesn't like the life I'm living-then-then to hell with him that bloody bastard."

            " Err-technically Hermione you're right…" Ron peeped, " He uh…didn't have his mum or his da."

            " Oh shut up Ron." Draco shushed.

            "Lets go love…" Hermione sighed, " I think we're a tad useless here. Go call for a cab and I'll go say congratulations to Cho…I think she's in the powder room or maybe the lou; changing or something." Hermione then picked up her purse as she lay a kiss on Dracos lips and a smooch on Ron's cheek.

            " Have fun Ron." She smiled and went in search of Cho, bringing her wedding gift for her.

            As Draco went outside to call for a cab Hermione finally found Cho in the lady's lounge which was decorated quite nicely with doilies and yellow rose petals.

            " Hello…" Hermione quietly said as she entered the room. Cho was at the mirror putting on some earrings. She was wearing her evening dress, which was a deep blue with chiffon sleeves.

            " Oh how nice to see you Hermione!" Cho smiled " I'm so happy you came! I hope you err-patched things up with Harry." Cho suddenly looked down at the floor as if trying not to impose.

            " Well…" Hermione said surely knowing just what Cho was implying " I actually haven't really seen him-in you know face to face…I saw you two at the chapel though; you both looked so happy-and you-you were beautiful in that wedding dress." Hermione started to sound as if she were babbling.

            " Thanks…" Cho nodded

            " Oh." Hermione suddenly said as she thrust out the wedding gift in front of Cho. " Here this is for you and-well it's more for you." Hermione smiled.

            " Thank you so much…." Cho blushed " Should I open it?"

            " Have a go…" Hermione smiled. With that Cho ripped open the shiny wrapping paper, and then a layer of tissue paper, which uncovered a good size box that was a turquoise blue.

            " Oh…Tiffany's!" Cho squealed " I love their merchandise-I just never had the courage to spend! Thank you so much Hermione!"

            Hermione beamed " open it up…"

            " oh I couldn't…I want to show Harry when I see him-are-are you leaving now? So-so soon?"

            " Yes…I-uh-I have to be back for work tomorrow." Hermione sighed

            " That's quite alright…I suppose you miss The States anyway." Cho laughed.

            " Good luck with you and Harry."

            " I much appreciate it Hermione…Thank you so much for attending." Cho smiled as she waved goodbye. Hermione walked out as she closed the lounge door behind her, and there was Harry.

            " Oh." Hermione gasped

            " Hello…" Harry smiled " I suppose you intentionally brought that little bloke of yours just to tick me off…"

            " Who Dr-"

            " Yes him you bloody idiot." Harry snapped

            " Harry-its my own life."

            " Its my wedding"

            " You god damn invited me"

            " Shut up Hermione and just leave."

            " I will." And Hermione started to run down the hallway in the direction of the main lounge.

            " Hermione…" Harry said

            " What?" she turned around. Harry walked up to her slowly as she looked at him puzzled.

            " You probably know Cho invited you…" he looked at his feet " But I realize now it is all for the better…I need you in my life Hermione…I miss those memories we had."

            " Well you can share those stupid memories with your chum Ron." Hermione sternly said.

            " But its not the same" Harry said grabbing her arm.

            " Don't you dare touch me." She wriggled out of his grip

            " Oh- so you let Draco touch you?"

            " What's in the lords name is it to you?"

            " What happened to you Hermione?"

            " What happened to me?!---What-what happened to me?! What happened to you?"

            " Draco is a bad soul and you know it Hermione."

            " Not as bad as you Harry…he didn't kick out his best friend- all because of a desperate love."

            " A desperate love? What do you mean? Besides look at Ron now…he's fine-"

            "Of course he's bloody fine because Draco took him in…" Hermione spat. Harry was silent.

            " Yeah…now see who's out of words to say Harry…It's you" she pointed her finger at him as she started to walk away, however stopped in her tracks and started to proceed back to Harry.

            " Harry…its not that I don't want this friendship anymore…but if you cant accept what decisions I want to make in my life-then to bloody hell with you-because-cause I am the one in control of my life and you are in control of your own…Now get back to your wife and cherish what you already have-maybe you can tell her what to do and boss her around and make all her decisions and **control** her damn life…but that's not me Harry…**_that's_**_- **not**- **me**._ She looked at him in the eyes as a cat does at its prey, and Harry looked back at her as if partially ashamed yet amused-and without warning he grabbed her by the sides, pinned her against the wall and placed a long kiss upon her lips. Hermione tried to pull away but Harry wouldn't let go. _Why are you doing this to me Harry _she thought _I was ready to let go and now you're making me hold on to you longer?_ She then couldn't resist- and kissed back. This was the kiss she longed since her beginning days at school, when she envied Cho- all because she had Harry, which she had now. Hermione always wanted Harry; so maybe for this one moment he could be hers. However she shook herself up inside as if scolding herself and pushed Harry away in anger.

            " I can't do this…" she said running her fingers through her hair. She looked into Harry's' eyes one last time and said " I remember what we had Harry…and what I wanted---I wanted you…but things have changed…you've changed and so have I. We have others whom need us…thus I-I-…" she cut herself off and ran out to the lobby seeing Draco outside the glass door. She was relieved yet confused… and drastically ran out, and got into the taxi that Draco called. She just **had** to leave her past behind. Harry ran after her though, not only to find her but a speck in the distance-knowing that she had Draco at her side in the taxi…which would be taking her back to the air port…which would be taking her back home…never to be seen again.


	30. Mixed Emotions

**Authors Note: This is a small chapter just to keep you guys busy…**

            "Did you find Cho?" Draco turned to Hermione who was looking out of the taxi window.

            "Uh-yes-yes I did." Hermione let out a long breath, running her fingers through her hair.

            "Something bothering you?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione. Hermione looked into his crystal grey-ocean blue eyes…_tell him _she said to herself _tell him_ he needs to know he should---

"Nothing at' all." Hermione quickly interrupted her thinking.

" Good…I think I'll take you out to dinner tonight then."

" That sounds wonderful." Hermione replied as she kissed him upon the cheek.

Harry stood there in the parking lot watching Hermione drive away in the taxi with Draco by her side. Anger bottled up within him as a smirk came upon his face. For that was the last time he would ever see her again-let alone kiss those lips of hers which were sweet like honey-unlike Cho's thin lips that babbled on and on about random things which he did not care about.

            "Harry," Cho came out of the main lobby doors in her evening dress " what are you doing out here?"

            "Oh…bidding farewell to Hermione and Draco-I hear they had to leave early," Harry suddenly said, quite frightened.

            "Did you guys patch things up as I intended?" Cho implied as she threw her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

            "Yes-yes I did…Things went very-very well." Harry smiled back at her.

            "Good…I'm glad Ron, Hermione and yourself are that Trio you guys used to be."

            Harry just sighed as he watched the sunset, and as Cho dragged him by the hand; back to the dining hall.


	31. Thoughts

**Authors Note: Whoa…for some reason people like my storyline…I personally don't think it's that original…but keep reading just for my sake of generating new brain cells[if that is grammatically correct]. Read below-I know! I know! This is another short chapter but I don't have that much time on my hands so please understand my fellow readers…Lots of love-your author…last but not least: enjoy!**

****

            Hermione and Draco arrived at the airport later that evening, as the last plane was ready for departure. Hermione interlocked her arm in Draco's as she rested her head upon his shoulder, looking around at the people with a blank face…_ why did Harry do such a thing?_ She thought, however she so wanted to hold him once more and kiss him once more, and maybe feel that special love between them once more. _Would I ever see him again?_ She thought _no! Wake up Hermione…_ she jerked a bit and looked up to stare at Draco-he was such a dream…such a man to live for-a man to die for…a guy to love…love forever._ Yes, Draco-my love-my only friend who understands the only one---_ Hermione smiled and placed a kiss upon Dracos cheek. She looked around, and saw that they had come before the both with the stewardess.

            " Can I have your passport please?" the lady said in a very Gaelic accent.

            " Ah; yes-here." Draco stammered as he pulled out his passport and ticket from his pocket, and took out Hermione's as well.

They boarded the plane and took their seats. Hermione took a seat by the window as Draco sat right next to her. Hermione just sat there looking out the window not saying a word. There was silence between the two-and Draco was sure there was something wrong just what it was made him uneasy.

            " Hermione," He suddenly said, adjusting his seat " What happened after you saw Cho…"

            " I'm-" Hermione began

            " I know-I know- you're fine…But you're not Hermione, I know you…" Draco cupped her face in his hands.

            " Draco-I-I saw-I saw Harry." she closed her eyes as if showing a physical pause.

            " You what?" Draco said as if in a whisper

            " He bumped into me…and he-he and I were bickering about random things and I tried to tell him off but I-I knew the feelings were still there Draco," Hermione started to have tears trickle down her face.

            "Hermione-I want to tell you something important." Draco snapped gently as he wiped away her tears of distress; in return Hermione nodded. " Although you have those sensual feelings for Harry…I will always be her for you…I-I will always love you Hermione…you're all that I have and all that I want." Draco ran his fingers through his hair. " I know I must be a bloody bastard for sticking with you knowing just well how you feel about Harry-but-but I'll always be here Hermione…no matter what happens."

            "Oh…Draco-" Hermione exhaled and then leaned in to kiss him. " I can't tell you how much I adore you--"and then placed her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

            A crack in their relationship now mended…and there they were; madly kissing, as the outskirts of London were far beneath them.

----- ---- --- --- ---- ---- ---- - - --- --- --- - - --- ---

Harry and Cho were on the dance floor, staring into each other's eyes smiling as if they were the happiest couple in the universe. Cho sure felt like it, however Harry's thoughts were definitely somewhere else. _Hermione…_ he thought;_ she was so beautiful…she was always beautiful…WHY DID I EVER LET HER GO!?_ He closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. _ Is Cho really my desperate love? But Cho-Cho my love…she's still the one…the one I-I- live for but-_

" Harry you okay?" Cho cocked her head to one side.

            " So many people all coming to see me get married…I don't think I even know half of them." Harry smirked

            " The bloody press…" Cho laughed " Look at 'em…all takin' their damn pictures to shove it all over the news." Cho rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder as Harry tightened his grip around her waist-he could even feel the texture of the chiffon.

            " How'd they get here?" Harry smiled back, he felt like he was in the middle of a teenage romance again-flirting with Cho.

            " Not sure.." Cho sighed " But I'm safe here with you love-after this we can go spend the rest of this month somewhere remote to get our honeymoon going." She said as a smile slowly appeared upon her face.

            " Cho-" Harry peeped

            " What love"

            " I love you."


	32. Back Home

Harry and Cho returned from the wedding dinner later that evening. Cho was smiling as she carried her wedding dress in its cover as well as a bag full of wedding gifts as Harry carried both of their suitcases.  
"This was the best night of my life!" Cho giggled as she suddenly stopped in the living room, dropped everything and did a spin in front of Harry. The living room was well furnished, with limestone tiles upon the floor as mosaic pictures scattered the walls of implanted chipped glass. There were long windows which reached from the tall ceilings all the way to the floor as the curtains draped them like chocolate syrup on ice cream.  
"I see you have returned Mr. Potter and the new Mrs. Potter..." the butler said as he offered to take Cho's jacket.  
"Thank you Henry..." Cho said as she placed a tip in his front pocket. She then picked up the bag of wedding gifts and head up the marble staircase.  
"Harry-what are you waiting for?" She smirked, looking over her shoulder, as her eyes gleamed in delight "Don't you want to open the presents we received?"  
Harry sighed as he looked at Henry "She's acting like a little child all over again from what I see..." Henry said to Harry  
"Just bring us a tray of tea in five minutes or so and you can leave for the night Henry...thanks for watching our living quarters." Harry patted him on the back and head up the stairs.  
"Oh! Harry look at this!" Cho squealed as she pranced around in their master bedroom. She had on a white mink coat, which she nuzzled her face in as she plopped herself upon their four poster bed, which was carved out of red wood.  
"Uh. Its wonderful love..." Harry smiled as he leaned over to her as he placed a kiss upon her cheek.  
"Oh. Harry...I wanted to wait to open the gift Hermione gave us....-well for you that is...although she specifically said it was for me...what a doll she is." Cho then scrambled to the big paper bag of gifts and pulled out a blue box that said Tiffany & Co. upon it. Harry's eyes grew wide...as he leapt forward for the gift. Cho pulled back smiled as if she was teasing him, but then handed him the present anyway. "I know I was hogging all the presents...sorry 'bout that." She shrugged her shoulders. Harry held the blue box in front of himself as he looked at the neatly tied ribbon...for some reason he could sort of smell the perfume of  
Hermione littered upon it. He felt odd, and then looked back at Cho and  
felt enlightened again. Cho was the love of his life-a-a love that came easy---not a desperate love as Hermione said it was...but Ron... how could he have forgiven me so easy? Harry thought. Harry handed the present to Cho  
instead as she smiled back at him and pulled at the ribbon as it untied itself releasing its tight grip upon the box. Why was everything so spoon- fed in my life? How come my life just seems so easy? A perfect wife-wedding-  
money-fame... Harry thought as he stared at the blue box being opened or  
dissected slowly and carefully. Cho's smile grew across her face as she pulled out the present that was within it. It was a heart bracelet which she had seen many Americans wear...a whole link of hearts as one gold one was placed in the middle of all of them. Beneath the bracelet was a card which said From my heart to yours on an everlasting friendship between you and  
Harry! May it me a chain of experiences, which a couple should never  
forget!  
Yours truly-Hermione Harry looked at Hermione's handwriting; so neat and so perfect; and so perfect was she. Yet Cho was a dream come true as well. He looked over at Cho who was trying on the bracelet that fit perfectly as it shimmered, reflecting the light from the lamps onto the fabric wallpapered walls.  
"How utterly beautiful is this?" Cho smiled as she wrapped her hand around a bedpost running her fingers into the engraved patterns of flowers upon it.  
"Wonderful love." Harry smiled  
"I am married to such a wonderful man...." Cho giggled, "Which reminds me- our honey moon is required in a marriage! I oh so badly wanted to go to the States-even better New York.... and besides Ron is there-so he can tell us the places to go site see and stuff...you know-someone that can guide us around the city." Cho smiled "I want to see every Broadway play that is showing!" she threw herself upon the bed flipping her hair with her hand. She hugged Harry around the waist.  
"Please.... I want to leave London at least once and awhile," she made a sad face as if pleading a mother or father for a favor. Harry peered at her and then lightened up to a smile and nodded his head slightly.  
"I'll buy some last minute tickets on line or something...They'll probably cost more than usual however I hope you know." He replied getting up from the bed heading to the far other section of the room where the office was.  
"Does this face look like it cares?" Cho smiled as she cupped her face in her hands and tipped her head to one side.  
"I suppose not...but since I love that face I'll do it anyway." Harry laughed as he turned on the Internet to purchase the flight tickets.  
"that's my Harry..." Cho said as she unpacked the clothes from the suitcases. "Henry!!!" She wailed "Get up here please and take these clothes to the laundry room!"  
"Henry is fixing us some tea Cho." Harry said printing out the fight schedule.  
"Well on his way back down he can wash these..." Cho forcefully replied, shoving two empty suitcases in their spare closet.  
"Here's your tea Mr. Potter." Henry said coming in as he slowly opened the door.  
"You can place it on the table over there." Harry rubbed his forehead; he needed to get some sleep.  
"Do take this to the laundry room Henry," Cho said placing a laundry basket full of clothes in his empty arms.  
"That will be it for the night Henry-thanks for everything." Harry smiled as he slightly waved goodbye.  
"Congratulations to both of you and on your successful wedding." Henry said  
"Thank you Henry-I now need to get some rest..." Cho dragged and pretended to faint.  
"Will I be seeing you tomorrow-or in other words will you be needing me tomorrow?" Henry said  
"Uh-yes actually..."Harry perked up "Me and Cho will be away for several weeks and I need you to check up on the house once and awhile if you don't mind,feed the fish, and clean the pool if there is leaves once and awhile—actually I think I'll just place the cover on it tomorrow morning."  
"Good planning darling..." Cho said "Now I really need to get some sleep...as well as take a quick shower...So if you don't mind Henry—you can scoot on now." With that Henry closed the door behind him as he bid Cho and Harry farewell.  
"He's such a pain sometimes..." Cho whined "Always asks us what we want, and then whenever I need something he's never there..." she flinched as she pulled open her night stand drawer, placing the heart bracelet in. "I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed love..." she called and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Harry looked at the door slowly shut as he scattered his eyes at the printer printing out the airplane schedule. He knew that Ron would surely be in New York...however that also meant that-that Hermione and bloody Draco would be there as well. Harry had this feeling run from his mind to his fingers as he shivered a tad...how would ever able to tell Cho about the kiss with Hermione? Right after he was wedded with her? No---he would never tell Cho...nor tell her about his past---never....but what kind of bond is that between a husband and wife? 


	33. Jelly Scones & New YOrk City

**Authors Note: Here is the honey moon…. lots of excitement going on…I LOVED working on this chapter…hope u will LOVE to read it.**

            " Morning," Harry said as he turned over to see Cho at his side whom was drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

            " Oh hello Harry." Cho smiled as she took a sip of her piping hot tea, which gave, off small clouds of steam.

            " What time is it?" Harry felt around for his glasses

            " Let's see…" Cho picked up her watch from the nightstand, which read eight o'clock.

            " Give me that…" Harry stammered as he grabbed for the watch. With that he drew the watch close to his face trying to read the numbers that the hand of the wristwatch was pointing to. " Argh," he said in response "Come on, we need to seriously get packing." He stretched his arms up yawned and then head to the far side of the room where his office area was.

            " Why?" Cho looked up from her tea

            " Because…" Harry said picking up apiece of paper " it says so on the stupid schedule," he flung the paper at Cho, as went and opened the closet door open to pull out their two suitcases.

            " Let me hurry on downstairs and see if Henry did the laundry…" Cho smiled as she slipped on her fuzzy Steve Madden slippers, which she received as a present that accompanied a bed sheet set.

            " Why don't you help me pack love?" Harry dragged his voice.

            " I'd love to…" Cho lingered next to him, placing a kiss upon his cheek. Harry turned his face so that his lips touched hers, and then placed his hand behind her head as he pushed her face into his as if they were drowning in each other's presence. Cho relaxed her shoulders as she loosened her grip on her teacup as it fell to the floor (good thing it was empty).

            " Harry… Promise me we'll have a good time at New York." She said in a childish voice

            " I'm sure we will if you cooperate…" Harry responded, moistening his lips with his tongue.

            " I'm looking forward to doing so…" she bit her lip as she back peddled out the bedroom door and ran down the stairs to fix up breakfast as well as check the laundry. Once she was out of the room Harry went back to getting the suitcases out of the closet-which were stuck in an awkward position.

            "What else is new?" Harry pouted straining his muscles to pull out his suitcase from a tight spot in the closet " Why does Cho always have to shove the bloody suitcase into the closet…" he finally tugged the suitcase loose and flung it upon the bed as he started to pack his clothes. Once that one was full he packed Chos and by the time he was done Cho came upstairs with a breakfast tray with pastries of several sorts and two cups of tea.

            " Here we are…" she said in a lyrical way, and then placed it on the table near the bay window that had two wicker chairs on either side of it.

            " You spent an awful lot of time fixing breakfast." Harry replied

            " Well stupid Henry didn't do the laundry-so I had to finish it." She stammered as she vigorously bit into a scone, which just so happened to be a jelly filled one-that let way--- and let out an awful clump of jelly which got spat out onto the carpet.

            " Bloody hell! I just had Henry clean that section of the carpet! These stupid scones…driving me crazy."

            " Henry can't do everything for you Cho…he's just a butler."

            " That's what butlers do Harry---get that through your thick head."

            " Well give them respect once and awhile…"

            " I pay him Harry…"

            " Well this is my house,"

            " I hired him…"

            " WELL I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TREATED THAT WAY!" Harry stammered as he shut the suitcases closed quite violently as if he were shutting a coffin to a thousand year old mummified thing…Cho just looked at her feet, which had the jelly from the scone right next to it as it jiggled from the vibrations of Harry's yelling.

            " I'm quite sorry Harry-I-I--"

            " No I should be the one Cho…" Harry tried to patch things up.

            " Harry…" Cho just snapped

            " What?"

            " Let's just get out of here…."

            " Here…take your suitcase and-and pick up that utterly disgusting piece of jelly and throw it out." Harry snickered and head down stairs.

            " Call the limousine love!" Cho called as she scrambled to put on a pair of jeans and a pink Polo shirt, while she picked up the jelly upon the carpet and tossed it out the window.

            " I'll drive" Harry called back

            " No-just call him anyway…" Cho replied. Harry just rolled his eyes, and flipped open his cell phone.

            " Get one of those nice ones love-with the …" Cho was saying

            " Why don't we just bloody transport ourselves there love?!" Harry yelled out before she could say anything more.

            " Ahh...good idea, I have such a smart spouse." She sighed in relief as she looked around for her Stilettos and Harry's wand.

            " Here you go", she said coming down the stair as she threw Harry's wand-and thankfully he caught it. Harry all of a sudden closed his eyes for some time…as a ghastly wind flew threw the house sending sparks through the air. Harry then opened his eyes as he whispered under his breath

            " I've missed using this…." as he placed it in his pocket. Cho just stared around the room as if she was missing something that was important, and then immediately said.

            " Come on now! We're going to be late…" she suddenly jumped for the wand as Harry placed his hand in front of her

            " Cho-let me do this…" he sternly responded. Cho backed away a bit and looked at Harry with a puzzled face as if he was a stranger---why was Harry being so insecure?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

            They arrived at the airport with a blink of an eye and right when they arrived, with a flick of the wand they appeared in the airplane set with their passports and such as muggles filled the seats in front of them.

            "Something bothering you Harry?" Cho said looking at his face, but in turn go no response. She thought for a moment " Did something go wrong with Ron?"--- No response… " Sirius?" ---no response " My mum and da?" ---Harry breathed in deeply

 "Hermione?"…           

            " Nothing is wrong…I'm fine Cho." He smiled at her as if to reassure his health.

            " I hope so," Cho smiled " I want to spend plenty of time shopping in New York…especially at those new designer stores they got on 56th avenue…you know… Lactose and Tiffany's!!! Oh Harry that reminds me…we should have reservations made at the Grand Plaza Hotel…I hear from many of my friends that it is divine!" Cho started to higher her pitch in her voice as if to hit the ceiling in excitement or to explode with joy. Harry just sunk in his seat and rolled his eyes…he was definitely in need for a better paying job in order to meet his wife's needs.

------

            They arrived at LaGuardia airport and then hailed a taxicab to the Grand Plaza. They had a suite ready for them personalized towels and pillows with monograms placed upon them in navy blue thread all chosen by Cho.

            " How much did you have to pay to get these bloody things personalized?" Harry smirked as he threw one on the table.

            " Oh ten American dollars a piece…but I gave them a mailed check…if that helps." She flicked her foot as her Stiletto sandal flung off as if it was being catapulted in the air.

            " Cho we need to manage our money wisely…. The Daily Prophet isn't going to raise my salary when they see you spending our money like a mad man."

            " Oh you can just quit that stupid job Harry…do some acting or something like that, I believe my sister can get you into foreign muggle films in Germany or something like that." Cho explained as she plopped her suitcase on the bed that was littered with rose petals and unpacked her things.

            " Oh shoot! I forgot to bring my scented candles…" she bit her lip, as if caught in a very **deep** life threatening situation.

            " We can just buy some I suppose…" Harry sighed as he threw out his flight schedule in the waste paper basket next to the nightstand.

            " Oh Harry I know you would come through! I always need my scented candles…aroma therapy." Cho placed a kiss upon his check as Harry rolled his eyes as if thinking other wise.

            " Can we go now?" Cho smiled at him " Besides maybe we might bump into Ron on the way." She went into the closet and pulled out her just hung white mink coat

            " You won't need that love…" Harry sighed rummaging through his belongings as he finally pulled out a full-paid metro card. "We'll be needing this however…if we need to take the err- subway." He flipped it around in the air until Cho just grabbed it from him and placed in her back pocket.

            " Come on…" she flipped her hair with her hand and dragged Harry by the hand out of the suite as she closed the door behind her.

            " We just got here and now we're back out." Harry sighed

When they were in the lobby of the plaza Harry looked down at his bitten nails and then at Cho who was looking through his wallet for some reason and pulled out his credit card; and then stared at it as if it were a sacred object.

            " Cho what are you doing with my credit card?" Harry sternly said as he attempted to take it back; but then for some reason she immediately stuffed it in her pocket book, and then gave him a innocent face.

            " You know what Cho…" Harry said as if giving up

            " What love?" Cho perked up

            " You just- just go around and have a nice day…I think I'll browse around the city and see if there are any good restaurants we can eat at tonight…" Harry smiled as he cupped her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her lips.

            "I'll meet you back here on the front steps okay? Or maybe on the corner where I'll have the taxi drop me off…" Cho smiled as a whole list of items to purchase came rolling into her mind.

            Harry then left through the turning doors and ran down the steps of the grand plaza that had red carpeting on them…that was getting awfully dirty. He then hailed a cab for Cho, escorted her in and then watched it drive off into the whole line of cars that crowded the street. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked upon the tops of the buildings, which reached sky-high…what a beautiful city this was-and somewhere in this city was Hermione with her boyfriend Draco ( which Harry greatly despised).

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Thus Harry was obviously true, Hermione and Draco at that very same minute were walking among the streets of the city as they just came back from viewing a Broadway play and heading toward 56th avenue to view the newest collection from Tiffany &Co. Hermione had Draco's hand tightly held in hers, as she leaned her head upon his shoulder. She was care free, stress free, and spending her afternoon with the greatest man in the world. Tiffany's was just up the block when Hermione looked at Draco and drew him in for a kiss. He kissed back and then pulled away in puzzlement.

            "What was that for?" he wondered

            " For you of course…" Hermione laughed

            " Oh…this means you want something from me don't you?" Draco asked uneasily

            " All I want is you-here-now."

            " Maybe later…" Draco said

            " Go in here…" Hermione pointed to Tiffany's as she stared at the store window that showed off a diamond necklace with sapphires- that sparkled so much that it was blinding.

            " Let's go inside! Come on!" Hermione dragged Draco by the arm which broke the trance he had looking at the utterly sparkly diamonds and sapphires.

            At that moment Harry walked over to Tiffany & Co. as well (since 56th street isn't that far away from the Plaza Hotel I believe/) he was hoping to check the price Hermione paid for Cho's heart chain bracelet.

            " Can I see a catalogue of your latest jewelry?" Harry asked the old lady behind a counter that featured sterling silver necklaces.       

            " Surely…" she replied pushing the brim or her glasses up as they slid down her nose. She then gave him a turquoise blue catalogue and replied, " You looking for anything in particular?"

            " No- I'm fine thanks." Harry smiled back as he looked through the catalogue.

            Hermione and Draco were on the third floor of the same building looking at the diamonds once again as they did several weeks before when they were looking at the engagement rings.

            " We must come here at least every month to stare at these beauties." Hermione said to Draco.

            " Well you can-but I don't have to since I can stare at you all year long…" Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione looked back at him with smile and kissed him on the lips as he hugged her around her waist.

            " You know I love you right?" Hermione whispered to him

            " As long as you know I feel the same about you," he replied in turn.

            " Stop playing with me Draco," she laughed moving to the next showcase.

            " Do you need anything in particular?" the man said behind the counter who was putting away a roll of white silk ribbon back in the cabinet behind him.

            " No…just looking around," Hermione replied

            " Can we have a look at your engagement rings?" Draco peeped

            " What's that you say?" Hermione suddenly turned around

            " Engagement rings…" Draco said, " Lets take a look…"

Hermione strangely looked at him…was Draco planning ahead for something? Just then the man took out a display of engagement rings, which immediately shimmered.

            "Whoa…" Hermione said.

            " Would you like to try one on?" The man replied

            " Go ahead," Draco whispered to her. Hermione smiled at him as she selected a single diamond ring on a silver band with a Tiffany setting. She moved the ring back and forth on her hand to catch every ray of light and then set the ring at a distance as if she was looking at it from every angle.

            " This is-beautiful…-its just-its--"

            "It's yours…" Draco whispered

            " What?"

            "We'll take it" Draco said to the man

            " Draco-"

            " Its going to be a promise ring from me to you…" He said cupping her face in his hands.

            " Why--"         

            " To assure you that I will always be here for you…and-and once we are sure that this love is right---**_so right_** that god will send us a sign…. I promise-I promise you Hermione I will ask you to be my wife."

            " Draco…"

            " Here…" Draco said to Hermione as he took a box from the man behind the counter took out a brand new ring and placed it on her finger. Hermione stared at Draco as if he was a dream come true in her life. She hugged him tight as if to never let go.

            **_Meanwhile with Cho…_**

Cho was spending like a mad woman…Spending so much until the swiping part of the credit card started to fade. _Harry is such a rich man_ she thought to herself _so much love so much public fame…it never ends…when I was wedded his wife-what part of the spotlight did I get? NONE! Just Harry Potters wife…I saw it in the Daily Prophet…those damned wizards and witches…Harry needs to pay more attention to me rather than himself…what has gotten into him lately anyway? Always so huffy and depressed—never happy for me…just always happy for his damned self…I've been ashen with such a curse no one could create---a selfless husband! Since that stupid reunion with his two friends Ron and that girl Hermione got into a fight with him he's been so down…What did they say to him anyway? _ She stopped thinking to try on a pair of sneakers however she suddenly realized she needed a size bigger… so trashed it back upon the shelf.

            _ I mean---why did Ron and Hermione mean so much to him? _She thought_ So much to him that he isn't the same so much? May be it was Hermione that-that little…Well at the wedding she showed up with that boy-Draco…that Slytherin rival of Harry's---that's it…by gosh maybe that's it…But I was sure Harry patched things up with Hermione and he was all chummy with Ron at the dinner party…ah-whatever Harry can take care of himself._

With that she pulled a random pair of Steve Madden sandals off the shelf and gave it to the cashier

            " Cash or credit miss?" she said

            " Uh-credit." Cho replied and threw Harry's credit card down on the counter. Cho then looked at her watch.    _ Looks like I need to catch up with Harry now…I think I told him I'd meet him back at the Plaza…_ with that she took the bag of shoes and Harry's credit card from the cashier, head out to the sidewalk and whistled for a cab to take her back to the hotel.


	34. Encountered and Broken

**Authors Note: haha…I like this---there's some heavy flames in this chap…. ;**

            "Taxi! Taxi!" Cho called as she had one foot upon the curb and one upon the street. Finally one halted to a stop as she vigorously opened the door, plopped her shopping bags in and sat herself down shutting the door behind her.

            "Grand Plaza hotel please," she said giving the driver a tip "I'll fully pay you when we get there. Thus the driver hit on the accelerator as the tires screeched upon the pavement.

            Harry was just walking back to the Grand Plaza when he saw Draco and Hermione at the bus stop curb where Tiffany's was his eyes grew wide to see that they were madly kissing each other. Taking much precaution he stood behind the traffic light button and pulled out his subway map browsing through the boroughs. But once and awhile he would peep over the map to eavesdrop on their conversation.

            "I absolutely love this…" Hermione smiled as she pulled away from Draco's lips.

            "Well you deserve it love…"Draco said drawing her in.

Harry looked suspiciously at them trying to piece together exactly what they were talking about when---

            "Oh Harry!" Cho called from a far. Harry quickly turned around and saw Cho with five bags filled with items of sorts.

            "Hello…Did you have uh…fun?" He responded looking back at Hermione and Draco whom were in the middle of another kiss.

            "What are you peeping at?" Cho said to him as she grabbed for the subway map, "Oh I see you are finding tourist attractions? How organized you are…" She placed a small smooch upon his cheek as he sighed in relief that she did not look past him.

            "Well uh- you want to head back to the hotel?" Harry quickly said to Cho

            "Why? We can take the bus downtown or something….isn't there a bus stop right here?" she started to walk past Harry almost running into Hermione and Cho when Harry placed his arm in front of Cho's waist and said

            "We can hail a taxi love…" as a smile grew upon his face

            "The bus will be cheaper," She winked placing the overly used credit card in his hand.

            "What did you do to it?" Harry exclaimed looking at the swipe sticker, which was fading.

            "Uh…nothing…" Cho smiled as she walked toward Draco and Hermione. Harry gasped and started to run toward Cho but it was too late, Cho tapped on Hermione's shoulder and asked:

            "Excuse me…do you know where this bus leads?"  Cho plopped her bags upon the street corner to rest her arms. Hermione turned around and to her surprise jumped.

            "Oh…uh hello" she said looking a bit closer at Cho just incase it was her imagination.

            "By golly Hermione it's you!" Cho wailed, "What are you doing here?" as if trying to act surprised.       

            "I live here…I told you earlier…" Hermione smirked a bit revealing Cho's oblivion.

            "Well that's such a bloody coincidence…Harry and I Harry are here for our honey moon! ---Where is Harry…Harry dear-?" Cho went back to the spot where Harry was lingering and dragged him by the arm.

            "Harry and I went a little shopping this morning didn't we?" Cho smiled at Hermione. Hermione just stared at Harry and went a tad pale as well as uncomfortable. Harry stared at Draco with a stern look as Draco looked away as if not noticing anything.

            "Well uh I don't believe I've met you…" Cho pretended as she looked at Draco who was running his fingers through his hair.

            "This is uh-my boyfriend Draco…" Hermione held Dracos hand tightly "He was in the same grade as Harry and I in Hogwarts…just he was in the Slytherin House." Hermione explained.

            "Oh I remember you…" Cho smiled giving Draco an intriguing glare…Cho was such a big flirt-she couldn't help herself.

            "Well Harry it's nice to see you here…" Draco said to him

            "Well I'm sorry to say Draco but I don't feel quite the same way towards you." Harry smirked.

            "Shut up Harry you have no right." Draco stammered

            "Right to what?" Harry snickered

            "Right to commit adultery you arse!" Draco yelled showing his bare fist and shaking it in his face. "Especially when you just got fucking married you bloody bastard!"

            " What in the lords name is he talking about?" Cho said to Harry as she gathered up her bags.   

            " Draco don't do this…I'm fine now _I don't need revenge…_" Hermione whispered in his ear.

            " Let me have a go at this bloody bastard…"Draco snapped, " It's best to be gone with him anyway."

            " I think you have gone mad Malfoy…" Harry said adjusting his glasses.

            " I think you surely know what I'm talking about Harry…I think it's about time you stop lying to your wife about a small thing that just might show your dishonesty to your bloody relationship…" Draco yelled.

            " What's this Malfoy?" Harry pointed at the Tiffany ring on Hermione's finger. " Are you scared she's dishonest to you? And do something like I did? Well for your information Draco she bloody kissed me back…and you know what she's not that worth it anymore so you can rot in hell for all I care you bastard." Harry snickered.

Hermione looked at Draco with a scared face.

            " You---you what?" Draco spat Hermione turned away

            " Hermione…go on and tell him what a fun time we had…." Harry smirked. Cho sniffled a tad this would be the perfect catch…_This is the time Cho take it…_ she thought _For all the more reason to divorce his stupid arse-take all his money and his fame…he wont even know what hit him…teach that Harry a lesson in being so damn selfish…_Cho had a grin showing upon her face.

            " Looks like my wife finds this quite entertaining…" Harry placed his arm around Cho's shoulder.

            " Well maybe she just might find you hilarious…" Draco snickered

            " Back to what I was saying Hermione…go on and tell your lover-tell him…ol' bloke,"

            " IT"S NOT MY BLOODY FAULT!" Hermione yelped as her eyes went teary

" I was saying good bye to Cho…and as I closed the door behind me there was Harry…and-and he and I had a quarrel…I don't remember much but then he didn't let me bloody finish and instead kissed me-I told him to let go but he wouldn't…" Hermione wiped away some tears from her eyes,

            " And then I- I don't know what fell over me but I kissed him back…I don't know why and I was such a stupid person for doing so…I-I- don't know what is wrong with me and my life…-" Hermione let out a heavy sigh; " I don't know what is going on in my life…I'm sorry Draco…please- you have to understand…I know you know how much I feel about you," Hermione was practically drowning in her own tears. Draco just stood there with his arms crossed as his blonde hair ruffled as a breeze flew by. Harry was snickering and Cho was scheming something, but at the same time trying to act furious with Harry. Draco sighed as the bus pulled over and its doors swung open Harry told the bus driver to hold a moment and with that Draco finally said:

            " I'm sorry Hermione but no, I don't know how much you feel about me because it's not even there…" He looked down at a teary Hermione and stomped off into the bus

            " Draco---please," Hermione pleaded choking on her tears

            " Leave me alone Hermione…" He snapped " I thought what you told me on the airplane was minimum but know that you spit out the whole truth I just can't believe you—I mean-I would never do to you Hermione…I-I would die for you."

            " Draco…" Hermione called as she took off the promise ring " Take this," Draco looked down at the shining diamond and replied " I don't want it anymore---it means nothing to me," with that the bus doors closed as the engine turned on and took Draco away, leaving Hermione in dust as well as her tears. Harry just snickered

            " You never seem to listen Ms. Granger…" he laughed, " You just should've taken my offer and all would be perfectly fine…"

            " What offer?" Hermione stammered patting her eyes with her sleeve

            " To take back what we had…and to dump that bastard that just got on that bus—which also just left you," Harry replied

            " Leave me alone Harry…" Hermione said, " I don't want to ever **_ever_**see you again."

            " Fine then…" Harry discreetly said. " Come Cho…" he motioned Cho to his side as they walked toward the Grand Plaza Hotel.

======

            SLAM!!! Cho closed the door behind her as if she were killing someone with it

            " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND HERMIONE!!???" she screamed.

            " Dear it was nothing…the stupid girl is lying,"

            " REALLY HARRY?" Cho howled " THEN HOW COME SHE WAS BLOODY CRYING?" Cho pinned him to the corner of the room so tightly that Harry accidentally knocked over a vase of flowers.

            " Cho please…you have to understand the circumstances…" Harry timidly replied

            " Well try putting yourself in my shoes Harry…Just try…" Cho poked her finger at his chest.

            " What are you talking about woman?" Harry yelled back " You have everything you ever wanted! Absolutely anything a wife would want…Try placing yourself in my shoes for once.."

            " What is so complicated about being you?" Cho screamed with anger " Besides your _Harry Potter_…" she said in a squeaky childish voice as if making fun of his name. " All you have to darn do is look all proud to be fighting off the Dark Lord in your youth and smile with joy because of all the damn money you've inherited from your dead parents!" Cho stammered.

            " AT LEAST YOU HAD PARENTS CHO!" Harry cried out as tears started to form from his eyes. He slid down the wall corner that Cho cornered him to and crouched down into a fetal-like position as he whimpered.

            " Take it like a damn man you bloke," Cho snickered " I swear when we get back to London I am filing for a damn divorce and you better be able to provide me with support as well as child support." Cho head to the closet and whipped out her suitcase and started to re-pack.

            " Child support?" Harry exclaimed, " You aren't even pregnant,"

            " I was going to tell you tonight at dinner Harry but it seems that won't be happening…"Cho went into the bathroom and took her towels and soaps and threw them into her makeup case which was thrown into the suitcase with all her other belongings.

            " Why now Cho? We just got married…you're going to have a baby—**_my_**_ child!_ I can make it up to you **_please_**…" Harry placed his hands together as if praying for forgiveness or a second chance-he didn't want to lose Cho like the way he lost Hermione to Draco.

            " Get out of my face you bastard," Cho snapped at him placing her Stilettos on her feet and slipped on her Chanel sunglasses " And besides…you should've thought about that before you placed your dirty hands upon Hermione…You know Harry you always think about yourself…it's always **YOU YOU YOU**…" Cho poked him right in the chest with her French manicured nails (which utterly hurt).      

            " I'll see you at home where I'm going to have you sign the bloody divorce papers." Cho walked out of the suite shutting the door behind her. Although she had an furious face on inside she was gleaming with revenge.

            _ That Harry…haha…now I have my revenge-he thought I was just his stupid oblivious wife? Well look at me now Harry---I've got the power-and soon enough I'll have all the fame as well with your son at my side. Not only that but the divorce will surely get the press coming at my door—which means Harry has to give me more of his salary-which means I'll be living like the bloody rich and famous…Haha…you're such a smart bitch Cho._

Cho snickered as she complimented herself while pressing the buttons to the elevator, she was getting the ultimate revenge on Harry-the ultimate revenge on what he did to her as well as what he did to Hermione…_Harry thinks he's such a lady's man…well he thought wrong…he's just a stupid selfish bloody bastard _Cho chuckled.


	35. Cigarettes with tears

****

****

****

**Authors Note:  Time to check up on Hermione**

            Hermione took a taxicab home to find her house barren or Draco's things. He probably took all his belongings back to Ron's apartment. Hermione then called Ron on her cell using the quick dial button.

            " Hello?" Ron answered

            " Oh hello Ron…is Draco there?" Hermione said hopefully

            " Well he stopped by…Is there something weird going in between you to because he just at the last minute bought an apartment just two blocks away from me."

            " We're stuck in the mist of a crisis Ron…I'm sorry." Hermione sighed as she placed her hand upon her forehead expecting to feel a slight temperature.

            " I'm sorry Hermione…" Ron replied, " Is there anything I can do?"

            " Please Ron…tell me where he is-or maybe tell me his phone number-anything!" Hermione pleaded. With that Ron gave her Draco's address as well as home phone number; Hermione just scribbled them down on the palm of her hand.

            " Thank you so much Ron…" Hermione cried with glee

            " Hermione…" Ron said

            " What's that Ron…" Hermione replied

            " If you knew Draco loved you so much why did you do that to him?"

            " I--"

            " I mean I know you wanted Harry for some-some time but why leave behind what you already have that is just as great?"

            " I—I don't know Ron…" Hermione sighed pouring herself a cup of hot water and then dropping a tea bag in.

            " okay then…" Ron cleared up the conversation and hung up slowly. Hermione picked up her pocket book and placed her cell phone in her pocket. She looked at her hand that read Draco's address. She needed Draco back…no matter what.

            Hermione finally came up to the apartment building that was supposedly the new place, which Draco now lived. She walked up to the bellhop in the lobby who was pacing around in the front talking into his walkie-talkie apparently trying to order a pizza as well as telling his other co. worker to do the laundry. Hermione walked past him and proceeded toward the elevator. The doors opened revealing a young couple probably close to Hermione's age (20) that was sharing a kiss. Hermione grew jealous as her heart felt practically crushed-for that was once she and Draco. Instead of breaking out into tears she scurried into the elevator and pressed the button to the tenth floor. She watched the numbers light up as she passed each floor until it hit the ten and the doors opened. Hermione walked out looking around the hallway expecting to see some sign telling her to go home. Instead she walked down the hallway until she reached the door that said 10H on the door; this was Draco's living quarters. Hermione heaved out a long sigh and quickly knocked upon the door. Hermione waited awhile as she heard music playing inside, it sounded like a Concerto from Vivaldi or some other familiar piece she had heard several times. Finally the door swung open as a distressed looking Draco stood in the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans as if he was some kind of a depressed poet…and the cigarette just made him look more apathetic than he really was.

            " Oh it's you…" he smiled blowing out a cloud of smoke from the corner of his mouth.

            " Draco please…you have to understand me…" Hermione pleaded she immediately charged into the doorway and took the cigarette from his hand.

            " Listen to me Draco," she snapped as she crushed the cigarette in her hand and then shook her hand out letting ashes fly in all directions.

            " I don't think I have to…" Draco replied and shut the door.

            " Draco…" Hermione complained but there was no response. Hermione banged her head upon the door, punched her fists into it and then in vengeance screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked the door.

            " You're going to scare the damn neighbors you mad woman." Draco screamed through the door.  Hermione pounded the door as if punching him and Draco swung it open in rage.

            " I thought I was in love with the most honest person in the world that has been through just as many hardships as I…losing a loved one-and being lost and undecided of how we want our future to be." Draco explained. Hermione just stared into his eyes.

            " Hermione…" Draco sighed " I can't live like this…knowing you still have feelings for Harry…look at your dream-with Leo he felt the same way…don't you think that was a wake up call? I mean you almost lost your life that night."

            " But you saved me Draco!" Hermione cried " You saved me from my darkness…from Harry."

            " Well it didn't take long until you walked back into that darkness huh?" Draco snapped. " Well guess what Hermione…This time I don't think I'll be able to save you." With that he pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket stuck it between his lips, lit it and gave it a few puffs. " This is quite weird if you think about it Hermione…" Draco said " This is exactly how we met…me having a go at a cigarette and you in tears." He laughed aloud in spite of it all. " I suppose this is how we're supposed to say goodbye." He said, looking at Hermione for one last time and closed the door. Hermione whispered "No…" as she heard Draco locking the door. That evening she sobbed her way home--- in the rain.


	36. Down With Love

**Authors Note:** **This chapter is being divided in different parts based on whichever person the spotlight is on…it might be a tad confusing at first but look at it again and you'll get what I'm trying to come across.**

**((Harry))**

            Harry plopped down in the four-poster bed in the suite. He breathed in heavily trying to recall what he had done wrong. Everything was moving so fast and he felt a migraine flowing through his mind. _Cho…_ he thought _Cho is leaving me…wh-why? Right after she finds out she's bearing my child—my son or daughter…wh-what's going on…_He rubbed his head fiercely and then called for room service.

            "  A bottle of your fine scotch on the rocks please," Harry, said into the gold plated telephone on the nightstand.

            " It'll be there soon sir." The maid over the phone responded

            " Thank you-G'day," and then he hung up the phone and went over to his closet to re-pack his things. It was time to meet Cho back in London-or maybe he could just wait one more day…he surely needed rest-besides it was pouring outside and the rain started coming down harder by the minute. There was a knock upon the door and a butler came in with a cart that had the single scotch glass with the full bottle next to it.

            " Would you like anything else sir?" the butler said in a heavy English accent (much more than Harry's).

            " No-uh you from the United Kingdom eh?" Harry replied to him placing money in the butler's hand.

            " Uh-yes why…" He replied placing the money in his front pocket of his suit.

            " Just wondering…" Harry said bringing the cup to his mouth and taking a quick shot at the scotch. With that the butler left with the cart leaving the bottle upon the dining room table.

            " Argh…" Harry plopped down upon the couch and turned on the tv. He browsed through several channels and then fell asleep.

**=----((Draco))----=**

****

Draco said out on the balcony of his apartment sitting next to a potted plant as he lit his fourth cigarette. The ashes flew as he tapped it out upon the unlucky potted plant that was turning yellow due to lack of nourishment. It was raining and he was getting quite wet and his cigarette died out ever so often, Draco just sighed and head inside. Looking around at his one bedroom apartment he saw boxes of his belongings some from Ron's house that he left in a closet and the remainder, which was housed at Hermione's for a short time.  He just ordered furniture from the local IKEA and just completely furnished his bedroom and had the kitchen ready and done. The bathroom was barren and the living room was littered with boxes.

            " It's going to be a long night…" Draco sighed putting his cigarette out upon the ashtray that was on top of the television. Draco then head into the bathroom to wash up and cook a small meal. _What did I do to Hermione besides love her? I thought she was broken as much as I was when we met…maybe I was-maybe I was just plain wrong about her…What a bloody man woman she was to kiss Harry back like that when-when---when she knew I loved her more than ever possible…_Draco washed his face and looked back at himself in the mirror. He saw a man in depression who smelled like cigarettes which probably meant stress…His hair as ruffled and matted at the back, there was bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was in denial for a moment that he hated Hermione but then thought to himself _I don't think I need Hermione anymore…_and sighed _I think it's best this way…_he then turned on the shower, took off his shirt, jeans and boxers and then jumped in…it was time to wash away all that he knew all that he had…all that he loved.

**/3((Hermione))/3**

****

Hermione finally got home drenched from head to foot. Walking into the bathroom she looked at the mirror to see nonetheless but herself. She looked like a dead angel, hair drenched, and eyeliner running down her cheeks from the tears and the rain. Holding onto the bathroom countertop she slowly slid down until her elbows where leaning upon it and her knees on the floor as she placed her head down and sobbed. There was suddenly lighting as the lights in the apartment blew out and all was dark. Hermione felt her way around the hallway until she finally came to the living room and lit several candles. She lay upon the floor looking up at the ceiling seeing the lights from the candles flicker across the walls. She picked up an embroidered pillow that was on the divan and ran her fingers across the sewn flowers. It was like déjà vu all over again-the night when she kissed Draco upon the lips and later awoke in his presence, as they laid upon the carpet with candles lit-however this time around there was no Draco and there was no love…it was just dead. Hermione closed her eyes closing out the light from the candles-she just wanted to be left alone at the moment…she wanted to die at the moment.

**$$$$$$$$Cho$$$$$$$$**

****

            Cho arrived back home taking her own personal first class air jet plane with the remainder of what was left on Harry's credit card in order to get home as soon as possible, raid the house for all her special belongings as well as other things she would want to take, and discard Harry's stuff out in the garage.

            " When he comes back he'll sign the divorce papers and that'll hopefully be the last of him…" she smirked while rummaging through the key drawer as she pulled out the telephone book. She ran her finger down through the numbers until she came upon a divorce filing Agency-type Corporation that looked reasonable and gave them a call. She heard all she wanted to know and all that she wanted to hear…a grimacing smile grew upon her face as she grabbed her car keys…she was finally going to have those divorce papers in her hands…all she needed was Harry's signature and her master plan would be complete. The fame…the drama…the child-support…the money…the press…the people…the revenge…the power. Piece by piece would fit together in order to destroy Harry from the spotlight…it would now be "Cho Chang-Potter Harry Potters Ex…the new celebrity". Cho gave a sneaky look at the thought of this as she bit her tongue letting out a slight reassuring chuckle. _I'll tell the press he didn't want the burden of a child and that's why **he **divorced me…that's it…make him look like a self-less bloke who doesn't even want to take care of his own kid…Aha.._


	37. Just Sign Here

            " Harry darling…" Cho smiled as she opened the door to the house. " I see you decided to stay one extra day in the states huh…I hope you didn't see that little friend of yours Hermione-did you?" Cho smirked.

            " No---Cho…you are making a mistake…" Harry immediately said " You can't do this to me…"

            " No Harry love…I know what I'm doing," Cho forcefully replied as she chuckled to herself _I obviously know what I'm doing…I'm stealing your fortune you blasted idiot._ She just smiled while she pulled out the divorce papers with a fountain pen and handed it to Harry.

            " What's this?" Harry said picking up the fountain pen and papers

            " What do you think it is…" Cho snapped

            " No Cho…no…" Harry placed his hand on his forehead as if checking his temperature

            " Sign it Harry…They're divorce papers." Cho said sadly as if truly being destroyed from their separation. Harry stared at his cruel wife for the first time in anguish. After it was silent throughout the house he picked up the papers and started to read.

            " $30,000 per week for child support?!" he yelped "Our child isn't even born yet Cho!!"

            " Are you implying that you think I am going to have a miscarriage?" Cho said

            " You aren't even fully pregnant…I mean you just found out like a week ago," Harry yelled back

            " Sign the damn papers Harry before I sue your arse and take all your money with it." Cho snapped in rage

            " I see what this is…" Harry said circling Cho who was standing in the middle of the kitchen " You-you-you just married me for my money didn't you…my fame…my wealth…you're just damn jealous Cho I won't take this."

            " SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS HARRY!" Cho screamed banging her fist on the coffee table, which catapulted her keys.

            " Never…you little selfless bitch…" Harry stated, " You're never getting your way--- and I thought you bloody loved me…" Harry then pulled his wand out of his pocket pointed it at himself as he slowly dissolved in midair _Transportulo!_ He whispered.

            " NO! NO NO! You little bastard!" Cho yelled as she attempted to catch Harry before he transported himself to wherever. However she just went through him and fell face first on the first step on the flight of stairs. Cho screamed in frustration as she ran upstairs with the fountain pen in one hand that was leaking and the divorce papers in the other that was being crushed by her fist.

            Harry appeared back in his Grand Plaza suite that he left a day ago, it was still the same way he left it- the maids probably didn't get a chance to re-furnish it. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the scotch bottle and refilled a shot glass. He took the glass with him to the living room as he sat in the cushioned chair next to the window. He rested his face in the palm of his hand as he looked out into the city…_my life is crumbling…everyone hates me… and I have nowhere to go---_For he couldn't stay at the hotel for long. _Ron…maybe Ron will take me in…_ Harry thought, he went to the phone in the kitchen and dialed the operator. He was able to find Ron;

            " Hello?" Ron said cheerfully as if expecting a future girlfriend to be on the other end.

            " Hello Ron…." Harry said

            " Who in the Lords name is this?" Ron said pulling the receiver away from his ear

            " It's Harry…" Harry replied

            " Oh you…" Ron said " How was you're honeymoon?"

            " I'll tell you sometime soon…But I think this is self explanatory-I need a place to stay for the night, the hotel won't let me stay here forever-besides I don't got any money on me." Harry said quietly

            " Oh…" Ron replied. There was a pause " I'll come pick you up Harry…" he finally said " You at Grand Plaza?"

            " Yea…" Harry sighed " Thanks Ron."


	38. Scheming

**Authors Note: I can't believe that I am updating this quickly…but I don't want to update too much because the story is not so far from its end( and no I am not abandoning it so you will definitely have an concluded ending)…sorry to say- so savor what I write when it lasts…**

Harry waited out front in the lobby when Ron stormed in.

            " Hey Harry ol' chum…Let's go,"

Ron placed his hand on Harry's back as he lead him to the taxi out front. 

"I took the taxi here-sorry but I don't think anyone really needs to own a car in this city," Ron laughed. Harry just kept quiet

" Cheer up Harry…" Ron looked at him "You can tell me everything when we get to my---"

"I'd prefer not…"Harry snapped as he was looking out the window; Ron just sat quiet.

" How'd you get back so fast?" Ron quickly said

" This…" Harry talked back as he flicked out his wand

" Oh…I missed that." Ron smiled. Harry just heavily sighed letting Ron talk to the taxi cab driver the rest of the way home.

They arrived back at Ron's apartment and Harry tripped on a cardboard box.

            "Bloody hell-how did that get there?" Harry stammered trying to recover from his quick fall.

            " Oh…" Ron laughed " Draco came by to pick up some of his things…He just bought a new apartment." Ron scratched the back of his head.

            " What?" Harry asked a bit puzzled

            " Oh…this used to be Draco's apartment. Then he moved in with errr--"Ron looked around for a moment trying to avoid his next sentence " He moved in with Hermione…But uh---for some reason they just recently err-broke up he just called me before you did saying he bought a new apartment…you know you can't be living in an apartment with the girl you just broke up with," Ron laughed sarcastically

            " He could've moved in with you that idiot…" Harry said taking a seat on the couch.

            " He wanted to be alone…" Ron sighed " I think it's actually better for him and better for myself…Now that I have the house to myself I can maybe show my living quarters to the ladies…" Ron smiled trying to crack a joke but sighed.

            " Draco-that little bastard…how could he do that to Hermione?" Harry snickered " Little…I could just kill---"Harry then looked up at Ron " Uh I think I should um get some sleep Ron." Ron perked up

            " Eh? Getting sleepy…I remember when we used to stay up late in Hogwarts as Hermione—used to study until practically two in the morning…"

            " Yeah…" Harry cracked a fake smile

            " Well you can have my room…don't mind my desk it's got so much of my papers all over it-phone books, newspaper clippings, phone numbers of several women whom I don't have the guts to call---" Ron chuckled.   

            " You're hilarious…" Harry pointed his finger at him and sarcastically chuckled which turned into a sigh. Ron opened the door to his room, which had the computer open to his e-mails and the bed neatly made.

            " Those are fresh sheets…Just washed them this morning thankfully." Ron smiled

            " Thanks…" Harry said and closed the door on Ron.

            "I'm going to go out and get dinner Harry." Ron replied

            " Bye then…" Harry yelled through the door.

            " G'day," and Ron slammed the door.

Harry looked around in the room as his eyes moved directly to the messy desk. He rummaged through the pieces of papers trying to find something of importance something of reason…---and there was a picture of Hermione on a Polaroid. He looked at the picture with Hermione all set and ready with a nice black dress and a purse as if venturing out to some sort of a convention. She smiled in delight as she flashed her teeth in the picture Harry stroked her cheek on the picture as his finger lay upon another section of the photo…there next to her with his arm around her waist was Draco he had his hair all ruffled at the top-making him seem attractive to Hermione and he was wearing a black polo with ironed khakis. _That little bastard…_Harry mumbled to himself._ It's all his fault my life became this way…if he didn't exist this wouldn't have happened…I would still be with Cho- Hermione wouldn't be in love with him and all would be fine…but no that bloody beast had to be born in this awful world in order to ruin my social life…I could just kill him---_Harry paused and looked around the empty room. _Revenge _he thought _kill…the sweet taste of blood_ he smiled as if he was going insane…_I'll banish Draco from the face of this Earth…_Harry grinned _Thus Hermione won't have to worry about him…I'll be able to take her on again-and like a sick puppy she'll most likely fall for me…_Harry rummaged through the papers on the desk awhile longer as he pulled out an address and phone number on a post-it that said Hermione upon it he looked at it solemnly and stuffed it in his back pocket _I suppose I'll be needing this once I'm done with that Malfoy…_Harry rummaged through the desk pulling up more newspaper articles trashing them to the side and digging into drawers. Only until he heard a click at the door did he creep into bed knowing that Ron would be suspicious.

            " –Arry…I'm home with supper…" Ron called out into the apartment slamming his keys upon the coffee table next to the divan.

            " awright…" Harry dragged as if he were tired and cranky. Ron knocked on the door as Harry quickly fluffed the sheets to make them look messy and ruffled his hair creating a bed-head like look.

            " I'm coming I'm coming…" Harry snapped as he threw open the door bumping into Ron.

            "Hey-I bought egg rolls and pan fried dumplings… not your kind of feast but its food…" Ron laughed pointing towards the kitchen. Harry pretended to walk in a tiresome way as he head toward the kitchen.

            " I think I'll just fix myself some tea if you don't mind…not quite hungry at the moment." Harry yawned

            " Oh-okay then…" Ron smiled " I'm going to take a bath now Harry-make yourself at home." Ron went into the bedroom down the way from Harry's and shut the door. Harry head toward the stove as he poured water into the kettle and set it to boil, the kettle looked quite burnt on the bottom but the rest of it was sterling metal; so clear that Harry could see his reflection. Harry paced around the kitchen and then opened the refrigerator to check out the food supply Ron had. Couple cases of beer, hot dogs, chicken, ketchup, mustard, relish-normal condiments for a hotdog…leftovers, orange juice, coffee grinds, eggs, lettuce, bread…Huh-Ron was more healthy than he thought. Harry chuckled in disbelief. Closing the door the refrigerator Harry saw a post it smack dab in the middle next to a calendar with pictures of London for each month. The post-it looked as if it had a coffee ring around the edge as it stated: **Draco's**** New Address and Phone Number **and beneath it was Ron's scribbled handwriting, which Harry could barely make out. Looking around the kitchen Harry pulled out his wand from his back pocket and made a copy of the post it _Duplicadacio__!_ (Okay I just made that one up…) and instantly the post-it duplicated itself. Harry grinned kissing his wand as he took one of the post –its, leaving the other back upon the refrigerator. Just then Ron came out of the bedroom with his bathrobe on and slippers upon his feet.

"You fixed yourself some tea?" Ron said

" I don't think you have any tea bags…" Harry replied

" Top cupboard to your left." Ron informed as he head to the bag of Chinese food.

" Ah…chamomile." Harry smiled

" Oh- Don't try that Harry it tastes terrible no matter how much sugar you add to it. Which reminds me-you're right I don't have any tea bags…" Ron slapped his forehead " I'm on a delay for some reason today" he said.

" No harm done…" Harry sighed " I'll just go to the store if there is one around here…" Harry said

" Down the block there is a café. Maybe you can buy their tea bags…however it's quite expensive-do you got yourself some money?" Ron said

"Yeah…spare change" Harry replied and head towards the door as he placed on his shoes. " I might take a walk or two" Harry said as he was closing the door behind him. " So don't worry about me."

" Okay---"Ron said scoffing down a dumpling and sipping some red wine.

Harry head down to the elevator as he pressed the button. The doors slid open which revealed a French lady with her poodle.

            " Hello young man." She said holding her head up high " Lookz zlike yu' got smawked upzide ze 'ed…" Harry knew she was talking about his scar

            " I don't believe you are allowed to have dogs in the building are you?" Harry questioned, changing the subject. The lady just scoffed away holding her nose high to the ceiling.

            " Stubborn French bitch" Harry snickered and hopped into the elevator. As the doors closed he pulled out the post-it with Draco's new address and phone number scribbled upon it. He smiled at it in spite of what he had in store.


	39. Lurking Within the Night

**Authors Note: Harry has turned into a nut which I agree with most of you people. Thus that is all part of the grand finale of this story…no-no-its not this chapter so hold your horses.-lots of love-your author**

Harry walked out onto the sidewalk as the bell hop opened the heavy door to the apartment. He looked into the sky as the moon showed bright. The light from it cascaded upon the puddles that littered the streets from the rain storm that afternoon. He passed by the café smirking at the Americans sitting around small tables sipping their overly sugar made tea. The Americans always added spices and sugar as well as unneeded ingredients to their tea. It made it taste horrible-as if made of pure chemicals-in London Harry always had his tea pure with a single teaspoon of sugar and several drops of milk-enough to distill the bitter taste but a small amount enough in order to taste the bitter sweet flavor of the tea leaves or herbs whether it be chamomile or green tea.

            "Blimey…" Harry squeaked suddenly as he stepped right into a puddle. He cursed a bit at the puddle until he noticed he was screaming none other than at himself. There he was a wavy reflection of the himself in the puddle-he looked destroyed and helpless-moreover close to suicide. There was fear in his eyes-fear of distress and fear of love.

            "Gah...!" Harry pouted as he kicked the puddle letting water travel in all directions. He then proceeded on as he dug his hand into his pocket pulling out the post-it with Draco's address upon it. Nodding his head he went down to the subway.

۝۝☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼۝۝

He finally arrived in front of his destination. The apartment wasn't all that shabby nor was it five star quality.

            "Let's check out his living quarters…" Harry whispered to himself as opened the door to the lobby. The man at the front desk was sleeping as classical music filled the room. Taking small steps without waking the man he tip-toes towards the elevator. He stepped inside pushing the button to the tenth floor as it stated upon the post-it. The tenth floor was dim as house plants decorated the corners and the light fixtures were dimmed. He looked at the yellow post-it once more as it had a scribble that stated "apartment 10H". Harry smirked _this is all being spoon-fed to me…How nice of Ron to do so…_ Harry walked down to the end of the hallway as the apartment door 10H caught his eye. The gold letters shined in spite of the lack of lighting within the hallway. He knocked upon the door as he could hear classical music being played within the apartment. The record that was being played suddenly stopped as he heard footsteps arriving towards the door. Harry quickly reacted as he heard the locks being unlocked-he took out his wand and pointed it at himself muttering something at the top of his head; thankfully it worked as he dissolved in thin air- becoming unseen. Just at that same moment Draco whipped open the door to see no one in sight. He had a cigarette in his mouth as the fumes from it fluttered into the air above him. His hair was ruffled from lack of brushing it, he was wearing a blue t-shirt with bleach stains on it and had jeans that were torn at its bottoms.

            "-ello…?" he called out into the corridor.

                        There was no answer.

Draco pouted and head back inside to his apartment. There were ashtrays in every corner stocked with butted cigarettes. The living room had a stack of magazines next to the couch and he had a fresh New York Times upon the counter that had a just finished cigarette next to it. The apartment looked like depressed a poets' or mad artists'-it was a pure mess and not taken care of. Draco just plopped himself into his leather couch throwing the cigarette between his index and pointed finger into his blown-glass ashtray. He pounded his head against his hand and exhaled long and thoroughly-he couldn't go on any longer.

Harry smiled as he dissolved back into the corridor visible once again. _Well this is that little bastards living quarters…where he sleeps and eats and lounges around like a stupid arse…this is where he lives…ha-and this is where he shall die._

Harry smirked as he head back towards the elevator…he needed to brush up on several things mainly his defenses and attacks-he was going to kill Draco slowly and painfully. He got into the elevator clutching his wand at his chest-his prized possession-his key to banishing that little blonde bastard from his and Hermione's lives. He was going to practice day and night no matter what until he got it straight-he hadn't prepared for such a kill until the last time he fought the Dark Lord….


	40. Practice to Kill

            Harry arrived back at Ron's apartment several hours later as he spotted Ron sitting on the couch having a beer as he watched re-runs of Saturday Night Live.

            " Hey Harry," Ron smiled as he took another sip of his beer. " Where you been off to?"

"Oh nothing much," Harry showed a faint smile as he placed his wand back into his back pocket " Went to take a look around the neighborhood-nice place it is New York…"

            Ron nodded "Ah- I love this city, but its not the same kind of busy as London but hey-the currency here seems a tad cheaper."

            "I'm going to get some shut eye Ron." Harry said as he took his shoes off and head towards the bedroom that was now designated as his.

            " I think I should too" Ron stretched his legs as he took the last gulp of his beer and shut of the television.

Harry closed his door shut as he looked around the room he plopped himself upon the bed sitting at the very edge of it as his eyes scattered to every corner. He then spotted a spider in the window who was consuming its very late dinner. Harry flinched in disgust as he looked at it. He then grinned maliciously and pulled out his wand and whispered _Imperio!_ The spider stood still as it dropped its prey. Harry then focused hard and still at the spider as he made it walk up and down its web, flicking its legs outward and rolling in circles. _Perficus Totalus!_ He stammered and with that it dropped petrified upon the windowsill, legs up. Harry grinned as he stared at the wand. He was in better shape than he thought he was…if only Draco could taste the fear.

_►☼►☼►☼►☼►☼►_

**Hermione**

Hermione was in bed with the covers over her head as she sobbed. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as she pounded her face straight in to the depths of her overly fluffed pillow breathing in the stale air beneath her covers. Tossing and turning Hermione could close her eyes-nor rest in spite of everything that happened that week. She could bare to never see Draco again-she had to say goodbye-or at least kiss those lips one last time-or hug his warm body one last time-to show her love to him…one last time.

            " What have I done to you my love?" she called out to the ceiling thinking Draco could hear from afar. " I have destroyed you…Thus letting it backfire upon me…" she whimpered slapping her hand upon her forehead. She pulled her promise ring off her finger that Draco gave her as she stared at its beauty. It shimmered like a star-a drop of morning dew upon a rose-yet it was swallowed by the darkness of the room-just like her. " I need you so much Draco…" she whispered as if talking to the ring. She slowly placed it back on her finger as if it was as sacred as her brittle heart. Hermione then curled back into bed crying herself to sleep.

_►☼►☼►☼►☼►☼►_

**Draco**

He was smoking on a cigarette-probably the sixth pack that day as he was watching old-fashioned romance movies-yeah the black and white kind with the drastic music in the background. It was the scene when the lady was kissing the "so called" man of her dreams, which she lost and now found.

            _"It's been so long my love"_ she said looking into the mans eyes

            _" Kiss me Ella,"_ the man drew near to the woman

            _" Oh Ian."_ She cried aloud as she threw her arms around him and cried for joy.

" Who watches this shit?" Draco yelled at the television and threw his cigarette at the screen-thus leaving ashes all over

the floor. He clicked the television off as he went to the kitchen to make tea when he heard the phone ring.

" What in the lords name…" Draco complained as he grabbed for the phone underneath a pile of napkins.

"Hello-who is calling at this hour?" Draco said into the phone

" Take a wild guess my rival," the person said back. Draco was shocked-he new this voice all to well.

" Mr. Harry Potter…" Draco said under his breath

" I just want you to know that its now all your goddamn fault my life is now an absolute mess you bastard." Harry immediately said

" Well I suppose you have called all to complain to me…" Draco talked back " What is it now you bloke,"

" My wife is bickering her bloody head off for me to sign divorce papers all because you opened your fat ugly mouth about Hermione and I."

" I suppose I did a job well done,"

"So how are things with you and your lover? After you stormed onto the bus after I told you the whole truth about what a fine time we had during the wedding dinner…"

" That's none of your business you bloody leech," Draco snickered

" I think I have the sure right to know since I am sharing my woes."

" I sure didn't ask you to Potter."

" you know you're a bastard that should die"

" Right back at you Harry." Draco lit another cigarette

"I don't think that will be possible the next time we have a nice conversation…" Harry slyly whispered.

" Do you think I bloody care?" Draco snapped " What in the right mind do you have calling me besides telling me how your life is crumbling all because of me?! Just so you know Harry its actually wonderful news to me…and it just brightened my day-another thing that would do the same is if you rotted in hell." Draco snapped he was just about to hang up the phone and-

" I'm sure you will go to hell first Draco---for all the things that have befallen upon me all because of you…." Harry snickered " I assure you we will speak again-but it will be our last and I assure you it will definitely be yours." Harry cackled as he hung up the phone.

" That bloody bastard…" Draco hung up. He looked around the room at his boxes and such. _What did Harry mean by that…_ Draco pondered as he shivered slightly. Was it a shiver in fear? Draco walked over into his bedroom as he pulled out a trunk from his closet, the one he took with him when he last saw his dad flee from home. Unlocking the lock upon it he opened the cover rummaging through his memories, there was his cloak from Hogwarts, his quills and parchment and such. In the far corner however was a box lined with green silk. His eyes grew wide as he quickly flung the box open to reveal none other than his wand. _Did Harry really challenge me to some sort of a duel?_ Draco chuckled, but then just as he laughed the wand sparked a bit as a gust wind blew throughout the room, and then died away. _Maybe Potter was serious…but when he comes I'll be ready…_Draco thought. _Yea sure---Potter out to get me…_he thought to himself sarcastically. It was quite a hilarious thought-yet there was nothing funny about it.

_►☼►☼►☼►☼►☼►_

**_Authors Note_**

hehe! Sorry kids but there isn't any _bloodshed_ yet--hint next chapter…. MWAHAHAA!!!

I shall hold you people in much suspense…since I don't think I will be having much time upon my hands this week   ; ;

-Your loving author


	41. THis is It

** Authors Note: Yesh, yesh I know I promised there would be bloodshed in this chapter but I goofed cause I missed out on an important part, which was this part! Lolz---ok ok okay I know  it's not funny…Whatever just read.**

It was around 11:30 that evening when Draco awoke from the tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't get over the peculiar telephone call he had received earlier that evening from Harry. _Was he dead serious?_ Draco thought to himself as he slowly got out of bed scratching his arm. Looking around he picked up his wand that lay upon the nightstand, which he pulled out from his Hogwarts trunk earlier that evening. He looked at it in the utmost amount of passion-for this little object may bet the lifeline of his duel with Harry…if it were true.

**Hermione**

****

Hermione was still sobbing in bed with the covers pulled over her head until she decided to venture to the kitchen and pour herself some warm tea.

            " Maybe this would soothe my chaffed throat," she mumbled to herself chuckling " He's just a boy…he's just a--" she paused to wipe away a tear that ran down her cheek.

            " Get a hold of yourself Hermione," she whispered as she poured the warm water from the kettle into her teacup. She then went to the cabinet to pull out a fancy jar of teabags as she selected a small one with tealeaves in it, and delicately placed it into her cup of tea. Dunking the tea bag several times, the water turned a light brown color like the leaves in autumn-or the way her hair got after basking in the sun. Her eyelids closed slowly until she shook herself from falling asleep. Walking back to her bedroom she suddenly heard the phone ring. It was Ron; for some very strange reason.

            " G'evening Hermione," Ron whispered into the receiver.

            " Hello…Ron, do tell me why you are calling at this hour?" Hermione touched her cheeks, which was covered with dry tears.

            " Erm-I don't want to err-sound uh- a bit weird or anything but did Harry come by your house this evening and bother you?"

            " What on Earth are you talking about?" Hermione laughed, this was a pretty random question.

            " Well-um-Harry er- needed a place to stay for some strange reason he-er-called me and- um-he's a tad shaken and uh-he went out for a uh- quite a long walk so I thought he might've went to your place or something…. I don't want him getting into trouble if you know what I mean. Blimey! Now I sound like a damn parent." Ron said. There was an awkward pause on the other side where Hermione was. She thought for a moment and finally the idea clicked. _It was Cho…Cho must've gotten mad after the enouncement-after Draco said-and she got angry had an outburst Harry said I kissed him back in protection and---_ she didn't need to think no more.

            " I believe Harry has probably split from uh-Cho…I saw them earlier on their honeymoon-and there was some---how should I say it? Flames."

            " By golly Hermione…I wonder-what if he went to bother Draco? Ah-Draco would prolly punch the living daylights outta him." Ron chuckled "Well- I was just checking to see if you were alright sorry to bother you Hermione." There was then a long pause and Ron hung up the phone as Hermione heard a slight _click_ and there was silence.

            "Draco…" She whispered. She missed him so much-his laugh, his smile, his voice, his face, his crystal blue-gray eyes and his ruffled blonde hair. Most of all she missed having him. She needed to see him one last time-one more moment-and she would forever be banished from his life if he wanted. To just see him again and ask for a second chance was all she wanted, and maybe at the most random moment she would. It was tempting-she wanted to see him soon-she wanted to see him now.

**Harry**

Harry was in bed looking at the clock waiting for the hands to hit the twelve-midnight. It was 11:55, which meant he should probably get going, so he grabbed his sneakers as he pulled on a sweater and placed on some khaki. Last but not least, he finally pulled out his wand from beneath his pillow as he grasped it tight in his hand. He tiptoed out into the hallway as he head toward the door, as he pointed his wand at it and whispered _alohamora _(my spelling is really bad). The door popped open, as he scampered towards the elevator pressing the button as he waited in anticipation. The doors opened as he stepped in leaning against the wall perpendicular to the sliding doors. Finally the doors slid shut and the elevator descended to the lobby. This was it…he smiled maliciously as if he was waiting his whole life for this moment. Yet-he probably was. 


	42. Duel

**Hermione**

****

She was unsure about this…should she go? Or would it just embarrass her? This could be her last chance…or would Draco live in misery as well? Hermione stared at the clock, which read 11:57, it was close to midnight. She must've sobbed that whole evening-all for him so maybe now if Draco saw her with tears all over her cheeks and mascara drenching her eyes he would realize that she was incomplete without him. Hermione couldn't take it any longer-it was unfair and unbearable. She immediately scampered to the bathroom to wash up.

**Harry**

Harry smirked as he entered the apartment building that Draco lived in-(he moreover cackled than a smirk). The man at the desk was still snoring as he was before, and all was quiet, except for the classical music playing in the background. Harry closed his eyes shut as he pulled his wand out from his pocket and pointed it at himself while muttering some sort of transportation spell which took him to Draco's apartment. There he dissolved and then reappeared smack in the middle of the living room where Draco was watching a late night British Soap Opera. The lights were all off and candles burned upon several coffee tables where ashtrays were littered with cigarette butts. Harry's eyes grew wide when he laid eyes upon Draco's wand upon the kitchen table-he was ready too. Draco screamed in shock suddenly as he jumped up from Harry's presence after getting up to go to the kitchen.

" Holy crap!" he yelled " What in the Lords name are you doing here you bastard?" he snapped

" To leave here in peace with you as a limp corpse…" Harry hissed in the dark.

" You don't know what you are in for Harry-I can just call the damned police and they'll send you to some nut house…" Draco replied as he turned the television off. Thus- leaving the whole apartment pitch black except the light from the moon through the windows.

" This reminds me of the time when we were first years Draco…" Harry cackled " Remember when we were stuck in detention in the Forbidden Forest?"

" Y-yes…why?" Draco softly spoke

" Well- although the setting sure is perfect things are going to switch around a bit…" Harry smirked coming into the moonlight.

" What-"

" Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped " This time you'll see what its like to have someone after you all these years-ruining your life-feeling the paranoia run through your blood…The fear of death." Harry whispered in the darkness

" For your information Potter I am not the Dark Lord-"

" I know that you dim wit…" Harry yelled " You-on the other hand have practically ruined everything for all of us! Even your dear Hermione…Poor soul-she's probably sobbing in her crib right now---sobbing over you-which is the sad part." He snorted.

" What on earth--"

" Draco-you have befallen such agony upon me as well don't you forget…" Harry continued " All because of your fat mouth you have broken Cho and my relationship…which is why I have caused such agony upon your relationship by yelling back…about that wonderful kiss I had with your Hermione." Harry smiled in triumph

" I don't care about her anymore Harry…Just be gone and you can leave in peace already you nut case…" Draco inched towards his wand.

" LEAVE IT MALFOY!" Harry screamed. Draco glared at Harry, as there was a long pause. They stared at one another as Harry was breathing heavily and Draco wetted his lips with his tongue. Draco finally grabbed for his wand and charged at Harry hurling a punch into his cheek.

" IT"S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING A ROTTEN BASTARD!" Draco yelled, pulling back to see Harry with a bloody lip which dribbled down onto his shirt.

" Don't you dare touch me you ruthless arse…" Harry spat as he pointed his wand towards Draco " CRUCIO!" he yelled as a bolt flew from his wand. Draco leaped away as he got his wand ready trying to recall some memory of Dark Arts class.

" You can't avoid the power I have Malfoy…" Harry snickered " I have nothing except my wand and myself-nothing to lose nothing to gain…all except the hunger I have to rid you from this Earth…" Harry came close to Draco attempting to release another spell from his wand when-

" Gah!" Draco said punching Harry in the stomach.

" You brute!" Harry yelled slapping his hand across Draco's face

" You fight like a girl Potter…" Draco smirked laying another punch across his face allowing blood to come out of his nose.

" Argh!" Harry screamed spitting out blood from his mouth and wiping more away from his face as he picked a letter opener from the counter and took a stab at Draco in the arm.

" AH!" Draco yelled in pain as blood gushed from his arm " You bastard…"

" What did you say?"

" You heard what I said…" Draco snickered as he pinned Harry to the floor punching him with every piece of energy that he had.

            " Get off me you savage!" Harry punched Draco in the chest making him gag for a second.

            " Not a chance you wimp," Draco punched him again.

            " I said GET OFF!" Harry screamed kicking Draco in the stomach, which made him get thrown against the wall.

            " Ahh…." Draco clasped his wound upon his arm with his hand. It hurt badly and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

            " You're cornered now you brute…" Harry snickered as he rose above Draco letting his silhouette go up the wall. The moonlight was so pure as it cascaded through the room allowing the droplets of blood visible making them look like shiny puddles of liquefied rubies. Harry cackled in his malodorous puddle of blood that was upon his clothing as he raised his wand into the air above him.

            " Are there any last words you would like to say Malfoy?" Harry mocked. Draco just heaved a sigh of pain.

            " DRACO!" screamed a voice oh too familiar…. It was Hermione.


	43. Die For Love

" How'd you get in?" Draco said

" Your door was open…" Hermione replied " What the Lords name is going on?" Hermione said through the darkness

"How nice of you to join us love…" Harry said maliciously

" What am I joining…?" Hermione softly spoke coming into the moonlight where Draco as cornered.    

" This mans death…" Harry smirked. Hermione gasped in horror.

" You can't do this Harry!" she shrieked as she lunged for his wand, which was still raised in the air.

" Keep back child!" Harry yelled at her thrusting his wand towards her chest, which prevented her from lunging forward.

" I promise I won't move Harry…" Hermione whimpered " Just tell me why on Earth are you doing this," she said as she slowly sat on the bloodstained carpet.

" I've had so many people interfere in my life over the years…" Harry laughed " Some which just make me miserable…and I can't take it any longer so I've decided to start banishing them-and Draco just so happens to be the first one on the list…"

" But-that's unreasonable..." Hermione said. She looked down at the bloodstained carpet and saw Draco's wand lying right next to her-so she grabbed for it and placed it in her back pocket.

" Of course it is…to you-but not to me." Harry explained impatiently.

" I understand…but--"Hermione said, but Harry cut her off

" Wonderful darling--"Harry perked up. He then immediately raised his wand in the air once more closing his eyes as he called upon some sort of force that let golden sparks emerge form the tip of the wand. Harry smiled as if recalling a victory as he pointed at Draco's chest and yelled " **_Aveda Kedavra_**!" The sparks flew as they glided towards Draco. Hermione screamed in horror as she ran over as fast as she could and leaped into Draco's arms wrapping her arms around him-taking the curse instead.

" Hermione!!!" Draco yelled in shock

Hermione sighed in pain as her grip around him loosened as she dropped down to the floor as a limp corpse. Draco stood up looking down at his wounded love as he saw his wand laying next to her. He scampered towards it as he clutched it into his hands and screamed.

" THIS IS FOR YOU-YOU SON OF A BITCH…"Draco whispered " AVEDA KEDAVRA!" he yelled as sparks flew from his wand at Harry's chest. A big _woosh_ flew through the room as papers flew and the tables shook.

" AHHHH!!!" Harry yelled in pain as he fell to the floor, and landed in a puddle of his own blood.

All was silent…and all was dead. Draco looked down at Hermione who was knocked dead to the floor but was still fighting for several more breaths of air. He drew near towards her-so close that he looked straight into her eyes.

            " Draco…." She spoke softly " It seems the spell wasn't as severe…I still have moments to spare…"

            " Hermione-" Draco spoke as a tear ran down his cheek

            " Remember when I said I'd die for you?" her voice was cracking

            " Y-yes Hermione…" Draco held tight onto her limp hand

            " Well I kept my promise…" she whispered

            " I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry…" Draco sobbed as he placed kisses all over her face

            " Don't be…" Hermione smiled as she stroked his face " Besides-I love you Draco…and always will" Hermione started to cry.

            " Don't leave me Hermione…" Draco wiped away her tears

            " I will always love you…I will always love you-and only you," Hermione gasped for air

            " NO! No! No-no-no…" Draco stammered he couldn't let her go-not now…not ever.

            " Draco-kiss me one last time…" Hermione weakly spoke. Draco drew into her face as he placed his lips on hers and kissed her with all the love that he had. Hermione just kissed back with the amount of life that was left in her and then slowly slipped away.

            " Hermione!!!" Draco gasped as he tried to wake her-but she was gone. There her eyes went blank, as her corpse laid still on the carpet…a silent love-a dead angel.

**Authors Note: Hey!! There's more! Turn the page or whatever you call it.**


	44. A bleeding Heart

            Draco looked down at his fallen love-whom risked her life for him. She was so silent and so peaceful-yet she was dead. He stroked her cheek once more as he worked his way into sobbing. He called to the sky as he screamed

            " Why did you do this?!" as if he would get an answer. In turn, thunder broke out with a bolt of lightning and it started to rain in the night sky. It was at least one in the morning and the sky was still pitch black with the moon as the only light source. Draco looked around at his dark apartment with two dead bodies and blood droplets and puddles scattered around the carpet. He was the only survivor-but why? He dropped his face into his hands as he wept in spite of it all. _Hermione is now dead-all because of she loved me…_Draco stood above Hermione's limp body once more and thought for a moment as silence fell upon the room. There was a bolt of lightning and then the sound of rain continued to thrash at the windows. He felt as if his heart was screaming inside ripping apart his body asking for help from above…to cure this pain…and to get rid of the confusion. Everything was happening so fast he couldn't even piece things together. Draco scampered to the kitchen as he rummaged through the kitchen drawers until he pulled out a shiny knife. He moved it in the direction of the moonlight as it shined brightly in the dark room. He looked solemnly at it as he walked slowly to the balcony door as he opened it and stepped out. The rain immediately came down upon him drenching his hair and clothes-yet it was cool and relaxing. He looked up at the sky, and then back at Hermione-a dead corpse…and then at the knife. It was so pure so clear that this chaos would end, the pain would end, and he would be with Hermione again. Draco held the knife to the sky as lighting struck once more, and then stabbed himself right in the heart. Then stabbing in all the places of his upper body and then his legs. He fell to his knees as he cried out to the sky and then lay down with his back on the balcony floor as he looked towards the heavens. Rain kept falling down upon his body-which was now covered in blood and a knife still clenched in his right hand. Draco soon felt numbness go to all the parts of his body, as he opened his mouth to taste the salty rain. He felt the pain go away, the confusion gone, and his heart stopped screaming…

                        **¤ ** **¤****¤ ****¤**

The next morning in the newspaper it read that three people were found dead in apartment 10H, in downtown Manhattan. The victims was a man with brown ruffled hair with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, a young lady with brown chestnut hair, and a blond haired man who had stabbed himself to death that was left upon the balcony. He was identified as a victim of suicide-yet the reason why seemed unclear…only the fact that there were tears still running down his cheeks…however they were tears of red blood…As red as a ruby, as red as a rose, and as red as a bleeding heart.

The End 

_Thanks to all those who gave me such supporting reviews! And those whom took a chance to actually read this fan fiction. I had such a wonderful experience sharing this story with you and I hope to write another-which is still yet undecided. I know this was a terrible and upsetting ending for you-but I feel this ending meant the most. It shows a lot of meaning about love and such. It shows that we would give up anything for the ones we love, and sometimes greed and envy doesn't get you anywhere. Although many do not read "deeper" into the context of stories I personally think this story kind of brought out the obvious elements that I wanted to portray. Last but not least I hope you enjoyed reading the last bits of my story and tell me exactly how you felt about it in your review. Thank you with all my heart! Your Loving Author_


End file.
